I Do
by Spikes Bint
Summary: SB Buffy has been taking care of herself and Dawn for the past year since their mother died. Dawn gets sick, Buffy needs money, Spike needs a green card, there's only one choice...marriage. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_: Buffy has been taking care of herself and Dawn for the past year since their mother died. Buffy has had to quit university and get a job to support them both. She works in a diner with her fellow friends Faith, Xander and Willow. When Dawn gets sick, Buffy discovers that their medical insurance has lapsed. She is in desperate need of money as she sinks deeper into debt and her sister needs life saving treatment. She needs money, Spike needs a green card to stay in the US and there is only one solution, marriage...

**_Pairing_: Spike/Buffy A/U All human fic**

**_Rating_: PG13 for now, maybe later becoming an R **

I do 

Chapter 1 

"Buffy,"

"Hmmm,"

"Buffy!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Faith what is it?" asked Buffy.

"_The gentleman_ needs serving over at table two. Kinda got my hands full here," said Faith as she tried to juggle four plates at once.

"Sorry," said Buffy as she removed her notepad from her apron and walked over to the waiting customer. She yawned tiredly as she stood next to the table.

"Hi gorgeous, late night?" asked the cultivated English accent.

Buffy smiled at the man that she and the others had named _the gentleman_. He was in his late forties with sparking brown eyes and a devilish smile.

"What can I get for you Mr Rayne?" she asked.

"I've told you to call me Ethan," he smiled at her reprovingly.

"And I make it a policy never to call customers by their first names. It can lead to all kinds of badness," she replied, softening her words with a smile.

"Even the ones that tip as well as me?"

"Especially those kind," she replied dryly.

"Okay, I will have the English tea and some toast," he replied, putting his head back behind the newspaper.

Buffy walked off back to the counter and put his order in.

"Xander, _the gentleman's_ usual," called Buffy.

Xander took the order without looking at it. He got on with the half dozen other orders that had just come through the kitchen. The only good thing to happen to Buffy this year was getting her job here at the _Last Resort Diner._ Willow already worked here part time in between her classes at university and had put a good word in for her with the manager Mr Giles.

"I think the old man is sweet on you," teased Faith, as she motioned towards table two.

"Oh please, he's old enough to be my father,"

"You wanna know what he asked me the other day."

"No, but I get the feeling your gonna tell me, and it better not be icky," sighed Buffy, taking a sip of her coffee.

"He asked me if you were seeing someone,"

Buffy spat out her coffee, some if it hitting Faith.

"Ew B," said Faith wiping at her uniform.

"Why would he ask that?"

"Cos like most dirty old men, he wants to get into your panties," replied Faith.

"You mean like most of the men _you_ meet," said Buffy in irritation.

"Touché the kitten has claws. Fascinating as this conversation is, gotta go. Fatty on table four will expire if he doesn't get his early morning cheeseburger,"

Buffy shuddered at the idea. She sat down at the counter, relishing her first break of the day. It was only nine a.m. but she had been working since five. She hated that she didn't get to see her sister off to high school in the mornings, but someone had to keep their little family solvent. Buffy checked her watch; Willow wouldn't be in for several hours yet. Willow had been her friend long before she had ever worked here and Buffy really didn't know what she would have done without her support in those first dark days after her mom had died.

"Hey Buffy, what are you doing tonight?" called Xander over the counter.

"The answer is no Xander,"

"I haven't asked why yet,"

"It's always the same question...will I go out with you,"

"Not this time. I was going to ask if you'd do an extra shift,"

"Oh," Buffy sighed; the money would come in handy. "Yeah okay,"

"That's my girl," he grinned.

"You wish," she replied smiling back at him.

_After all, who wouldn't want to spend several more hours here in life's dream?_ Buffy thought wryly. The diner was clean and cheery, but it was hell on the feet and by the time she got home in the evenings, she was about ready to drop. The bell jangled on the door as another customer entered the diner, Buffy didn't bother to even look up as she grabbed her notepad off the counter and got to her feet.

She was stopped mid aisle by Faith.

"Hottie at table two with the gentleman, this is my customer," insisted Faith.

Buffy looked at the table in question, all she could see was the back of a bright blonde haired man seated next to Mr Rayne.

"Whatever, just don't drool all over the table. It kinda puts the customers off," said Buffy as she went to get the jug of coffee to start the refills rounds.

"Table two's order is ready Buff," said Xander as he handed it over the counter to her.

"Dammit, looks like you get to service the gorgeous one. Not that I wouldn't mind giving him a spot of servicing..." said Faith wistfully.

"You'd service anything with a heartbeat," teased Buffy.

"Hey, it's a good job I love you so much miss prissy pants. Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean I can't," Faith grinned at her.

Buffy walked up to the table and placed Mr Rayne's tea and toast on its surface. She straightened up and turned to the other occupant of the table.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

He turned around to face her; she was startled for a moment. Faith hadn't been exaggerating for once when she called him a _hottie._ He smiled at her and she blushed, hating that his smile could affect her so.

"Are you on the menu?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jeez, that line was only funny the first thousand times I heard it," said Buffy, unthinkingly. "Oh, I er sorry, I didn't mean to be rude,"

"Yes you did, so don't apologise I like honesty in a woman," he drawled,

Why did she get the distinct feeling he was mocking her in someway? Buffy pushed the thought aside, as she waited for his order.

"Could we have another pot of tea? That okay with you Spike?" asked Ethan.

The other man nodded. Buffy didn't bother wasting the paper to write it down. She walked off, hastily retreating behind the counter as if her life depended upon it.

"So how did it go? What's he like?" asked Faith.

"How did what go?" Frowned Buffy in confusion,

"Ya know _the guy_,"

"He's a customer Faith, and this is a diner not a bar. I'm here to work not to pick up guys,"

"Yeah, but that's half the fun and I want to have a little fun before I get old and grey,"

"Faith you're 21, like me, so there's not a lot of danger of that happening for a while. If you must know, he's English and his name is Spike," Buffy informed her as she walked off with the pot of tea.

"Spike? Wonder if he's called that because he's got a big..."

"Faith, a customer is waiting on table five," said Mr Giles behind her.

"Oops didn't see you there, morning," said Faith as she turned to face her employer.

"Hmm, well is everything okay?"

"Five by five,"

"Well in that case I'll be in my office,"

Faith gave him a mock salute, at which he rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Your tea," said Buffy as she placed it on the table and walked away from those disturbing blue eyes.

"Thanks Luv," Spike called after her.

Ethan folded up his paper and looked at Spike while he spooned sugar into his mug of tea and stirred it deliberately.

"Well can you help me?" asked Spike. "I'm here on a visitor's visa, there's only three months left. I don't want to go back to the UK,"

"Do you have fifty thousand grand?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, sold my home and everything I owned when I moved out here,"

"How very nice for you, I don't want a life story. I provide a service for a fee, a very good one as long as you can pay upfront then we have a deal. I don't think I need to remind you about keeping your mouth shut about the whole thing,"

"Oh and I was gonna sing it in the treetops," Spike replied sarcastically. "So where's the bird I'm going to wed?"

Ethan looked at the young man, unimpressed.

"I'm working on it. Young women don't just grow on trees Spike, I have to cultivate one," said Ethan as he watched Buffy wipe down a recently vacated table.

Spike turned to see whom Ethan was watching so intently. He turned back to face the older man, a thought growing in his mind at just who he might be talking about.

"Wouldn't happen to be five foot four, have blonde hair and green eyes?" asked Spike.

"My, my, you noticed a lot in such a short acquaintance," drawled Ethan. "She has that sharp desperate look about her,"

Spike frowned. "Not her,"

"Why not?"

"Because as immoral as our little business arrangement is, the poor kid looks like she hasn't had a break in a long time," Spike replied.

"And your money could make things a little easier on her, but this is all moot. I haven't even approached her yet," said Ethan smoothly.

Spike looked at his watch. "This little meeting is over for now, I have to be somewhere,"

"Good then you can go settle my tab before you leave. I'll contact you again when everything is in place,"

Spike got up from the table and walked towards the till. Buffy watched him as he approached; she touched a hand to her throat feeling like a trapped rabbit as he advanced on her.

"That'll be eight dollars," she said in what was a calm even voice, which no way mirrored what she was feeling inside.

Spike opened up his wallet and took out a twenty.

"Keep the change," he told her as he walked out of the diner and onto the busy street.

Faith came and stood next to her.

"That's some tip, wish all the customers were as generous as he. Guess _Spike_ liked the service," grinned Faith.

Buffy blushed, placing the money in the till and taking out the change to add to the tips jar.

"Buffy,"

She turned to face Mr Giles, a smile on her face that soon vanished at the anxiety she read in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling a sense of dread unfold its self in the pit of her stomach.

"I just received a phone call from Dawn's principle,"

"Just tell me," said Buffy, her eyes huge in her face and her skin the colour of paper.

Giles removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes, taking a deep breath he looked her square in the eyes.

"Dawn collapsed at school, she's been taken to the hospital,"

Buffy covered her mouth. She gripped at the counter as she felt her legs weaken.

"Take it easy B, sit down, Xander get the girl a glass of water," said Faith as she grabbed a chair and got Buffy to sit down on it.

Xander hurried out of the kitchen and placed the water in her hand.

"Buffy, I am sure she's okay, probably just skipped breakfast or something," Xander said, patting her shoulder.

Buffy stood up "I have to get to her now,"

"Yes, of course, but let me drive you," said Mr Giles, grabbing his coat from the office.

"Anyone you want me to call?" asked Faith.

"Willow,"

"I'm on it," the dark haired girl replied as she walked off in the direction of the office.

Buffy collected her purse and waited for Mr Giles to catch up with her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded as she followed her kindly employer out the door. Buffy was filled with dread as she got into his car...he was about to drive her to the place she hadn't set foot in since the death of her and her sister's mother just a little over thirteen months ago.

Mr Rayne had watched them exit the coffee shop, a speculative expression on his face. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the waitress whom he generally liked. He was also a businessperson, and maybe this was just the opening he needed he thought to himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter you were great**

I Do

Chapter 2

Buffy paced around in the waiting room of the hospital. The strong smell of antiseptic invaded her nostrils as she strummed her fingers nervously against her arm.

"I mean she is my sister, why won't they let me see her?" Demanded Buffy.

"I am sure they won't be long," soothed Giles.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "We've been here for nearly an hour already and nothing! Nothing except a mountain of damn consent forms!"

Both heads looked up as the door opened.

"Buffy, I got here as soon as I could. Any word?" asked Willow as she threw down her bag and went over to her best friend.

"They won't let me see her, it's bad, I just know It," said Buffy as she sobbed in Willow's arms.

"I'll erm go get some coffees from the machine," said Giles awkwardly, sensing they wanted to be alone.

"Sssh, baby we don't know anything yet," said Willow as she stroked Buffy's hair.

Buffy looked up at her friend with a teary smile and allowed Willow to walk her over to a vacant seat.

"I know, but I can't help feeling that some of this is my fault if I had given Dawn more of my time...maybe I..."

Willow looked at Buffy

"Now listen, it's a small wonder that it's not you in that hospital bed with all you have had to cope with this past year. You've done all you could, you're not God Buffy. Its no ones fault that your mom died and you were left with a whole load of responsibility,"

A nurse entered the room and Buffy and Willow stood up, holding each other's hands for support. The grave expression on the woman's face did nothing to quench Buffy's fears.

"You can see her now," said the nurse.

Buffy nodded silently and gripped Willow's hand tighter. The red head winced a little at the extra pressure. They both followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into the hallway.

"We have done some tests preliminary tests and are waiting on the results. Your sister is doing just fine. Try not to worry," said the nurse as they walked down the corridor.

"Easier said than done," muttered Buffy under her breath.

Giles intercepted them as they entered the paediatric ward. He tipped the unwanted coffees into the water fountain.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," he told Buffy.

"Thanks Mr Giles you've been sweet," Buffy replied.

Buffy and Willow walked past the beds of several children all in various states of ill health.

"Bet Dawnie's gonna love being on the kiddie ward," said Willow, absentmindedly as she looked sadly at one small girl laying motionless in a cot.

They came to the end of the row of beds. Dawn was sitting cross-legged on the top of her blankets, a familiar pout on her face, which melted away at the sight of her sister.

"Buffy, Willow," Dawn moved to get up from the bed and thought better of it as her head swam dizzily.

Buffy saw the pallor of her sister's face and tried to hold back her tears. All Dawn needed was a show of waterworks from her right now. How long had Dawn looked so thin and tired? If she hadn't been wrapped up in her, own personal hell she might have noticed, Buffy inwardly berated herself. She went over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Buffy, I need oxygen," said Dawn as she patted her sister's back.

"Sorry," said Buffy as she released her hold on Dawn.

"Don't know what all the fuss is about. I fainted in class for a few minutes. It's no big and then the ambulance arrives with all the sirens wailing,"

"How do you feel now?" asked Willow.

"Like a human pincushion. Just had a guy with a wicked needle, and there was some blood taking and it was ew. He was kinda cute though," said Dawn as she rubbed at the Band-Aid on her arm.

"Oh yeah there is not a lot wrong with you when you start talking about boys," Willow laughed.

A doctor came in the room and walked towards them.

"Are you Miss Summers," he asked Buffy.

"Yeah I am,"

"I need to talk to you about something in private,"

Buffy looked over at Dawn. "I'll just be a minute sis," she squeezed her hand and walked away.

"What do you think he wants? And when are they gonna let me out of here?" asked Dawn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy looked at herself in the washroom mirror and practised her words again. She tried several different smiles and expressions that all looked fake to her eyes.

The words _suspected abnormalities_ and _further tests_ were screaming inside her head. _Why did this feel like losing mom all over again?_ she thought as she dashed away a tear. Dawn was the only thing left in this world that really mattered to her as well as the new family she had adopted at the diner. Their father was somewhere in Spain, Buffy didn't even have a number for him. When he had divorced their mother, he had divorced the whole family or so it seemed. Buffy wasn't sure that Hank would even care.

She looked at herself again, and at the dark circles that rimmed her eyes.

"Get a grip Buffy, you've got to be strong for Dawn," she told herself aloud.

Buffy washed her hands and brushed her hair, trying to restore some order to her person even if she couldn't control her life. She walked back to the ward with a smile fixed on her face; it was so stiff that her cheeks ached from the effort to hold it in place.

Willow had her arm around Dawn and they were giggling about some joke or other.

"Hi, what's so funny?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing, was just telling Dawn about this loser at University, Riley. He asked me out, I told him I was going to be no ones Buffy substitute," smiled Willow.

"I thought he had forgotten about me by now, or rather I had hoped," said Buffy.

"So what did the doctor say? I want out of here," said Dawn.

Buffy sucked in a deep breath. This was proving more difficult than she had imagined as she felt her smile slip a little as her sister's hopeful expression.

"They want to keep you here a little longer,"

Dawn opened her mouth to protest.

"Only a day or two," Buffy finished quickly.

Dawn's face crumpled up and she began to cry. Buffy rushed over to her side and took Dawn in her arms.

"I can't stay _here_ Buffy, this is where mom died,"

"Shhh, I know, I know," sighed Buffy as she rocked her sister gently.

"Don't leave me Buffy, please," begged Dawn.

"I won't leave you I promise, I will always be here for you Dawnie no matter what," Buffy looked at Willow. "Could you let Mr Giles know I won't be coming back to the diner today?" asked Buffy.

"I'm sure he didn't expect you to anyway Buff," said Willow as she got up off the bed.

Dawn yawned sleepily, and Buffy frowned in concern.

"Come on you get into that bed and get some rest,"

"Spoken like a bossy older sister," pouted Dawn, but she felt too tired to argue anymore and sank gratefully into the covers.

Buffy moved to the bedside chair and held her sister's hand as she drifted off to sleep. Buffy felt her own eyelids grow heavy and closed her eyes for just a moment. When she finally awoke, it was almost night. The daylight was fast fading and the bright strip lighting had been switched on. Dawn was sitting up in bed looking at her hospital meal as if it were poison on a plate.

"What happened to Willow?" asked Buffy.

"She left a note, she went with Mr Giles, but she said she would call you later," said Dawn.

Buffy shifted around in the chair trying to restore some feeling to her posterior. She checked her watch and looked at Dawn.

"I have to be going soon Dawnie, visiting hours are long over," sighed Buffy.

Dawn's bottom lip trembled precariously.

"I bet we can squeeze in an extra half hour without being noticed," grinned Buffy as she looked around the busy children's ward.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike used the key to his friend's apartment, knocking loudly before he entered just in case Angel was _entertaining_. His feet ached, having walked the streets of Sunnydale for the best part of the day. Anything was better than hearing the passionate cries and whispers of Angel and his latest playmate. He would have rented his own apartment before now, but while things were in limbo he didn't see any point in putting down some real roots until he was safely wed and a green card was on it's way.

He did not really like Ethan. He was oily, but unfortunately necessary at the same time. It had been six months since he had broken up from the woman he _had_ wanted to marry. She had humiliated him on their wedding day by running off with the best man. Drusilla was a piece of work, something that he had not discovered until it been too late, well almost. He sighed tiredly. _Well it could have been worse he could have married her... _A derisive snort left his lips.

He thought about the raven-haired girl who had been his whole life ever since university, annoyingly a pair of green eyes replaced her dark ones. Spike pulled himself up; it was just one more reason why the girl in the diner would make an unsuitable candidate for his marriage of convenience. Why did he get the impression that it would be anything but convenient? He had read the pain in her eyes, not quite hidden by her smile. _Well time was a ticking and he needed to bloody marry someone _his inner voice told him.

"Spike, where did you get to?" asked Angel as he emerged from his bedroom. "Not that I missed you, I met a cute little thing while I was out grocery shopping. She's in the bedroom as we speak,"

"You put a whole new meaning on the word grocery shopping, so did she show you her wares?" asked Spike in a disinterested voice.

"She gave me the whole god dammed store, but enough about me, how's the plan to get you a mail order bride going?" asked Angel.

Spike watched Angel as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine and removed a couple of wine glasses from the overhead cupboard.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that, more a means to an end. Ethan thinks he might have someone," said Spike evasively.

"Angeeeel," a voiced called from the bedroom. "It's getting real cold in this big bed without you," Called a voice from his bedroom.

"Sorry Spike we'll talk later," shrugged Angel as he disappeared back into his room and slammed the door with a loud bang.

"Can't wait," said Spike to no one in particular.

He walked over to the stereo and switched it on to drown out any noise that might be heard from the next room. He took his smokes from the pocket of his black leather jacket and placed one of them on his lips, before lighting it and taking a deep drag as the nicotine soothed his nerves. He knew he could find a woman to marry no problem. Angel knew enough of them, but they always looked at him as if they would want more than marriage.

The last thing he wanted was one to fall in love with him and expect him to reciprocate. He been there and done that. That was how he had ended up here. No, a nice simple marriage to get him residency was all he was interested in. He couldn't give his heart even if he wished; Drusilla's duplicity had all, but hollowed him out and no way was he going to allow himself to be that vulnerable to a woman again...just a quickie ceremony and an I do, and then he could really get on with his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy crawled into bed, the hour was late, but she couldn't face the emptiness and silence of their home. She had walked back from the hospital when she had left Dawn, instead of getting a bus, just to prolong her return.

The doctor had waylaid her before she had left the ward to inform her that there was little point coming in until the late afternoon. Dawn would be preoccupied with tests and what not.

As she lay there in the darkness, studying the shadows as they fell across the ceiling, she felt so alone.

"Mom, what do I do?" she whispered to the silence.

There was no reply to her softly spoken question, there never was. Buffy just sighed and closed her eyes, wishing sleep to come.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reading. I know things have been a little angsty in this story so far, but it will get happier, just kind of building up the story at present. I may change the story's genre to angst romance even. Have not decided yet...**

Chapter 3

Buffy quickly dressed and left the house early deciding a walk to work was exactly what she needed to wake herself up. It had been a little after two when she had finally fallen asleep only to awaken two hours later by the sound of her alarm clock going off.

A call to the hospital just before she left went some way towards quelling some of her fears for her sister. Dawn had had a good night, but Buffy wished more than anything that she could be there for her sister when she was going through her ordeal. She had a genuine smile on her face as she left the house and walked down the street, with the feeling that maybe things were going to be okay after all.

As Buffy arrived at her workplace, the lights were already on in the diner. Xander was usually the one to open up and she could see him working in the kitchen as he got the grills and ovens going. Buffy smiled at him through the window, he smiled back, and seemed little surprised to see her if his expression was anything to go by.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Hi and what do you think you are doing here young lady?" he asked.

"Working, I think," replied Buffy.

"Uh, uh, Giles already got Harmony in to cover your shift, Willow was supposed to call you. We figured you needed the time to be with Dawn, with full pay of course," said Xander.

Buffy smiled at him. "I'm gonna be here whether you want me to or not, besides I need a little distraction,"

"If you are sure? You know an extra pair of hands is always welcome. How is Dawnie?" asked Xander.

He was fond of Buffy's little sister. She was a regular visitor to the diner and often came in after school and did her homework on one of the vacant tables until her sister finished her shift. Dawn would frequently ask them all questions when she got stuck on her assignments and would occasionally help out if things got a little busy or they were short staffed.

Buffy gave Xander a weak smile. "Oh you know Dawn, she puts on a brave face, but I think she's really scared,"

"Kinda like someone else I know," said Xander quietly, not fooled for a moment by her bravado.

Buffy took off her coat and tied her apron around her slender waist. Faith arrived a few moments later, also surprised to see Buffy there.

"B, why aren't you getting some rest, you look exhausted," said Faith.

"Is that another way of saying I look a hag?" asked Buffy dryly.

"Would I say something like that?" asked Faith trying to look innocent.

"That's exactly the sort of thing you would say," replied Xander.

"How well you know me Xander Harris," teased Faith.

They all turned towards the door as Harmony Kendall came through it. The three of them let out a collective sigh as the blonde-haired woman advanced on them. She was wearing three-inch high heels that clicked on the floor with each step. Buffy tried to repress the smile that was spreading across her face. _Give it half an hour and the girl would be wishing she had never showed up that morning, _she thought to herself.

"Harmony," Faith greeted her.

Hi so where do you want me?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Xander.

Harmony giggled at his comment.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with your sister?" asked the blonde.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as the first customer of the day entered the doors. She walked off to take his order before she strangled Harmony where she stood.

"I'll give you an A for tact Harmony," said Faith sarcastically.

"What did I do?" she asked, confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike checked the answer phone for any messages, he sighed his way impatiently through a couple of females asking Angel to call them until he got to the oily tones of Ethan requesting that he meet him in the diner at nine. Spike checked his watch; it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He went to the kitchen, poured himself a mug of coffee from the percolator, and sat down. Angel opened the door to his room, he came out in an immaculate business suit.

"Morning Spike, anymore of that?" asked Angel as he glanced at Spike's mug.

"You can get it yourself, I'm not your bloody slave," Spike replied.

"While you're under my roof is that much to ask that you help out a little?" asked Angel.

"A roof I pay well for living under," snapped Spike.

"Touchy this morning aren't we? Take no notice of me. You know what I'm like until I've had my early morning coffee," grinned Angel. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I have an appointment with a publisher that might be interested in my manuscript, and another meeting with Ethan,"

"Sounds like a blast," said Angel as he drank down the remains of his coffee. He picked up his car keys and brief case and exited the apartment.

"Have a nice day you git," Spike replied.

He got up; enjoying the silence of the apartment for the whole five minutes that he was there, before putting on his leather jacket and following the same path that Angel had taken. He took the short walk to the diner in less than five minutes; it was already thriving with activity. Spike looked around the diner, Ethan was nowhere to be seen yet, but he was early. He managed to find a vacant table, which still had the remains of the previous occupants meal on its surface.

Buffy saw him the moment he entered the diner, the strange feeling of breathlessness she had felt the other day returned. Faith saw Buffy's reaction to the new arrival. She smiled to herself as she walked over to her friend.

"Well look who it is," Faith breathed in Buffy's ear. "That table looks kinda messy, wanna take care of it?"

"What about you or Harmony?" asked Buffy.

"There's no one else, I am in the middle of the coffee rounds and Harmony is serving one of the tables. It's a dirty job Buffy, but somebody's gotta do it," teased Faith.

"Fine," said Buffy as she walked off with a cloth towards his table.

"Go get him girl,"

Buffy's colour rose at Faith's parting shot. Spike was staring out of the window when she arrived at his table and began to clear up the mess. He suddenly turned around to look at her. The coffee cup that she held in her hands slipped from her fingers and fell into his lap. Spike winced a little as the cold coffee dregs soaked into the fabric of his jeans.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy wiped at his thighs automatically with her dishcloth.

"I think I can take care of that," he grinned at her, stilling the movements of her hands.

"Oh, yes...sorry," she apologised again.

Faith breezed by on her way to another table. "Buffy you are supposed to handle the customers, not _handle_ the customers,"

Spike looked at Buffy. "She sounds a real card,"

"I really am sorry, maybe I could get you something on the house?" asked Buffy, flushing as she realised that she had just apologised for the third time.

"Don't sweat it, what's a little spilt coffee between a customer and his favourite waitress?" he grinned.

Buffy flushed at the use of his words favourite. At that moment, Ethan entered the diner and all conversation was at an end. Buffy walked off, keen to get away from those observant blue eyes.

"Early Spike? You must be eager," drawled Ethan.

"Eager to have my business with you over and done with yes,"

Spike fumbled about in his inner jacket pocket and took out the envelope that held the cheque for the amount Ethan had requested. He slid it across the table to him. Ethan's eyes darted around the busy diner. When he had satisfied himself that no one had seen the exchange, he picked it up and stowed it away inside his coat.

"Just tell me where and when," Spike requested.

"St Mary's, October 9th. Ten a.m. sharp. I'll call you if there is any problem before then,"

"Wait a bleeding minute! That's a church," said Spike.

"How very observant of you,"

"I thought this was going to be some quickie ceremony at city hall,"

"No can do, Immigration are clamping down on this sort of thing. A church has that little bit more of a truthful ring to it,"

"I'm not even religious," Spike informed him.

Ethan chuckled. "You don't have to be dear boy, you just have to show up, and besides the priest is an old friend of mine,"

Spike eyed Ethan distastefully. He was a rogue to the core, just how many other pies did he have his corrupt bony fingers in, Spike wondered.

"See you in two weeks then," Spike got up from the table and walked towards the exit, leaving a very smug looking Ethan in his wake. Ethan was a shady character, but one that seemed to deliver, he had to give him at least that, thought Spike cynically.

As he opened the door, he looked across towards the counter and saw Buffy watching him. She quickly looked away; he smiled at the action without really knowing why.

The heat of the diner was getting to her, _or maybe she was just tired_ Buffy thought as she went out the back for a short break. She had found Spike's presence as disturbing as she had the day before. What was wrong with her? Now was not the time to be developing some schoolgirl crush over a total stranger. She leant up against the wall behind the diner, closed her eyes, and sighed. The gentle breeze went a long way to cooling the heat of the Californian sun.

Buffy opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Mr Rayne standing in front of her line of vision.

"Hello dear girl,"

"Hi, I'm on my break," said Buffy suspiciously

"I didn't want service Buffy. I heard about your recent troubles and wanted to offer my sympathies," he replied smoothly.

"Oh er thanks," Buffy answered awkwardly.

"Look, I know that you haven't had things easy these last few months and I wondered if there was anything I could do to make things a little easier?" he queried.

Buffy frowned, wondering just what he was getting at exactly. Faith's revelation of the day before came back to her, she shuddered inwardly at her friend's assumptions. Mr Rayne had always looked at her with polite indifference nothing more. Buffy looked back at him waiting for him to continue. She watched as he reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small black card and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My calling card,"

Buffy took the card and read it to herself _Rayne enterprises. _It looked harmless enough, but explained nothing.

"And?"

"Lets just say I help people that help me. Money...employment...accommodations etc for people who come to the land of the free and decide they want to stay and don't have time to cut through the red tape,"

"Illegal aliens?" Buffy blurted out.

Ethan looked around the deserted alley uneasily.

"In a manner of speaking. I offer them a quick route to a green card, they pay me very well, and I pay the Americans who help me help them very well in return,"

"Your point is?" asked Buffy.

"How do you feel about marriage?" asked Ethan.

Buffy's throat almost closed up in shock.

"You mean _you and me marriage_?"

Ethan chuckled at her misassumption. "No, no. Tempting thought, but I am old enough to be your father,"

Buffy breathed a short-lived sigh of relief. "Well, me and whom then? Not that I would consider it for a moment," she replied.

"Does it matter? You would not to have to live with your paper husband. All it takes is a few minutes in a church for $25,000. Good pay for a morning's work wouldn't you say. How long would it take to earn that kind of money here?" he asked pointing at the diner.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Buffy sarcastically as she tried to give him back his card.

"Keep it," he replied as he turned and walked away.

"I'll never need your kind of help, ever!" called Buffy after him. She screwed the card up in her hand, but instead of throwing it on the street, she absent-mindedly tucked it into her apron.

"Buffy! Break is over could you give me a hand in here?" asked Faith as she poked her head out of the door.

Buffy stood in the corridor of the hospital, a nurse at her side and a doctor standing in front of her. He was talking, she could see his lips moving, but the words had stopped making sense. He had just informed her that Dawn had _leukaemia_ and needed to begin a course of chemotherapy as soon as possible. Before she had had time to recover, the next bombshell hit her as the nurse handed her a list and the costs of treatments already received.

"There must be some mistake we are covered," said Buffy as she looked at the long list.

"Not since the eighth of last month. It seems that Dawn was on your mother's policy along with yourself, but that has now expired. I'm sorry to heap more on you at a time like this, but it has to be dealt with," said the nurse sympathetically.

Buffy stared at all the numbers on the page before her. She cursed herself for her ignorance. Her mom had been gone a little over a year now and her kindly employer had kindly offered to keep their insurance going until Buffy had got back on her feet. He had obviously decided a years grace was long enough. Why hadn't she paid more attention to household matters? She asked herself. _Because you were too busy being, mother, father and big sister to Dawn_ Came back the reply. _Oh, God Dawn _Buffy's hand flew to her mouth as she thought of her sister, what was she going to tell Dawn? She couldn't think on that now, her sister was all that mattered, and she might lose her.... Buffy cut the thought off before it could finish its self.

The only good thing to come out of the doctor's mouth was the fact that she could take her sister home with her that night. She would wait until they got home before speaking to her sister and Dawn deserved to know the truth.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Buffy kissed her sister goodnight and walked downstairs and into the lounge. Willow came in through the kitchen with a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. Buffy dropped down on the sofa and kicked off her trainers, wriggling her toes in the carpet pile as she stretched out. Willow passed her a mug and Buffy sipped at it gratefully, before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm glad you're here Willow," said Buffy.

"I wouldn't have missed Dawnie's homecoming for the world. How did she take the news?"

"Dawn was surprisingly chipper about the whole thing, but I can't help thinking its all an act,"

"She is a strong young woman Buffy, give her more credit. She's really grown up this past year, whiney Dawn hasn't surfaced since..."

"Before mom died?" asked Buffy cutting her friend off mid sentence.

"Yeah,"

"Willow this is all too much for me it's all..." Buffy's face crumpled as fat tears streaked down her face,

"Hey, c'mon you have managed this far baby. I'm here for you both, you're not alone in this," said Willow as she gathered up Buffy in her arms.

Buffy rested her head against her friend's shoulder until her sobs subsided to be replaced by the occasional hiccupping.

"Thanks for letting me wail all over you," smiled Buffy.

"That's what friends are for," said Willow, returning her smile.

Buffy leaned over to grab her purse; she took out the list that the hospital had given her earlier.

"You know how they say troubles come in threes?" asked Buffy.

"No, but I think you are about to tell me," said Willow as she looked at the sheets of paper in Buffy's hand.

"I got this from the hospital today,"

"Oh, Buffy how did this happen?" ask Willow.

"I'm gonna fix it," said Buffy firmly.

"How? That's a lot of money to find,"

"I'm going to get married,"

The room had gone so quiet that Buffy was sure that she could hear the crickets chirping. She looked at Willow's face, and at the perfect expression of shock on her friend's features.

"I've made up my mind, don't try to talk me out of it. Mr Rayne, you know, _the gentleman _has offered me the chance to make some money fast,"

"You're gonna marry him?" asked Willow in confusion.

"No, don't be silly. He has someone that needs to marry so they can stay in the country,"

"Let me get this straight you're gonna marry a total stranger?" asked Willow.

"That's the idea Willow, in less than two weeks, Saturday October 9th to be exact. What are you doing then?" asked Buffy.

"You want me to come to the wedding? Buffy I don't think I can..."

"No, I want you to sit in with Dawn while I disappear for a couple of hours that day,"

"You could be marrying an axe murderer or the guy could be about ninety for all we know,"

"Don't be so melodramatic Will, it's not like I ever have to see him again after it's all over,"

"You don't have to do this, I could lend you some money, and the others at the diner could..." Willow trailed off.

"No, I don't want anyone's charity and you can ill afford it, what with another two more years at uni to get through. Not a word about this to the others and especially Dawn. She can't know. I'm trusting you with this Willow,"

"You know you can count on me," sighed Willow.

"Good, well I'm gonna call it a night and don't try and talk me out of this because it won't work,"

Willow looked at Buffy knowing that stubborn expression of old; she could tell when she was fighting a losing battle. She didn't agree with what Buffy was doing, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Ok, ok, I will sit with Dawn, but on your head be it," said Willow.

"It is my head and my choice," said Buffy as she picked up the empty mugs and walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

Two Weeks Later Friday October 8th

Angel stood back and surveyed Spike dressed in one of his dark suits.

"Gotta say you scrub up good Spike,"

"I look like a bloody penguin, and this suit is too big for me," Spike replied as he examined his reflection in the mirror.

"Wonder what your bride will look like," smirked Angel

"I don't bleeding care as long as she's female and she shows up. That's the whole point," snapped Spike.

"Hey maybe it's the bag lady who hangs around the park talking to herself, she's always asking for change. Maybe Ethan offered her a get rich quick scheme,"

"Oh you're a laugh a minute," snapped Spike as he reached over to his jacket that was folded on Angel's bedside table. He fumbled around in his pocket until he located his cigarettes.

"No smoking in my bedroom Spike," said Angel as he confiscated his smokes.

"Bastard!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your best man? I'm doing you a huge favour here," said Angel, trying to sound offended.

"More like you want to come and witness my humiliation," replied Spike.

Spike snatched the cigarettes from Angel's grasp and walked out of the room onto the balcony. He lit up a cigarette and leant on the balustrade. By this time tomorrow he would be legally joined to a stranger. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It had seemed such a long way away two weeks ago and now it was the eve of his wedding day. _Well it couldn't go much worse than the previous one _he thought mockingly.

A feeling of melancholy washed over him as for some reason he thought about the girl in the diner. He hadn't seen her to speak to since she had spilt coffee all down his jeans, but he had stopped by the place a couple of times, and had watched her through the steamed up windows before he had given himself a good talking to about what the hell he was up to. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be caught a second time around.

Spike checked his watch, the sun was setting and he suddenly had the desire to get out of here. He took off the suit jacket and dropped it on Angel's bed picked up his own jacket before striding out of the apartment.

Angel smiled to himself as he watched him go.

"That's the biggest case of pre-wedding jitters that I have ever witnessed," he said aloud smugly to himself as he went over to the drinks cabinet and poured out a generous shot of whiskey.

* * *

Spike walked through the park, breathing in the fresh air hoping it would help relieve his taut nerves, because his cigarette wasn't bloody working. He threw it into the gutter in disgust. He nodded to a couple of passers-by as he exited the park and walked down the street. Before Spike knew where he was, he was standing outside the diner. The lights were on, and he could see Buffy walking between the tables with a coffee pot in her hand. She looked so beautiful, like an Angel, if only things could have been different.... he sighed. _Well they bloody weren't you damn poofta_. Spike walked off quickly before he actually did something stupid like go in and sit at one of the tables.

Buffy looked up, she had felt as if someone were watching her. Eyes watched her all the time in a place like this, but it felt different. She looked out through the fogged up windows and was sure she had caught the flash of a bright blonde head retreating into the early evening.

She shook off her stupid fancies. Spike had not come anywhere near the diner since she had been dumb enough to spill coffee all down him. Not that she blamed him.

"Penny for your thoughts Buffy," said Willow as she came up behind her.

Buffy started at the sound of her friend's voice.

"How about $25,000 for them?" Buffy replied.

"That's not funny, you know it's not too late to back out," said Willow.

"We've already been through this a million times Willow. I've been paid the money upfront and something tells me that Ethan is not a guy to cross. It's a done deal, live with it, I have too," snapped Buffy as she walked off.

Willow shook her head sadly as she watched Buffy disappear into Mr Giles office.

* * *

Buffy knocked on the glass of Mr Giles's door.

"Enter,"

She opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, just wanted to make sure that it was still okay for me to take a couple of hours off tomorrow morning,"

"Of course Buffy. Why don't you sit down a moment?" said Mr Giles as he pointed to a vacant chair.

Buffy sank down on the seat, glad to take a load off her feet for a few minutes. She looked at her employer expectantly.

"We haven't had much time to talk of late. How is Dawn?" asked Mr Giles.

"She is fine, the chemo is due to start on Monday,"

"Good, good," he replied placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together.

Buffy looked at her employer. Why did she get the feeling he wanted to say more?

"Was there anything else?" she asked.

He coughed before answering her. "If there was anything you needed, a loan, some time off, you would ask if you thought I could help,"

Buffy's face darkened. "Have you been talking to Willow? Because if you have..."

"No not at all, she just mentioned that she was worried about you, that you were having _difficulties_,"

"Well it was not her place to say. Did she say anything else?" asked Buffy.

"No just what I mentioned. So can I help?" he asked.

"Thanks Mr Giles, but its all taken care of," said Buffy resolutely.

She got up from her seat and left the office with murder on her mind as she sought out Willow. Willow looked up nervously as she saw Buffy striding towards her with a rigid expression on her face.

"I trusted you Willow,"

"Hey wait a moment here, I didn't say anything about the "M" word to anyone. I just thought that if Mr Giles could help you then you wouldn't need to go through with tomorrow that's all,"

"And I've already told you that's not a possibility now," said Buffy.

"Fine I was just trying to help," said Willow as she began to walk off.

Buffy caught a hold of her arm before she could leave. "I'm sorry Willow, it's just that this whole thing has got me all edgy you know?"

"Yeah, and although I don't agree with what you are doing, I think it's a pretty noble thing you are doing for Dawn," admitted Willow reluctantly.

"I just want it done with," sighed Buffy.

* * *

Buffy packed the large holdall as she prepared to go to work like it was any other day, but it wasn't. It was her wedding day. She had her mother's wedding dress tucked safely inside. It broke her heart to put it to such use, but Ethan had told her to dress traditional. She just hoped that she could hold out at work without breaking down in tears. As far as they, all knew she was going off for a dentist's appointment, nothing else. Only Willow knew the truth.

Buffy hurried down the stairs as she heard the knock on the front door. She opened it on Willow, the redhead smiled at her as she walked in. Buffy hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Will, for being here and for everything,"

"No, probs. Where's Dawnie?"

"Need you ask? It's 6am on a Saturday morning," Buffy replied checking her watch. "Well I gotta go, places to be, people to wed,"

"Don't joke about it,"

"My quirky sense of humour is the only thing I have going for me right now Willow, don't knock it," Buffy smiled.

"See you later, around five right?" asked Willow.

"Call me if anything comes up," said Buffy as she left the house.

Willow watched her walk down the path with the huge holdall slung over one shoulder. "Good luck," she said quietly before closing the door.

* * *

Spike stood at the altar with Angel at his side. He pulled at the collar of his shirt that suddenly seemed too constricting to him. Angel turned to him and patted him on the back.

"She's late," Spike noted.

"She is already here, I heard the priest talking to Ethan about it," Angel informed him.

"Thanks a lot mate and you were going to tell me when?" snarked Spiked.

"You didn't ask," said Angel innocently.

"Git,"

"I aim to please,"

"Tell me again why we are friends." drawled Spike.

Both Angel and Spike's attention was taken up as the priest came to stand in front of them and he turned and nodded to the organist at the far corner. Spike felt his heart leap up in his throat as the strains of the wedding march belted out. Ethan and a couple of his friends who had attended at witnesses stood up.

Spike turned to see his prospective bride. The sun was shining in through the windows and he was temporarily blinded unable to make her out to any degree, a white veil also covered her. As she walked forward he was finally able to the woman's features beneath the covering. Angel let out a low appreciative whistle.

"Bloody hell," Spike choked out

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy halted mid-aisle. Her eyes widening in recognition, she gripped the small bunch of white roses she held in her hands so tightly that a thorn pricked one of her fingers. She winced a little at the pain, but paid it no heed. How could this be? Buffy had only found out the name of her bridegroom the night before. It had said William Sutton, no mention of a Spike anywhere, but here he was standing in front of her waiting to be joined in holy matrimony.

She had heard his softly spoken "Bloody hell" and for some reason she had been stung by it. Buffy forced her feet to move forward as she completed her walk down the aisle. The music faded away and she put down her flowers on a pew and turned to face him.

He wasn't looking at her, but at Ethan Rayne seated to the side of her. He was glaring at the older man who just looked back at him and shrugged indifferently. Spike turned his attention back to Buffy; she looked nervously up at him through her veil.

"Hello," was all she could think of to say to the man at her side, inwardly cringing at her trite remark. _Oh, God this was turning out to be so much harder than she had imagined. _It had been a great deal simpler when it had been some faceless stranger. Not that she really knew Spike/William, but they had met and she had had more than a few daydreams that had involved him...

Spike tried to keep his breathing shallow, as he could feel the presence of the girl at his side with every fibre of his being. _This was all wrong, what advantage had Ethan used to get her here or was she just some gold digger seduced by a big fat cheque? _He looked at her again, but this time she averted her gaze to the floor. _Well he was here now and he had dammed well paid through the nose for the privilege of it too._ He thought to himself.

He took Buffy's hand as they both followed the priest to the altar, and he noted the coldness of her fingers. The meagre showing of wedding guests followed them. As they walked, the priest recited a passage from the bible. They all knelt on satin cushions while the priest motioned them to make the sign of the cross. Spike made an awkward motion that was more like an x. Buffy tried not to smile at his obvious discomfort.

The priest opened his book and began to read_"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community..._

Spike switched off at the drone of the priest's drone, none of it applied to him...he turned to look at Buffy again. Was it just the trick of the light or could he see tears rimming her eyes. He hoped what ever had brought her to this place in time; it was for the right reasons. He let out a self-derisive laugh that rang through the church. The priest stopped talking and glared at him.

Spike blushed red. "Sorry mate,"

"If we can continue?" asked the priest.

Spike nodded and looked at his bride. _He had to stop calling her that. She wasn't his anything._ He was sure he detected a hint of a smile on her face. Well it was far better than the earlier tears. For a moment, his stupid mind wandered as he imagined what it would be like to be here, being joined to her if they were a pair of typical lovers and not almost complete strangers. He became aware that all eyes were looking at him again as if waiting for something...Buffy nudged him in the ribs.

"What was that?" he asked.

The Priest sighed and repeated himself. "Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to each other in marriage?"

"Oh yeah...uh I know not of any lawful impediments,"

Buffy quietly and evenly repeated Spike's words. _She knew not of any lawful impediments, but she sure knew a whole bunch of moral ones._ She pushed the thoughts aside as she waited for the next question.

"Will you love and honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

_Yeah for the whole twelve months, we are married _Spike thought dryly as he replied in the affirmative. He waited for Buffy's firm response.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" the priest asked.

Spike let out a little choking sound. He hadn't seen that one coming; Kids...Buffy...He had a sudden vision of a little girl with honey blonde curls calling him daddy...

"Uh...yes," Spike replied.

He looked at Buffy, but her gaze was fixed straight ahead, as she looked at the priest. Two bright spots of colour burned her cheeks. _Spike kids...kids of Spike_. The thought of making babies flooded unbidden into her mind, their bodies entwined...and he looked like he would have such a nice body...

"Buffy," The priest looked at her in askance.

"Oh yeah," she could of slapped herself as her voice almost sounded like she was begging to make children with Spike.

There was no more time for daydreams as the priest launched into the marriage ceremony. Angel moved forward and placed the plain gold wedding bands on the prayer book. The priest made the sign of the cross over them before passing the book to Spike so he could take the tiny gold ring that was intended for his _almost _wife. His hands were shaking as he took it and placed it first on her thumb and other subsequent fingers in the traditional Catholic manner he had read up about. Buffy took his much larger ring and did the same to him. As she slid the ring onto the third finger of his left hand, their gazes locked for a second. The material of her wedding dress felt too constrictive to her, as she held on to his hand longer than was necessary...

Spike looked towards the front again, but she continued to study him. _What had gone so horribly wrong in his life that he needed to buy himself a bride?_ He was gorgeous, any number of women would be happy to marry him and for keeps. Why resort to a stranger?

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as the priest announced that they were man and wife. Father Michael looked at them both expectantly. "You may now kiss the bride," he urged.

"Wha-at?" asked Buffy.

Ethan came up behind them with a digital camera. "Come on Kiddies you know the drill. We just need a few pictures for authenticity," he smiled at them both.

_If it got anymore bloody authentic, they would be asking them to consummate the marriage next _Thought Spike as he looked at Buffy She looked adorable beneath her white covering and before he knew what he was doing, he lifted her veil and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Buffy bit her lip as she looked at those lips coming closer to her own. They looked strong, the sort that could destroy a girls reason in just one touch. _Did she dare?_

The decision was taken from her as his lips brushed against hers in the lightest touch before claiming them in a strong all enveloping kiss, like none she had ever experienced before at the hands of her previous boyfriends. Not that there had been many. As soon as they had known there was a younger sister in tow, for whom she was responsible, then she might as well have been a single mother of ten...

"Ahem,"

Buffy barely registered the sound.

"I think I have enough shots of the kissing couple," drawled Ethan behind them.

Spike pulled away, almost regretfully as he looked at Buffy. Her expression was unreadable through lowered lashes. He sighed, took her hand, and led her down the aisle to the doors of the church where they assembled outside for more pictures. Both of them were surprised as they were showered with rice and confetti. This was all becoming all just a little too real for her, and she wondered how much longer she could hold herself to together before the cracks started to show.

* * *

After that, the priest led Spike and Buffy to an inner office where they would sign the register. It was the last time that she would sign her self as Buffy Summers; she was now by law Buffy Sutton. _Well at least her initials hadn't changed _she thought brightly.

Angel had remained silent during the couple's absence, having nothing in common with Ethan and his cronies. However, he had a couple of questions he was burning to ask Spike when they had a moment alone. He had never seen total strangers look at each other with such longing expressions on their faces. He had had enough casual encounters to know it just didn't work that way. None of his willing partners had ever looked at him in that way and for some reason that thought made him bitter.

"Well thank you one and all, that went rather well wouldn't you say?" asked Ethan cheerfully.

"A moment alone if you please," Spike demanded rather than requested as he reappeared with Buffy.

"Of course dear boy, but time is money so make it quick,"

Spike took Ethan by the arm and led him back inside the church. Buffy smiled at Angel, _he must be Spikes friend or he could be another of Ethan's accomplices_

He walked over to her and held out a hand, she shook it firmly.

"Hello, I'm a friend of Spike's. Angel's the name,"

_Didn't any of these people have normal names, but then again who was she to talk with a name like Buffy_ she mused.

"I'm Buffy,"

"That was kind of a given. I was at the ceremony remember?" he drawled.

Buffy blushed anew, if the truth were told the only one she had noticed was Spike. _Which really was not of the good _She reminded herself. Her attention was taken up by the sound of raised voices coming from inside the chapel, Spike and Ethan's.

"I thought I made it clear when we entered this little scheme that it was anyone, but her," Snarled Spike.

"Yes, but time was running out. Beggars can't be choosers at times like these. She needed the money and you needed a wife or have you forgotten?"

"How could I when you never let me for a moment?" asked Spike. "But I told you I didn't want it to be her,"

"A bit late for that now after the deed is done. No one forced you to go through with it,"

"Would I have gotten my money back if I hadn't?" asked Spike.

Ethan stared at him steadily, giving him all the answer he needed.

"I thought not, lets conclude this farce and go our separate ways," replied Spike as he walked out of the church.

* * *

As Spike went outside, he saw his new bride talking to his friend. She laughed at something Angel said and Spike felt as if a knife had twisted in his gut. She had never looked up at him or laughed with him like that. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw them together. He strode over to the pair.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Buffy looked at Spike, before looking away. She was mad at him, she had heard every word of the conversation between him and Ethan and to find out that the idea of marriage to her had been so abhorrent to Spike had gotten her all riled up.

She ignored his question and smiled warmly at Angel. "It was nice meeting you," she held out his hand and instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips. Buffy pulled away almost immediately. Finding herself comparing his kisses to Spike's and finding him wanting which just caused her ire to burn all the stronger.

Spike was scowling at the pair. Why did he feel as if he would like nothing better to do than punch the other man in the gut and wipe that smug smile off his face?

Buffy turned to Spike. "Well thanks for everything, but I have to be back at work in about half an hour and I think I would get tongues wagging if I show up as bridal Barbie, don't you?" she asked.

She put out a hand to Spike, he took it and held on for several seconds longer than was necessary.

"Spike give the poor girl her hand back," Angel reminded him.

"Have a nice life," Spike said softly as he looked into her eyes.

Buffy bit her lip, before she disgraced herself and burst into floods of tears. She nodded, unable to speak before walking back into the church to change.

Spike stared after her.

"Come on, let's get changed out of all this and go out for a couple of beers," suggested Angel.

Spike looked down at his plain gold wedding band. It would take a lot more than a couple of beers to dull the ache that settled in the region of his heart at that moment, but anything was better than how he was feeling right now...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter, they were appreciated.

Chapter 6

_So, he didn't want to marry her did he?_ _Well that was just fine with her. _Buffy stomped around the church dressing room, conveniently forgetting the purpose of the marriage in the first place. _Well she didn't want to marry him either_, she thought petulantly. Did he think he was the only one? Neither of them had been there because they _wanted_ to be. _Well it was all a little too late for that_, she reminded herself as she picked up her bag and marched out of the church. It seemed that everyone had left. Not that she had really expected them to hang around like it was a real marriage or anything.

The wind had picked up a little since she was last outside and the breeze was blowing away the delicate paper confetti from earlier. For a moment, she watched the little pieces of brightly coloured paper dancing around. On impulse, she stooped down to pick up a handful, before they were lost forever and studied them in the palm of her hand before stuffing some of it into her holdall. Buffy looked around the deserted street and checked her watch. She didn't have much time left until she was due back at work. She almost let out a scream as a hand closed over her shoulder. Buffy turned around, surprised to see it was Spike's friend Angel.

"Hi, we weren't sure if you were gone or not, so Spike and I stuck around for a while,"

"That's nice," said Buffy sardonically as she started to walk off.

"Wait up, we hung on because we thought you might like a ride back to wherever you are headed,"

Buffy looked uncertain, her mind made up as she saw the bus sail by her. "Thanks, that would be great," she smiled.

She walked to the parking lot with Angel in silence, unable to think of anything to say. When they arrived at the car, Spike was sitting in the back seat with a rather obvious scowl on his face. The arrival of his paper bride and best friend did little to alleviate it. It had been Angel's idea to wait for Buffy, when all he had wanted to do was go and drown his sorrows in a bucket of beer and forget.

"Do you mind sitting in the back with Spike? It's just that I have one of my architecture projects in the front and I wouldn't like to move it..."

"I suppose I can slum it for a little while," said Buffy innocently as she looked at Spike, before opening the door and getting in beside him.

"Now you kids behave back there, I know how newly weds can be. At any point you might feel the need to get a roominess and I can stop, just say the word," said Angel as he switched on the ignition.

He grinned smugly to himself as he met Spike's eyes in the driving mirror. Spike mouthed the word _wanker _at him before Angel drove off into the late morning traffic.

"Hmmm, that would be about the same time hell freezes over," said Buffy studying her nails in a bored fashion.

Spike turned sharply to look at Buffy, but her expression was unreadable.

"So did you tell anyone at the diner about the big day?" asked Spike.

"Only my friend Willow. Do you think I would want to broadcast this?" asked Buffy.

"Well if you don't want to shout it from the rooftops then why are you still wearing my ring?" he asked her.

Buffy looked down at her hand. She tore it off her finger as if it burned and stuffed it in her jacket pocket, fuming inside at his low chuckle. She was grateful when Angel pulled up outside the diner.

He looked at the sign. "The last resort, so this is where you work. Kind of an appropriate name wouldn't you say?" asked Angel.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a laugh a minute?" asked Spike.

"Frequently," said Angel, in a dramatic tone. "So what's the coffee like?"

"Lousy," said Buffy and Spike in unison.

"Hmmm, guess I will just have to come in and find out for myself," he said as he parked up.

"Fine, look thanks for the ride, but I really must get inside. Remember not a word if you please?" asked Buffy.

"Our lips are sealed," Angel replied.

She quickly glanced at Spike before hurrying inside.

Faith was waiting for her, a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, well, talk about hidden depths Miss innocent," drawled Faith.

Buffy panicked for a moment, _what if Faith knew..._

"Er...I..." Buffy stuttered.

"The two guys I saw you arrive with, and I thought you had a dental appointment," said Faith as she motioned to Spike and his friend.

Buffy breathed a huge sigh of relief, as she turned round to look at Spike and Angel as they seated themselves at a table.

"I did not arrive with them, they just happened to come in the same time as me, that's all," Buffy replied.

"The dark one looks hot in a broody sort of way,"

"If you like that kinda thing, I suppose," said Buffy airily.

"Hello, you are a girl, you have eyes, why wouldn't you?" asked Faith.

Buffy unconsciously looked towards Spike, chewing on her bottom lip again as was her habit whenever she was deep in thought, and by the look on her face, Faith would bet a twenty that it was the bleached blonde.

"So that's the way the land lies," smiled Faith.

Buffy, blushed and tore her gaze away. "I have no idea what you mean," she replied before walking away.

"Like hell," Faith said to herself as she took out her notepad and advanced on the table of two...

Angel put down the menu, his interest immediately piqued by the arrival of their designated waitress.

"What can I get a couple of gorgeous guys like yourselves?" asked Faith.

"Hmm, a lot of things spring to mind, but for now two cappuccinos and maybe you could recommend something?" asked Angel.

Faith preened her self under Angel's obvious admiration. She glanced at Spike, who was staring at a point to her left. She turned to see what had caught his attention. Smiling to herself as she saw Buffy weaving between the tables. She turned her attention back to Spike, noticing for the first time the tiny piece of pink paper in his hair. She reached and took it out and passed it to him.

"Looks like you had a bit of confetti in your hair, something you wanna tell me?" she teased, noticing for the first time his formal suit.

"Uh, yeah, Spike and I, we just got back from a friends wedding," Angel replied smoothly.

"Wouldn't happen to be Spike's would it?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?" asked Spike

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's that shiny gold ring you're wearing. Where's the little lady?" She asked with a slight disapproval in her voice. _What right did he have to come in here and play about with B's heart when it looked like he might be involved with someone else? _"I'll get the specials," she said, looking at Spike coldly before she walked off.

"Way to go Spike, you mock Buffy and you forget to take off _your own_ ring. Sure you're not getting just a little too attached to it?" asked Angel.

Spike moved to take off the ring. "Not at all,"

"You can't do it now you idiot, it will only make things worse," hissed Angel.

"Hate to tell you this B, but you know Spike?"

_If only she knew just how well...wondering what Faith would say if she said, "Yeah, he's my husband of about an hour," _"Yeah?" asked Buffy warily.

"I think he's a married man," Faith finished.

Buffy flushed bright red. "Uh really? That's interesting, look gotta go someone wants serving," she begun to walk away.

"Wait up, I'm just warning you. The last thing you need is heartbreak added to your list of woes," said Faith in concern.

"If ya haven't noticed, I'm a big girl. I can take care of me just fine," said Buffy as she strolled off.

Faith watched Buffy advance on Spike's table, with interest. There seemed to be something going on here, something that she didn't understand. She watched her friend in animated conversation with the occupants of the table....

* * *

Buffy removed her apron and sat for a moment, there were times that she seriously had thought that she would never make it through the end of her shift, but here she was, still in one piece. She thought back to that morning, when she had watched Angel and Spike walk out of her life and into the crowd. Her fingers had gripped the counter so tightly as she had watched Spike leave. It had hurt worse than she could ever imagine. Why had she thought that marriage was a simple solution? How wrong she was...

She took the wedding ring out of her pocket and examined it in the bright lights of the staff washroom. She experimentally slipped it back on her finger and held it out, it looked so right sitting there...

The door was flung open and Faith came in, Buffy quickly plunged her hand into her pocket.

"Jeeze did that ever feel like the shift that would never end! Time to get me some serious fun," said Faith

"Who's the new guy this time?" asked Buffy.

"Broody guy, I got his number," grinned Faith.

"Angel?" asked Buffy.

Faith frowned "Ya, how did you know?"

"Oh I think Spike must have mentioned it earlier," Buffy replied quickly.

Faith seemed satisfied with her answer as she changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of low cut jeans and a tight red T- shirt.

"So you got any plans tonight B?" asked Faith.

"Only the ones that involve a good book and mug of hot chocolate," replied Buffy, not sure if she could take any more excitement for one day.

"You sound like my mom. You gotta live a little. I keep telling you. Shame about Spike being a married man, I think you two would have been good together," said Faith wistfully. "Oh well plenty more fish in the ocean. Catch you later," She picked up her bag and walked out of the washroom.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be alone again. She took her hand out of her pocket, slipped off her ring, removed the gold chain from around her neck, and put the ring onto it. After that, she quickly changed, not wanting to be late for Willow, as her friend had the late shift that evening. As she waited for the bus, a thought struck her..._what if Faith and Angel became an item._ Lovers often shared secrets. Well she would just have to cross that bridge when she came to it. If she were lucky, she could carry on and pretend that today never happened.

* * *

Six Weeks later

It was Saturday morning and one of her alternate weekends off, she enjoyed these days as it gave her chance to spend time with Dawn in a way she was never able to during the week. The only thing that she had found that she didn't like about Saturdays was that every time one rolled around it got her to thinking about her wedding day again. Her treacherous mind would relive the events. The first few days after the wedding, she had been unconsciously looking out for Spike in the diner, angry with herself at her train of thoughts.

Faith and Angel had become _the item _that Buffy had feared, but so far, it looked like Spike's friend was good at keeping secrets. Faith seemed to be under the impression that although Spike was married, he must have split from his wife recently. Which Buffy secretly thought was nearer to the truth than she realised. Faith seemed genuinely happy with Angel, and they were good for each other, both of them having previously been the love em' and leave em' sort were discovering together that relationships could be fun.

Buffy sighed, feeling a little envious. Her turn would come, but when? She hadn't dated since before her mom died, not that she had really felt like it anyway. She had had loads of make customers at the diner, hoping that she would serve them more than coffee, but only one of them had made her heart leap into her throat whenever she looked at him. She wondered what he was doing now. Spike was still living with Angel for the moment, but according to Faith, he would be moving out in a few days.

Others at work had noticed that she had become more withdrawn; most of them had put it down to the commencement of Dawn's chemotherapy. Her sister's treatment had been going well. For the first time in a long time, Buffy felt positive about things. Well at least she felt positive until she thought of Spike, and then she felt like she could cry. Why that was she couldn't tell...Buffy looked up as she heard feet on the stairs.

Dawn was awake, and automatically Buffy rushed forward to help her sister down the remaining last steps.

"Back off, I can do it myself," snapped Dawn.

Buffy was stung by her sister's words, but hid it well. She could not get mad at her; she had seen how sick the treatments had made her feel. Buffy wondered if she would be so cheerful, as Dawn normally was, in the face of so much physical adversity.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Buffy with a smile.

"Veg out and maybe watch a couple of girly movies. Are you up for it?" asked Dawn.

"Sure, I know its only 10am, but who cares. There's some microwave popcorn lurking in the back of one of the cupboards," said Buffy.

"Great, but I get to pick the film," said Dawn, as she and Buffy walked off in opposite directions.

Five minutes later, they were both huddled up together on the couch.

"So what is it?" asked Buffy.

"It's a surprise, one we haven't watched in a while," said Dawn archly, taking the remote and turning on the DVD player.

Buffy felt a lump rise in her throat as the film came on. It was _The wedding planner. _Oh boy, talk about Dawn picking them! How was she going to get through the next two hours? As the film started, the phone rang and Buffy shot up off the couch.

"Don't worry about pausing the film," said Buffy as she walked into the dining room to answer it.

She really hoped that it was some annoying telephone sales person that would drone on for at least half an hour so she could miss some of the movie. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello dear girl,"

"Mr Rayne?"

"Yes, look the thing is, there's a little bit of trouble and I have to leave town permanently. Trouble with immigration I am afraid,"

"What trouble?" asked Buffy fearfully.

"Sorry must go, I have a train to catch, but Spike will be there soon to explain it all,"

"Mr Rayne..."

"Oh and I hope you have a spare room," he interrupted.

"Yes, but why?" asked Buffy in confusion.

"For Spike to stay in of course. Well must dash. Have a nice life and all,"

"Mr Rayne, Mr Rayne?"

The phone was dead. Her head snapped round as there was a knock on the door, but before she could answer it, Dawn had pre-empted her. Her sister opened it to one very pissed off looking Spike.

"Oh God," she muttered, looking from her sister to Spike.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanted to thank everyone for the reviews of the last chapter.**

Chapter 7

Dawn looked from her sister to the stranger on the doorstep. "What's the _oh god_ for?" she asked in confusion.

"I er…um…" Buffy was finding that she was having trouble forming words.

"What I think Buffy, your sister right?" asked Spike, Dawn nodded and he continued "What I think your sister is trying to say is that she forgot to mention that I could stay here for a while. See I'm all the way from England, and I have to leave my current digs. Buffy said I could hole up here until I found something else,"

"Yes…er...I…how careless of me. Let's go check out that spare room _right_ now," said Buffy as Spike walked through the door and into the hallway.

Dawn shut the door behind him, watching as Buffy led him up the stairs.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dawn called up to them.

Buffy's foot almost faltered on the stair at her sister's teasing.

Spike chuckled behind her. "I like your sister,"

"Most of the time she is an unbearable brat," said Buffy, a little shamed at her words, almost the moment they were past her lips.

She took him towards the room at the end of the hall and opened it. Spike dumped his stuff on the bed; Buffy closed the door behind them. She turned to face him, her arms folded.

"Ethan said you were going to explain what was going on here," she demanded.

"Okay, give a bloke a moment," he replied as he took his cigarettes from his pocket and flicked open his lighter.

"I have a no smoking policy in this house, especially around Dawn. So you may as well get used to it," said Buffy.

Spike sighed and put the pack away. "Fine. The situation is this, Ethan has been found out for his little arranged marriages gig. They sent some under cover immigration officer to pose a person needing a quickie wedding. Ethan got wind of it and did a runner,"

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Buffy sarcastically. "What I don't get is why you have to live with me,"

"Simple, any recent marriage that Ethan has been within a hundred yards of, is under investigation. Seems he wasn't too good at covering his tracks…so for you to avoid the state pen and for me to avoid getting shipped back to merry old England, we have to play a little getting to know you game, play the happy newly weds and that sort of thing,"

"Spend time together, learning each others habits and stuff?"

"Now you're getting it, that's the girl I married," he grinned.

"Sssh," Buffy hissed.

"What? Lil sis doesn't know of your matrimonial bliss?" he asked.

"I told you no one does, especially _not_ Dawn. Now we need a cover story…" Buffy paced the room nervously. "You are a friend of Faith's boyfriend Angel, and you want a place to stay for a while, three was becoming a bit of a crowd. I agreed to take you in, as I needed the extra rent money. So far so good?" asked Buffy.

"Sounds like you have it covered, might need to call Angel and bring him up to speed." Spike took out a cell phone, dialled Angel's number, and explained the situation to him.

Buffy watched him while he talked on the phone to his friend. For the first time, she noticed that he was left-handed. The breath caught in her throat as she saw he was still wearing his wedding ring. Her hand unconsciously when to her neck and she played with the gold chain that held her own wedding band. She had not removed it since that day six weeks ago.

Spike looked up at her as he said goodbye to Angel, seeing where her gaze rested. He felt a little uncomfortable. He held up his hand. "Yeah I know, it's just the day we got er married, your friend Faith saw the ring. I was a stupid ass and forgot to remove it. She thinks I am a married man, which of course technically I am," he smiled.

Buffy didn't return his smile. Hadn't Willow warned her that trouble came in threes? First, her mom had died and Dawnie had gotten sick and now she had to play happy families with Spike in tow. She sighed. The fates must really hate her.

"So how do you want to play this with the little bitty Buffy?" asked Spike

"Little bitty who-ey?"

"The nibblet, Dawn," Spike replied, rolling his eyes.

"Better not call her that, she gets mad easily,"

"She looks a little sickly," Spike observed.

Buffy felt defensive at his words. "She was sick, but she's getting better," she replied airily.

"If you don't want to tell me…" Spike trailed off.

"Look, I didn't ask to have you here, so while you are here can you please not pry into things that are none of your business?" asked Buffy.

Spike stood up, and although he wasn't overly tall, she felt at a distinct disadvantage at the height difference between them.

"Look luv, I have already explained what is going to happen if we don't work together on this. You go to the pen, where is it going to leave little sis? Faith told me about your mother. Sorry about that, but you have to be realistic here. Dawn seems a good kid, who deserves better than ending up in a children's home due to her sister's stubborn pride,"

Buffy sat down sharply on the end of the bed. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Spike was right, as much as she loathed admitting it. He studied her white face, hating to be the bringer of bad news. He had often thought of her those six weeks apart and had found himself hanging on every word that Faith had said about her friend. It hadn't been much, because she and Angel were always either on their way out to some party or another or occupied in Angel's bedroom.

He noted the dark circles under her eyes, highlighted by the pallor of her skin. His fingers itched to take her in his arms, but he knew that it would be wrong. He didn't want to be thrown out after he had just gotten here. Buffy seemed a real survivor who had unfortunately had a lot heaped on her shoulders in a very short time. Maybe if she learnt to trust him a little, she would let him take on some of her burden…he wondered where this seep seated need to take care of her came from.

"Ok, just give me a few days to get used to the idea of your being here and we can work from there. What do you do for a living by the way? I need to know a few basics so Dawn doesn't rumble us," Buffy replied.

"I'm a writer, I also dabble in a bit of poetry when the mood takes me,"

Buffy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She didn't know what he would say, but she hadn't been expecting that for sure. He didn't look the writer/poet type. _Well what did they need writer tattooed on their forehead_ her inner voice spoke up.

"Ah, is that another word for unemployed?" she asked.

"I'm not broke if that's what you think," said Spike, a little stung by her condescending tone. "Besides can't do anything until my green card comes through. Before I forget, I have something that Ethan wanted me to give you,"

Spike reached inside one of his holdalls and took out what looked like a photo wallet. He handed it to her. She eyed it suspiciously before opening it. She looked at Spike as she removed the photos from inside. She let out a surprised gasp as she looked at a picture of her and Spike kissing just after they had been declared legally wed. She flicked through them quickly, going several different shades of red.

Both heads turned at a tentative knock on the door. Buffy started guiltily and dropped the photos on the floor.

"Dammit," she groaned as she dropped to her knees to quickly scoop them up. Spike joined her on the carpet and had just managed to shove them under the bed when the door opened.

Dawn looked at her sister and their new boarder, both red faced and out of breath on the carpet together "It was awful quiet, I wasn't disturbing anything was I? I can always come back later," a huge grin splitting her face as she watched them both.

"Your sister dropped something, I was just helping her to pick it up," said Spike smoothly.

"Ya, right. Gonna introduce me properly?" asked Dawn looking at her sister.

""Er, yes this is Spike. He's a friend of Angel's," said Buffy as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Oh, I've met Angel a couple of times at the diner. He's pretty cool," said Dawn.

Spike snorted, before he extended a hand to her and she shook it. "Hello Dawn,"

"Why don't we let Spike here, unpack his things," said Buffy brightly, as she ushered her sister out of the room.

"It's okay, wanna keep him all to yourself huh?" asked Dawn, as she walked off.

"Dawn!" Buffy groaned, hearing her sister's laughter.

"Ever have one of those?" asked Buffy motioning to where Dawn had gone.

"No, I'm an only child actually," Spike replied, absentmindedly rubbing his hands down his jean clad thighs.

Buffy's eyes followed his movements, blushing as he caught her looking at him.

"There's clean linen in the cupboard at the end of the hall, we're having lunch around one-ish if you want to join us then?" she said before closing the door on him.

* * *

Finally, alone he let out the big sigh he had been holding in. "Well that put me in my place," he mumbled to himself, as he walked over to one of the windows that overlooked the yard. The grass was nearly a foot high and was in desperate need of mowing. The leaves from a couple of the trees were thickly scattered in the overlong grass. The whole garden had a feel of long-term neglect about it. He opened the window and breathed in the air. It was cleaner here in the burbs, away from the town. He took out a cigarette and lit it, leaning out of the window_. Well it wasn't in the house exactly if he was half hanging out of the window now was it?_ He reasoned to himself.

He heard the sound of shoes on the wooden porch, and pulled in a little as not to be seen. It was Buffy; she walked down the steps and sat on them. She rested her elbows on her knees and stared off at some unknown point. Spike leaned out of the window to observe her a little better. She pulled out her gold chain from beneath her sweater and fiddled with it dreamily, Spike was arrested by the site of what dangled on the necklace. She still wore his ring, okay not on her finger like he had to, but she still carried it with her. He would have thought that she would have flushed it down the loo, at the first possible chance, but no she had still kept it…

Buffy sat up straight, why did she have the feeling she wasn't quite alone? She looked behind her to see if Dawn had snuck up on her on the off chance of making her jump, but no, the porch was deserted except for her, but there was this strange smell, that smelled a lot like someone smoking. Buffy looked up into a pair of blue eyes that were looking down at her…she quickly stuffed the necklace down the front of her sweater, but she had the distinct impression he had already seen her looking at it. She felt angry, and out of sorts at this new addition to her home.

"I thought I said no smoking in the house," she snapped to hide her discomfiture.

"Yeah, but technically I am not in the house see," he said holding up his cigarette and leaning further over the sill to emphasise his point.

"I'm going to make lunch," she huffed, slamming the kitchen door behind her.

Spike chuckled to himself, not really knowing why he like to goad her so much, she just seemed to bring out the devil in him. One thing he did know, that living under her roof, things were going to be far from boring.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy slammed around in the kitchen as she prepared the makings of a meal. Spike seemed to think he was a real smart ass. _Well she would soon show him_ she thought angrily. _He may have to live under her roof for the time being, but no one said she had to like it_.

She could hear him moving about upstairs. The sounds of drawers and closets being opened and closed were easy to hear as his room was directly above the kitchen. _He'd better not be getting too comfortable _She frowned. Buffy thumped the egg carton down on the counter, wincing as she heard them crack under the pressure.

"Shit!"

"Looks like it's omelettes for lunch," Dawn whispered in her ear.

Buffy turned to face her sister, the scowl still on her face.

Dawn's eyebrows rose in surprise, "If looks could kill. What's got you all worked up?" she asked.

Buffy looked hard at her sister, she was sure she could detect a little smirk playing at the corners of Dawn's mouth. Deciding she was being over sensitive, she ignored it.

"Oh, you know me, I haven't had my caffeine fix yet…what with all the excitement of the new arrival," Buffy lied.

"Yeah I could see you were pretty excited, especially when I found you two together on the floor. Don't blame you. That hair, those eyes…" said Dawn, pulling a dreamy expression.

Buffy felt annoyed at her sister's admiration of Spike's attributes. She didn't want her sister talking about him like that, she didn't want anyone talking about him like that.

"He's married," Buffy blurted out.

"Really? Shame…he's quite the hottie. So if he is married, where is his wife now?" Dawn asked.

"Er…England, they split up," Buffy answered, _why did she feel like she was digging herself a deeper pit with every word that she uttered? _"Why don't you call up the stairs to see if Mr Sutton, er Spike wants a drink or something?"

"Ok," Dawn replied, a big grin spreading across her face, getting the answers she needed for now. _Buffy liked Spike_, all she needed to find out was how he felt about her. She got the distinct feeling that her stubborn sister would rather die than admit to any feelings for their newest member of the household. She had also just pulled what Dawn liked to term her liar face. There were secrets here in need of airing, she decided.

* * *

Dawn crept up the stairs and knocked on Spike's door.

"Hello?" called a voice from within.

Dawn slowly opened the door. "Er hi again, it's me as you can see," she finished awkwardly.

"And?" asked Spike, waiting to find out the purpose of her visit.

"Buffy said she needs some help in the kitchen,"

He arched an eyebrow at her doubtfully.

"She must be desperate to want my help then," said Spike as he stowed his bags away under the bed and followed Dawn downstairs.

Dawn sat down on the sofa and made herself comfortable and switched on the movie.

"You're not coming in too?" he asked her.

Dawn shook her head, "I really shouldn't be let near food, all kinds of bad happens,"

Spike shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Dawn could you pass me the frying pan off the hook there?" asked Buffy, she didn't bother turning around, as she was busily beating the eggs in a bowl.

Spike looked around the kitchen until he spied what she wanted, he walked over and took it down and passed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Oh, did you ask Spike if he'd like a drink of any kind?"

"Nope, but I was told you needed some help," Spike replied.

Buffy spun around at the sound of his voice. "Oh, it's you,"

"And it's so very nice too see you too my darling wife," he replied mockingly.

"I told you to quit that, and what are you doing here?" she returned waspishly.

"Dawn said you needed help," Spike answered her.

"She lied,"

"I guessed as much,"

Spike just smiled at her, she put the bowl down on the counter, her eyes widening in alarm as he walked towards her. Time seemed to slow down as he stood so close to her that she could feel the heat from his body. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands reach up to circle her neck. She knew she should stop him, but she didn't want to. She had been thinking of that wonderful kiss he had given her on their wedding day and had compared it to every other kiss she had ever experienced and had found the others wanting.

His fingertips brushed across her neck and she sucked in a breath, waiting for his kiss, which never came. Buffy opened her eyes, feeling very foolish as she saw him holding her gold chain in his hand, her wedding band dangling from it.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, trying to snatch it from him, but he held it out of her reach.

"While I was upstairs, I had time to think," he replied as he took the ring off the chain.

"In between breaking my no smoking policy you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, offering no apology.

"And what did that so obviously super intelligent brain come up with that involves my ring?" she asked.

She had called it her ring, not the ring, but her ring. He liked that she had called ownership to it. If he were honest with himself, he was glad that Faith's mistake had given him an excuse to be allowed to wear his own still.

"If we are really going to make this work then we have to tell Dawn about us,"

"What us? There is no us," said Buffy heatedly.

"Whatever you say Buffy there is an us. You have to wear your ring and we have to tell Dawn and your friends no matter what they think or say. I know there is going to be some hurt feelings among them, but you don't have to do it alone. I will be right there to back you up, we are gonna have to tell them that we are hopelessly in love and make them believe it," Spike answered.

Buffy leaned against the kitchen counter for support.

"Why do you always have to be right?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Tears began to fall down her face and Spike groaned inwardly. There was nothing he hated more than seeing a woman cry. Unthinkingly he walked over to her and took her in his arms. Buffy leaned against him and he stroked her hair to soothe her tears. Buffy lifted her tear stained face to look at him and he smiled down at her.

"Better?" he asked.

Buffy nodded, hating her momentary weakness as she turned away from him, located a piece of kitchen roll, and noisily blew her nose.

"Surely you see it's for the best?" he asked.

"Yeah, and while we are getting things out in the open, I think you deserve to know what's up with Dawn…she has leukaemia," Buffy said quietly, studying a crumb on the floor.

"Oh God, she is gonna be okay right?" asked Spike in concern.

Buffy continued looking at the floor; he touched her chin to raise her face to meet his.

"I don't know, it's too early to tell," Buffy admitted.

"Yeah, but there is hope?"

"There's always hope," said Buffy unconvincingly.

"But you don't believe that?" he questioned.

"Well my life has hardly been sunshine and butterflies, but whose is?"

Spike chuckled wryly at the truth of her words, words that sounded far too cynical from the mouth of a twenty-0ne year old woman. He took Buffy's hand and slid the ring on her finger before she could protest.

"Okay, I concede that we need to go public on this, but not our reasons for marriage ok?" she asked.

"That makes sense, so this is going to be a love match then?" asked Spike.

"To all that world, that is what it must look like," Buffy agreed.

"So when do we tell the nibblet?" asked Spike.

"No time like the present," she sighed.

* * *

Spike set the table for the three of them. Dawn was just finishing up watching the movie when Buffy called her into the dining room for lunch. Spike squeezed Buffy's hand trying to give her strength for the task ahead. She looked at the ring on her left hand finding it strangely comforting sight.

"I love that movie," sighed Dawn.

"What movie was that?" asked Spike conversationally.

"The wedding planner," she replied.

"Ah, can't say I've seen that one,"

"I think I would be a bit surprised if you had," Dawn giggled

Buffy kicked Spike under the table to get his attention, "Ow,"

"What's the matter Spike?" asked Dawn.

"Nothin' ah er Dawn, you see the thing is Buffy and I have some news for you,"

Dawn interrupted them "Oh God, you are pregnant aren't you? I could see the heat between you two the moment you entered the house," said Dawn excitedly.

"Um no, I can safely say I am not pregnant," said Buffy blushing furiously.

"Well what is it then?" asked Dawn as she heartily tucked into her cheese omelette.

"Buffy and I are married," Spike blurted out quickly.

Buffy turned and gave him a scorching look for the bluntness of his statement; she looked back at her sister who had turned an alarming shade of grey.

"Dawnie are you okay, do you need some water?" asked Buffy.

"N-n-no. Just give me a moment," she stuttered

Dawn got her breathing under control as she looked at her sister and Spike, shock turned to anger as she rose from her seat at the table and ran off up the stairs.

"Way to go Spike," said Buffy as she got up to go after Dawn.

"There was no easy way to tell her love and if Dawn went upstairs she went because she needed some alone time," he said as he touched her arm.

"When did you become the expert on teenage angst?" asked Buffy scathingly as she shook off his hand.

* * *

Spike sighed as he watched her march up the stairs. Deciding not to let good food go to waste he began eating his lunch, soon clearing the plate. He could hear Buffy tapping on her sister's door, but to no avail. He got up from his chair and wandered around the room, familiarising himself with his new home.

There was a shelf of family photos of both Buffy and Dawn in varying stages of babyhood right up until their teens. One large picture of a woman with curly fair hair and a friendly smile caught his eye. It had to be their mother, he could see her likeness in both her children, she had kind eyes and it made him a little sad that he would never meet her.

"I'll take that, thank you," said Buffy as she replaced it back on the shelf.

"Was that your mum?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"So Dawn didn't want to chat?" asked Spike.

There was an awkward moment's silence as the conversation briefly ran dry.

"Where is your dad?" he asked, relieved to find a subject to latch on to.

"Hank? Last, I heard he was living in Spain with his latest girlfriend. He hasn't been a part of this family since the day he walked out on mom," said Buffy, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice.

"So he doesn't know about Dawn?" he asked.

"No, if he were interested in either of us then he would have kept in touch,"

Both heads turned to see Dawn slowly descending the stairs.

"Dawn," Buffy sighed in relief. She felt instant remorse as she could tell her sister had been crying.

"So how long you two been married?" asked Dawn.

"Six weeks today," Spike replied.

"That would have been the day Willow came over and sat with me," said Dawn "Where did you meet?"

"The diner," Buffy replied.

"Yeah, we sort of fell in love over a little spilt coffee, there I was minding my business when your sister spills cold coffee all over my manlies,"

"Er yeah Spike that's enough of that heart warming tale. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you Dawn, I should have, but we got the diagnosis for your illness and what with Chemo starting, I thought it would be a little too much for you,"

"And we couldn't put it off much longer as my time was nearly up here and I didn't want to leave your sister alone while all this was going on," Spike explained.

"But how long had you been seeing each other before?" asked Dawn.

"Before what?" asked Buffy

"Before you got married duh," said Dawn in irritation.

"Two weeks, we took one look at each other and we just knew," said Spike, walking over to Buffy and putting an arm around her for effect.

"A love at first sight deal?" sighed Dawn.

"Yeah, something like that," Spike smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Well now that's all settled you can move your stuff into Buffy's room. There is a big five foot bed in there, just perfect for newly weds," said Dawn mischievously.

"Oh bugger," Spike mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Dawn.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," smiled Buffy stiffly, first looking from her sister, and then to Spike.

Dawn then moved forward to hug the new couple.

"So you are okay with this?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, one thing I learnt since falling sick was that time is too short for arguments. Besides you obviously adore one another as I pointed out to Buffy in the kitchen earlier," said Dawn.

"Oh, you did, did you?" drawled Spike.

"This is so neat, having a guy about the house again and a big brother type figure. I just gotta tell all my friends," said Dawn as she bounded off into the lounge.

"And at some point you've got to tell all yours," said Spike as he looked at Buffy.

She had stopped listening to most of the conversation after the words…_you can move your stuff into Buffy's room. There is a big five-foot bed in there. Well she had made her bed and it seemed she was gonna have to lie in it quite literally and not alone…_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks for everyone's reviews. I am off on vacation tomorrow so no more updates for a week (sorry)

Chapter 9

"Well isn't that a fine turn out of events?" asked Spike as he watched Buffy.

"Sorry what was that?" she asked.

"Hello? If you were part of that earlier conversation it seems that I am going to be moving twice in one day, that's a record even for me. Guess I'd better get unpacked again. What side of the bed do you sleep on?" he asked.

"I-er, the right," Buffy replied distractedly.

"The left side it is then, who'd have thought that your little sis would have us bedding down together in a matter of minutes," he grinned.

Buffy caught his expression; _did he need to look quite so happy about it?_

"I expect you to keep to your side too," she said warningly.

"Not a problem for me," he replied challengingly.

"Meaning I might have one..."

All rational thought fled as Spike pulled her up out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. He planted kisses along her neck and nibbled at her earlobe before claiming her lips. She was too shocked to speak, not that she could of with his mouth fused so tightly to hers. His arms felt strong and wonderful. It had been so long since someone had really held her and made her feel safe.

Spike lifted his head to look at her, cupping her cheek. He had seen Dawn enter the room. The display had at first been for her benefit, but then he had got caught up in the kiss and carried along on a tide of emotion that he had not expected.

Both of them were breathing raggedly as they pulled apart.

"I could always stay at Jenna's if you two need some alone time," suggested

Dawn.

Buffy felt strangely deflated at the sound of her sister's voice..._so it had been all for Dawn's benefit?_

"That won't be necessary. Besides you might forget your medication," said Buffy.

"Okay, but any time you think you might want to disappear let me know so I can put some loud music on," said Dawn as she skipped off upstairs.

"She should come with a health warning," said Buffy, folding her arms defensively.

So should you Spike thought wryly to himself, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her form in the tight t-shirt and jeans she wore. How was he going to sleep with her night after night and not touch her? She was getting under his skin and it had been months since he had had a physical relationship with anyone, in fact there had been no one since Dru. But when he had held Buffy in his arms Dru had been the last thing on his mind. 

The thought of his former hardened his heart. What was he doing thinking of Buffy, she was a female he wasn't sure if any of their sex had it in them to remain true. After all wasn't Buffy helping him fabricate the biggest lie of his whole existence? _But one bad apple does not an orchard make _His inner voice of reason reminded him. He knew he was wrong to judge her by Dru's standards, but once bitten twice shy as the saying goes and something was definitely biting at him, but did he want it to stop?

* * *

"Well I am all done in," said Dawn, as she yawned obviously.

She looked at the couple. After dinner Spike had cuddled up on the sofa with Buffy and had pulled her onto his lap. He had felt her resistance, but had enfolded her in his arms anyway. It hadn't been long before her head had begun to droop and she had fallen asleep. It had pleased him that she had trusted him enough to sleep in his embrace. He had stroked her hair while she slept and while Buffy had slumbered Dawn had chatted to him animatedly about her and Buffy's life together. He had absorbed every word for future reference. The two girls strength and the strong sisterly bond that existed had genuinely moved him.

"I really enjoyed our chat," sighed Spike, his legs were cramping a little under Buffy, but he was reluctant to move her.

"So it's about time you and Buffy were getting to bed wasn't it?" asked Dawn.

"I can take a not so subtle hint. You are quite the tease Dawn Summers," chuckled Spike.

"Yeah I know...and Spike..."

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for being here," she smiled at him shyly. "I can see you really care about my sister,"

"I do at that..." he replied, surprised at himself as he realised it was true.

Dawn walked over and planted a kiss on her sister's cheek before going upstairs. Spike shifted about again uncomfortably. He carefully manoeuvred Buffy around until one arm was hooked under her legs and the other under her back. He cradled her in his arms like a baby and lifted her up from the sofa and carried her to their room. Buffy snuggled into his chest and wrapped an arm around his neck. She sighed softly in her sleep as he kicked the door open and deposited her gently on the bed.

He shook her lightly. "Buffy love,"

"Hmmmm," she replied.

"Better get undressed for bed," he whispered.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled as she fell back to sleep.

She did look tired; the dark circles under her eyes had not diminished any, since he had last seen her. Spike rolled his eyes, _she was probably gonna kill him for this in the morning_ he thought, as he lifted her arms to remove her t-shirt. She was wearing a temptingly lacy pink bra. Spike gritted his teeth trying not to notice the swell of her breasts. He removed her boots to concentrate on unfastening her jeans. He quickly slid them down her legs and pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. With her body safely concealed under the comforter he felt as if he were regaining some control over the more treacherous parts of his body.

The bedroom was a little chill in the early winter evening so he quickly shed all of his clothing and turned off the bedside lamp. There was only moonlight to illuminate the room now and he felt annoyingly awake.

When he had gotten up that morning to meet Ethan, he had little idea that he would be sleeping with his _wife_ just a few hours later. Buffy rolled over from her side of the bed and flung an arm across his bare chest as she closed the gap and pulled her self flush against his naked body. _Why oh why had he never invested in pyjama bottoms?_ He asked himself. It was going to be a long night he could tell. He flinched in surprise as she kissed his shoulder. He craned his neck just to make sure that she was still asleep. _So much for thinking there would be no touching in such a big bed_.

"Night Spike," she mumbled dreamily.

"Night pet, sweet dreams," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Spike smiled to himself in the darkness. She may have kissed him while still asleep, but at least she had known who she was in bed with. He didn't know how he would have taken it if she had called out another mans name...

* * *

Buffy slowly awoke; the sun was shining in through a gap in the drapes. She smiled feeling warm and comfortable as she snuggled into something else that was warm and comfortable...

Her eyes shot open as they encountered the wall of a naked chest. She looked up and saw Spike's face only inches from her own. He was fast asleep with a smile on his face. As she tried to move in the bed she became aware of other parts of Spike that were touching her body. She lifted the covers to look down. In the night he had draped one lean thigh over her own. She tried to move away again only to be pressed closer to that hard well-toned body. Buffy was sure that the burning heat of her face would wake him if she blushed any harder...talking of harder...she looked lower and let out a little squeak before hurriedly covering the both of them up again.

Buffy wiggled again, before realising that maybe too much movement was of the bad as she was made more conscious of the lower portions of his body. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering on her next course of action. She had to admit, unless she wanted to wake him up and make him aware of their position, then she had to stay put.

A treacherous part of her mind imagined how it would be to wake up like this every morning in the arms of a lover, in his arms. Buffy's eyelids grew heavy, feeling somehow safe and secure within his tight embrace. _She could worry about how she had ended up in her underwear later_, was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

Spike had been holding a breath, he had been awake only moments before her, but he had a strong sense of self-preservation. He knew if he had indicated that he was awake then she probably would have pushed him out of bed while defending her maidenly honour. He had also felt the cold rush of the air when she had lifted up the covers. He wondered if she had liked what she had seen. He had heard the small squeal and it had taken all of his effort not to burst out laughing.

Well it hadn't been him that had wanted to get all snugly, but then he hadn't exactly stopped her when she had gotten all touchy feely in her sleep either. All that wriggling of her body had almost driven him mad into the bargain. Reluctantly he removed his leg from hers and got up out of the bed, zipping up his jeans as he went to seek out the bathroom.

* * *

He encountered Dawn on his way there and felt a little comfortable about the fact that he hadn't bothered to put on his t-shirt.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"Morning bit," he returned.

Dawn giggled at the name he called her, deciding it was some strange English term or other.

He liked Dawn. Life hadn't been kind to her, how she still managed to remain so cheerful in the face of adversity he would never know, but he admired her for it. It made him feel that his own troubles were so petty and insignificant compared to hers.

She sailed past him and closed the bathroom door. "Gotta be quick in this house," Dawn called out through the closed door.

Spike grimaced as he lent against the wall waiting until she had finished with it. Hoping that it wouldn't be some time tomorrow afternoon. He looked at the door he had just exited, thinking about the night he had just spent in Buffy's arms. It was the most restful he'd had in a long time.

He was wrenched out of his thoughts by an ear splitting scream coming from the bathroom.

"Bloody hell, Dawn, Dawn" he knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Seconds later Buffy came out of the bedroom firmly wrapped up in a robe.

"Dawnie open the door please, its Buffy," she tapped at the door frantically.

Buffy and Spike both looked at each other as they heard the sound of her sister softly weeping from inside. Buffy pushed her shoulder against the door ineffectually.

"Spike could you?" she pleaded.

Spike nodded, understanding what she asked of him.

"I'm coming in Dawn," he told her through the door. He pushed at the door with his shoulder a couple of times before the lock gave way and he burst through it.

Neither Spike nor Buffy were prepared for the sight of the teenager sitting on the bathroom floor, her face partially hidden by her long mane of hair. Buffy knelt on the floor next to her sister.

"What is it Dawn? You scared the life out of me," said Buffy as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

Dawn raised her tear stained face to look at Buffy. She held up her brush to show her.

"It's my hair, it's started Buffy...my hair is starting to fall out," sobbed Dawn.

Buffy took Dawn in her arms and held her while she wept.

"Shhh, it's nothing to be afraid of Dawn. The doctors told you this would probably happen. I know it's a shock sweetie, but we'll get through it like we have everything else,"

Spike looked down at Dawn, the compassion for her evident on his face. He hated what she was going through and cursed the unkindness of the fates that had struck at this young girl. He also felt an intruder being in on her personal grief. He turned to go, surprised as Buffy's hand shot out and touched his leg.

"Stay?" she asked him.

He nodded, as he knelt down on the rug with the two sisters, holding Buffy's hand while she comforted her sister.

It was then, at that moment that Spike realised he loved her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapter.

Chapter 10

Buffy didn't know how long the three of them had sat there huddled together like that on the bathroom floor. Time had ceased to exist. It just felt so wonderful to Buffy, having him there supporting them in their hour of need. _Better not get too used to it_, her inner voice reminded her _men had a habit of leaving, especially in this house..._but something told her that Spike was a million miles away from the type of man her father was.

Dawn's tears had dried some time ago, now she just laid there, her head resting on Buffy's knee as she stared into the far corner of the bathroom. Buffy's heart ached for all Dawn had gone through and had yet to go through, wishing that she could carry it for her instead. Dawn was a fighter and Buffy would be there helping her on, every step of the way, while there was still breath in her body.

Spike was still reeling from his newly discovered love for Buffy. It made him feel frightened and exhilarated all at the same time. All the times he had stayed away for his sanity, made perfect sense to him now. Somehow in the space of twenty-four hours, her little sister had wriggled her way into his affections also. Buffy and her sister were rapidly becoming the most important people in his entire existence and he would do anything to protect them both. Here of all places he had found with whom he really belonged and he would do whatever it took to hold on to that.

No longer would they have to fight their battles alone. He wanted to be there fighting them with her, side by side. If Buffy would have him, he was hers, body and soul. He had the feeling that the older Miss Summers would not accept him so easily. He knew she was attracted to him, but to how deep her feelings ran, was something he was totally clueless about. He cursed himself for thinking about his own feelings, when here was Dawn at another milestone in her crisis that she was going through. He needed to think...

Spike rose from the floor and exited the bathroom for a moment to put on a t-shirt. When he came back it was empty, he caught the tops of a couple of heads as they disappeared downstairs. By the time he had joined them, Buffy had seated Dawn down on one of the sofas. He walked past them into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Hot sweet tea had always been his mother's universal remedy for all ills and shocks like the one the nibblet had just received.

Spike opened the cupboard and was searching it for something that resembled teabags when Buffy came in the kitchen. His mouth dried up like a 14 year old boy at the sight of her and not the mature twenty-eight year old he really was.

"Thanks for earlier," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Spike looked at her tiny hand as it rested on his skin. He covered it with his own and squeezed it reassuringly. Buffy looked into his eyes, her breathing became shallower at the intensity of his gaze. There was no Dawn here to impress with the lovebirds act, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to taste his lips again. Buffy unconsciously leaned in towards him, both of them started as the kettle clicked off and the sound of the backdoor opening sounded simultaneously.

Willow opened the door; she stared at the couple, Spike barefoot in his jeans and t-shirt and Buffy in a robe.

"I...er...am...I interrupting something?" asked Willow.

"It's okay Willow, this is Spike," said Buffy.

"Hello, Spike," replied Willow, her face still the perfect vision of surprise.

"Spike was just making Dawn some tea, you want?" asked Buffy.

"Sure," Willow replied calmly, as if finding Buffy alone in the kitchen with a strange man was an every day occurrence.

Spike held out a hand to Willow. "I'm Buffy's husband," he explained.

"Oh, right, now it's all as clear as mud. I mean I was in on the whole marriage of convenience thingy, but I didn't know it included cohabiting," said Willow.

Buffy took Willow by the hand and walked her to one of the kitchen stools, while filling her in on the events of the last few hours. Spike listened intently as he finished making Dawn her tea.

"So you and Spike are sleeping together?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, but not in the having each other sense," said Buffy, her face colouring.

"Uh, huh," said Willow sceptically.

"Stop it, you are starting to sound like Faith," Buffy replied sharply.

"Scouts honour there has been no having of any kind," said Spike.

"Bet you weren't even a scout you don't look the type," said Willow.

"Got me there red," Spike chuckled.

"So you are going public with your marriage?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, it's the only way," said Buffy as she flashed her ring finger at Willow.

"Don't know what they are going to say at the diner," said Willow.

Spike came and stood behind Buffy, his hand resting on her shoulder. "We are going to tell them together, tomorrow," Spike informed her.

"We are?" asked Buffy in surprise.

Spike nodded, Buffy tilted back her head and looked at him and glanced back at Willow. "Guess Monday morning isn't going to be quite so boring after all,"

"Shame there is no college Monday, I would have rather missed it," said Willow, regretfully. Buffy seemed to be unconsciously looking to Spike for council. Willow wondered if Buffy even realized she was doing it. She decided to stay silent, not wanting to be the cause of one of Buffy's outbursts. "So how's Dawn taking it?" asked Willow.

"She thinks we are in love. It's been enough for her to handle for one day, if she knew I had married Spike to pay her medical bills it would really destroy her," said Buffy.

Both Buffy and Willow turned around at the sound of a mug as it smashed on the kitchen floor. Spike stood there staring at Buffy, his face almost as white as his platinum blonde hair. Buffy looked down at the hot liquid that pooled at his feet, unable to bear the agonised look on his face a moment longer. Her chest ached, her heart thumped heavily within her breast. She glanced at him again; he seemed to have regained some of his composure as he stooped down to pick up the broken remnants of the cup. She automatically went over to him and began to help him clear up the mess. She noted his hands were not quite steady as he picked up the pieces.

Spike hissed in pain as one of the jagged pieces of pottery cut into his thumb. He cradled his hand against his chest. Buffy grabbed his hand and forced him to let her look at it. The blood was dripping onto the sleeve of her white towelling robe, but she paid it no heed as she led him to the sink and ran it under cold water.

Willow watched their actions with interest, especially the tenderness and concern on Buffy's face as she mopped up the blood on his hand with a piece of kitchen roll. Buffy reached across Spike and extracted a medical kit from an overhead cupboard.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"This is the whole reason I told Ethan that I didn't want it to be you when I got mixed up in this crazy get a green card quick scheme," said Spike.

"Because of my troubles?" asked Buffy, confused.

"Yes and no," Spike sighed.

"So when you said that you didn't want to marry me on our wedding day it wasn't because it was me?" asked Buffy hopefully.

"Hell no, whatever gave you that idea?" asked Spike in surprise.

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Hmmm let me see...maybe the _bloody hell_ when you first saw me, followed by your interesting yet very non private conversation with that slime Ethan Rayne,"

"You heard that?" asked Spike.

"Kinda hard to miss," said Buffy as she firmly pressed a band aid to his cut thumb.

Spike looked at Willow and caught the assessing expression on her face, he looked away.

"Well if this isn't a picture of domestic bliss," drawled Willow.

Buffy blushed. "He hurt his thumb," she said defensively as she sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check on Dawnie while you two can finish playing doctors and nurses," grinned Willow.

Alone in the kitchen together, Buffy felt awkward as the silence stretched out between them, Spike spoke first.

"When were you going to tell me your reasons for marriage? Here I was thinking you were some kind of money hungry girl on the make. Well actually not quite like that, I can see you are decent and honest and hardworking, Buffy...I...er...."

"Yes?" she urged.

"Is there any chance we could...?"

"Buffy Dawn needs you," Said Willow as she popped her head around the door.

Buffy sighed at the interruption, wondering what Spike had been about to ask her.

"Sure I'll be right there," Buffy replied.

Spike sighed as he watched her leave. _What had he been thinking_, he had been about to ask her if there was any chance that she would go on a date with him. He laughed wryly at the notion of asking his wife out on a date, but he wanted to get to know her better, not just in case of any chance that they may or may not be investigated by the immigration people, but because he loved her and wanted to know her inside and out. Spike felt his body respond to the thought of knowing her in the physical way, not just to have her, but to touch her and show her just how much she meant to him.

Spike needed to get out, the walls were closing in and the sunshine was begging to be walked in. He strode out into the hallway and slipped on his boots and leather Jacket and exited the house before anyone had a chance to ask him where he was headed.

"So what do you think of the newest addition to the Summers's home?" asked Dawn.

"He seems okay," said Willow.

"You don't seem so surprised at the news," said Dawn. "You already knew didn't you?"

"Yeah, I kind of did. Can you forgive me?" asked Willow.

"I am so over it," shrugged Dawn. "But he is kinda a cute, don't worry he's like a brother, if I knew what it was like to have one," Dawn giggled.

"Well don't get too attached," said Buffy unthinkingly as she sat down on the sofa.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Oh Buffy, you can't start your marriage thinking all men are like Hank, and might leave," lied Willow smoothly, pulling a face at Buffy.

"Sorry old habits die hard," Buffy replied, angry at herself for her slip.

"Spike ain't going anywhere, he's not the type," said Dawn confidently as she walked over to Buffy and put an arm around her.

"It's isn't, not ain't, and what makes you say that?" asked Buffy as she patted her sister's hand.

"What are you my mother now? And hello, have you seen the way Spike looks at you?" pouted Dawn as she went to switch on the stereo.

"Teenagers," said Buffy in mock horror.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," grinned Dawn.

Buffy smiled absentmindedly, her thoughts with her husband and where he had possibly gone in such a hurry and what did Dawn mean, _the way he looked at her?_

Spike walked into the town and headed towards the mall, he dragged deeply on a cigarette and flicked it half smoked into the gutter. _He really should quit_, he mused. He entered the brightly lit shopping mall, glad to be among the anonymous sea of faces. It didn't last for long, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Angel and Faith all over each other, and felt violently envious at their physical intimacy.

"And what's a pair of love birds like you doing in a place like this?" asked Spike.

"Well you can't spend all day counting ceiling tiles now can ya?" grinned Faith, as she leaned in to kiss Angel.

Angel grinned at her in a goofy way as they parted. Spike rolled his eyes at what he termed a sickening display.

"Aww c'mon Spike we're just teasing you," said Faith as she playfully thumped his arm. "How are things with the virgin Mary?"

"The virgin who...er you mean Buffy?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, how is B? She succumbed to your charms yet?"

"Give Spike a chance Faith, he's a slow study, not like us, we see what we want and we take it," sighed Angel dramatically.

"Ah very funny, all I can say is Faith, I feel sorry for you," grinned Spike.

Even with all the teasing aside he could see that the well matched pair had a deep affection for each other. He wanted to be alone, seeing the two of them just served to remind him of everything he didn't have, but wanted and with Buffy. Anyway what of Faith's throw away comment about Buffy being the Virgin Mary; _it had to be a joke right?_ If not it explained a lot of things, _faint heart never wooed fair maid_, he reminded himself. It seemed that Buffy was a maid in the truest sense of the word. It gave him an idea of how to win her heart, as they said actions speak louder than words. Spike smiled to himself as he marched off out of the mall and home.

"Where do you think he's headed?" asked Faith.

"Home to his wife, I'd bet," said Angel smugly.

"And wouldn't B just kill us if she knew that I knew, but I like it better this way," laughed Faith as she leaned up on tip toe to kiss Angel on the lips.

Angel smiled down at Faith. "How could they expect me to keep secrets from my favourite girl?" asked Angel.

"Favourite?" asked Faith warningly, as she gripped his manhood tightly.

"Only girl and you know it...so your friend really is a virgin?" Angel asked.

"Smooth change of subject, but yeah, I am sure they invented the chastity belt just for her. I am in great hopes that Spike will change all that. He's a nice guy and B deserves a break. I happen to think they are made for each other," said Faith as she pulled Angel along to look at something that had caught her eye in a store window.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter, and I brought in a new character for someone lol. Well I had a think about it and thought Xander might be a little lonely lol

I do chapter 11

Buffy sighed, staring at the screen but not really seeing or hearing the movie. Spike was the only thing in her head at that precise moment in time. Her chest ached, and she was irked by the feeling of melancholy that had settled over her. She didn't like its implications one little bit. Spike was getting under her skin and she resented that fact too. It wasn't until she heard a knock at the door and her heart raced within her breast, that she realised she had i _missed /i _him. Tears welled up inside her as she shot up off the sofa to answer the door. She flung it open to a surprised looking Spike. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he noted the tears in Buffy's eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it Dawn?" he asked in concern.

Buffy wiped away the tears before she could make a bigger ass of herself.

"Everyone is just fine," she mumbled.

"I get it," Spike grinned in realisation.

"You get what?" asked Buffy.

"You missed me pet, didn't you?" he asked.

He took her by surprise as he picked her off the floor and lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as he pushed her up against the hall wall.

"Spike, what are you doi..."

Spike pressed his lips against hers, silencing her as he ran his tongue along her lower lip before slipping it inside her mouth. Her hands curled around his neck of their own free will as Spike felt her return his kiss. He could sense the slight hesitancy in her kisses, it confirmed what Faith had told him at the mall, and whether or not it was his primitive male ego talking to him, but he felt a feral sense of satisfaction that she had not belonged to another. He pulled away from her first, calling a halt to their lovemaking.

"Good," he said, as he let her slide purposefully down his body to the floor.

"Good?" asked Buffy in confusion.

Buffy held onto him not sure she could stand unsupported as she felt his kiss seep down to the tips of her toes. Spike studied her flushed face with amusement before striding off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Good that you missed me," he threw over his shoulder before he turned the corner.

"Oh," said Buffy as she sagged against the wall.

"Whoa, call 911 and put me out a fire," said Willow.

Buffy pulled a face at her friend as she followed the path Spike had taken.

"See I told you they can't keep their hands off each other," grinned Dawn.

"Yeah, but I had to see it with my own eyes," said Willow thoughtfully.

* * *

Buffy marched into the kitchen.

"And what was all that about?" she demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Buffy Sutton," he replied innocently.

Buffy felt her mouth water against her will as he pulled his t-shirt over his head to reveal that firm torso she had been resting against only a few hours ago.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked nervously.

"Because I am going to have my wicked way with you on the kitchen floor," he grinned, licking his lower lip with his tongue.

Buffy took a step backwards.

Spike scowled at her, "Oh lighten up Buffy, as if I would, with the nibblet and your friend only in the next room," he said as he turned his back on her and went into the yard.

Buffy followed him to the door, and watching him stride through the long grass of their neglected backyard. He walked over to the shed and disappeared inside. She was surprised to see him reappear with the lawn mower. After checking the petrol levels he brought it to life, Buffy couldn't move for the life of her as she watched him work on the neglected garden.

Spike smiled every time he mowed in the opposite direction, he could feel Buffy's eyes on him, nothing like putting on a little display so that she could see what she was missing. On the walk back from the mall Spike had realised quite a few things about his bride, she seemed to have major trust issues where men were concerned, that was the only reason he could think for her untouched state. She was beautiful and couldn't have been short of offers, but then again she had been coping with a whole lot of bad these last two or three years. To win her wouldn't be without its difficulties, but he loved her and could wait to win her trust.

A shimmer of sweat had broken out on his skin; even though it was December, it was still as hot as an early summer's day in England. Buffy's face was feeling rather warm as she watched the play of his muscles as he worked. She was so far gone in her fantasies involving Spike that she didn't notice that her sister and best friend had just joined her. Spike saw Dawn and Willow sit with Buffy on the porch; he lifted a hand in greeting to them as they settled themselves next to Buffy.

"So whatcha doing Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Admiring the view I would say, drool much sis?" snerked Dawn

"It was hot inside, I needed some air," Buffy replied haughtily.

Willow and Dawn exchanged knowing glances; Dawn got up off the porch and walked towards Spike.

"Nice of him to do the yard for you," replied Willow casually.

"What's your point?" asked Buffy.

"He seems a nice guy Buffy, I know you two met in an unconventional way, but have you ever thought he might like you?"

Buffy laughed uneasily. "What gives you that idea?"

"Um maybe that x-rated display in the hallway?" asked Willow.

"Oh that was just acting for Dawn's benefit,"

"The way you too looked at each other had very little to do with pretend, do you like him Buffy?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know," Buffy sighed.

"Look Buffy, you can't let your traumas interfere with getting some happiness, you are about due for some. Dawn is right, he looks like a keeper. Why don't you give him a chance, just let things happen. What have you got to lose?" asked Willow.

"Oh maybe just my heart and soul," said Buffy, as she looked at Spike.

Willow sighed heavily, deciding not to press the matter any further.

* * *

Buffy went upstairs to bed, it wasn't all that late, and she had pleaded a headache which was actually true. There had been so many thoughts running around in her head that day, both emotional and sexual and Spike had been at the heart of all of them. Maybe she had been closing herself off to the chance of happiness, why did she keep using her father as a marker? There were nice guys out there, and she wasn't so naïve that she didn't know that. It was just taking that final step and giving herself to any one man that she baulked at. Buffy began to undress; she pulled out her favourite sushi pyjamas from under her pillow and put them on. She was just doing up the last button when Spike came into the room without warning.

"Just came to make sure you were okay. You looked a little pale over dinner earlier," he said questioningly.

"Yeah, it's been a bit of a long day that's all," she replied as she pulled back the covers and got into bed.

Spike walked over to his side of the bed and begun to remove his clothing, Buffy's eyes widened in alarm.

"Er Spike, where are your bed clothes?" asked Buffy.

"I don't own any, but you already know that and have seen everything already, so what's the point?" he asked innocently.

"You knew...you were awake...bastard," Buffy huffed indignantly.

"Oh come on take a joke Buffy,"

Buffy got up out of the bed and searched through the closet. She returned to him with some pyjama bottoms.

"These were my father's, perfectly clean," she handed them to him before getting back into the bed.

Spike unzipped his jeans and dropped them to the floor. Buffy gasped, as he stood there naked for a moment before putting on the bottoms. He smirked at her reaction before lifting the covers and getting in beside her. He switched off the bedside lamp and they lay there together in the moonlight, and neither of them feeling the least bit sleepy.

"So what you want to talk about?" asked Spike.

"Nothing springs to mind," lied Buffy, she was still too preoccupied with the sight of Spike's nakedness.

Spike rolled over in the bed, and draped an arm over Buffy. She edged away a little and Spike sighed.

"What are you so afraid of Buffy?" he asked gently.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Yeah you do," Spike replied as he moved back over his side of the bed and turned over.

Buffy fumed, i _so_ _he thought her some kind of coward did he? Well she would show him /i _she thought childishly to herself as she edged over to him until she was spooned up against him. He took her hand and held it and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. He turned over and took her in his arms. She nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his smell, before she knew what she was about; she planted a kiss on his bare chest. She looked up to see him looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm not scared of anything, least of all us," she said defiantly.

Spike liked the word _us_, that she had used it gave him hope for _their_ future.

"Buffy don't you think you could learn to like me just a little bit?" asked Spike.

"Does this feel like I hate you?" she replied.

"Thank you for that," he said, not wanting to push her too much for one day.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the cruel sound of her alarm clock. The numbers on its face glared mockingly at her as she groaned and sat up in bed. Spike opened one eye, before yawning.

"Morning gorgeous," he smiled at her.

"Yeah like I believe that, I have bed hair and bags under my eyes," she replied as she got up off the bed and exited the room.

Spike heard the sound of her going down stairs so he quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower, remembering Dawn's previous warnings of being the one to get there first. He wanted to look his best as Buffy presented him to her friends at the diner for the first time. He smiled at the thought of being able to hold her and kiss her in public, hell he liked the idea of being able to kiss and hold her any time. Spike took off the pyjama bottoms and stepped into the shower. The warm sting of the water went a long way to loosening the tense nerves in his shoulders, both he and Buffy were surprised as she burst into the bathroom, Spike recovered and grinned at her from ear to ear, totally unashamed in his nude state.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit love, if you wanted a look you only had to ask," he purred at her.

"You could have locked the door," she replied, averting her eyes.

"Um well I would have, but we had to break it yesterday to get to Dawn," he reminded her.

Buffy turned tail and fled from the bathroom, the sound of his laughter ringing in her ears. It was too late for her though, she already had a vivid image of Spike soaping his naked body, and the rivulets of white foam running down his chest all the way to his...Buffy was sure her face was so hot that she could fry an egg on it. i _Any more naked Spike and she could run a full length porno memory movie in her head_, /i she thought resentfully.

* * *

After Buffy had left, Spike quickly finished up his shower, not wanting Dawn to be the next one to find him. He wanted to get to know his sister in law, but not while he was buck naked. He wrapped a towel around his hips and went into the bedroom. Buffy was already there, dressed in her waitressing uniform. She was just finishing up pinning her name badge on it, looking up at him as he entered the room.

"Thanks to you, I don't have time for a shower," she snapped, feeling awkward at their enforced intimacy.

"You still smell good," he replied as he walked over to her.

The bedroom felt a whole lot smaller with him in it, as he stood next to her. He leaned into her, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she sure would come, but he only reached past her to get his black shirt that he had laid out. Buffy was feeling very foolish, when she saw he had only been retrieving his clothing.

"Well today's the day," Spike smiled at her as he put his shirt on.

Buffy looked at him, did he have to look so edible she thought resentfully, noting the gleam of droplets of water in his hair. It curled slightly when it was wet; it made her want to run her fingers through it...Buffy snapped out of her illicit train of thought. There were bigger things to think of today, besides parts of Spike's anatomy.

"Yes it is," said Buffy "We need to get a move on or I will be late for my shift,"

Spike quickly pulled on the rest of his clothing and followed her downstairs. He put on his leather coat, and waited for Buffy at the front door.

"What about the nibblet?" asked Spike.

"She will be fine, Willow picks her up, and anytime she is not feeling well enough for school, Willow's mom comes and sits with her," said Buffy.

"Sounds like you have it all figured out. I can always look after her if you need me to. I am a writer Buffy, that's kind of a work at home profession and I like your sister,"

Buffy could see how attached Dawn had already become to him too. All she heard from her sister, was Spike this, and Spike that.

"Looks like Willow gets out of witnessing our big announcement after all, she called me while I was downstairs, she took a later shift as Giles has hired in a new girl in as Harmony wasn't working out, and thanks for the offer," said Buffy. She was grateful for his help, but was afraid of relying on him too much. It was going to be hard enough as it was, when he would inevitably leave her as soon as the danger had passed. That was something she didn't want to think too much about at the moment.

* * *

Buffy was quiet on the bus ride to the diner, she was all too aware of Spikes presence beside her. The journey seemed to be over too soon, and they were standing outside the i _Last Resort /i _Spike took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I brought the wedding pics along for backup," Spike told her.

"Thanks Spike, for being here with me,"

"Well why wouldn't I? We are in this together; it takes two to make a marriage Buffy,"

"But this isn't a real marriage Spike," she reminded him,

"Not for now love, but I can hope," he muttered under his breath with more confidence than he felt.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Time to face the music," he replied quickly.

Buffy opened the door and they walked into the almost empty diner, hand in hand. Only the staff were there as it was before opening. Xander looked up from the serving hatch, with interest as he noted their interlocked hands. Giles had his head in the accounts book and Faith was tying up her apron. The pretty honey blonde woman with an assessing smile, had to be the new girl, Buffy decided as she hung up her coat.

Faith walked over to her. "Don't think I didn't notice the hand holding with the platinum bombshell,"

"Who's the new girl?" asked Buffy evasively.

"That's Anya, she's ok. Xander seems to like her; he was drooling the moment she walked in,"

"Ah, the lonely life of a fry cook," smiled Buffy.

"So what have you been up to this weekend? Something naughty I hope. If I didn't have Angel, what I wouldn't to do to Spike if I got him under my roof," said Faith, a smirk on her face. She studied Buffy's face for her reaction.

"You do have Angel, and Spike is taken," snapped Buffy.

"Really with who?" asked Faith, enjoying herself immensely.

"Well erm..."

"Excuse me, if I could have your attention please, Buffy and I have a little announcement to make," said Spike.

Everyone turned to look at Spike; Buffy swallowed hard and walked over to him.

"This should be interesting," said Faith to Anya, who had just joined her.

Spike took Buffy's hand and looked at her before continuing.

"Buffy and I are hitched,"

There was a loud clatter of pans in the kitchen, followed by total silence.

"So what do you think?" asked Buffy, biting her lip and looking around the diner at her friends.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. For those of you who don't have me on author alert, the story rating maybe be upped to an R for the subsequent chapter, so of course I wont be appearing on the PG13 updates page. Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger.

I do Chapter 12

"B, I do declare, I am shocked beyond words," said Faith in a dramatic southern belle accent.

Anya looked at everyone, not really sure how to respond.

"That's very nice for you. Spike seems well formed, I hope you have great sex and lots of babies," she replied.

Buffy ignored the blunt congratulations from the new girl, looking at Giles.

"Giles?" asked Buffy.

Giles was looking towards the kitchen; Xander was out of view as he was picking up the saucepans which had thankfully been empty at the time of his dropping them. He popped his head back up over the serving hatch, his expression still one of shock.

"Mind if I have a duh moment here Buff, but when did the diner become the twighlight zone? Because I think I just entered it," said Xander.

Faith smiled to herself. "Good question, care to fill us in? We are dying for the gory details,"

"Well I...er...um it was one of those moments...you just see someone and you know that's the person you are supposed to be with for the rest of your life...Spike?" Buffy looked to him for help.

"Yep ours was one of those stories that you only read about in fairytales. Besides she couldn't keep her hands off me and I wanted to make an honest woman of her first," grinned Spike. He grabbed Buffy around the waist and kissed her on the lips passionately, in front of all her co-workers.

"Maybe they need to get a room?" asked Anya.

Buffy's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment when they pulled apart.

"Fairytales as in fiction?" asked Faith, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes...er...as in a happy ever after," Buffy finished awkwardly. She looked over at her employer whom had remained silent throughout it all, he had removed his glasses and was cleaning them vigorously, never a good sign.

"I am very happy for you Buffy, for ah, both of you," Giles replied, before walking off in the direction of his office.

"I'd better go talk to him, I think I hurt his feelings," said Buffy, looking up at her husband.

"Remember it's your life Buffy, you shouldn't be made to feel guilty for making your own choices," Spike told her.

"Yeah, but Giles has been like a father to me this last year," sighed Buffy as she followed the route her employer had just taken.

There was a moment of awkward silence, as Spike looked at the rest of Buffy's workmates.

"So bleach boy, gonna Spill? What's it like living with our B? Hope you are treating her with all the i _respect /i _she deserves," said Faith.

Spike looked down at Faith. He could see by the expression in her sparkling brown eyes, that she had enjoyed every moment of their discomfort, but that was just Faith. He had gotten to know her pretty well while she had been dating his friend. He liked her a lot, especially the changes she had wrought in Angel.

"So how's Mr Happy?" asked Spike.

"Angel?"

"Can you doubt it?" Spike replied.

"He is doing very well. He's asked me to move in with him,"

Spike whistled. "Sounds serious,"

Spike looked over Faith's shoulder at Anya. She seemed totally bored by the conversation and she ambled back over to the serving hatch to talk to Xander.

"Bet your ass it's serious, I think I love him," said Faith sadly.

"And you are not sure if he feels the same way? He'd be a bloody idiot not to," said Spike, as he led Faith to one of the tables and they sat down together.

"Won't argue with that, but Angel wasn't really a commitment kinda guy before I showed up, but then again I guess, neither was I," said Faith wryly.

"Look Faith, I know Angel pretty well. He likes you, I would hazard at a guess that he feels the same way as you. Don't blow it with self-doubt," Spike pulled a face at the irony of his words. Here was he, in almost the same situation, giving advice, when he was too afraid to act on it himself. But then again, Faith and Angel were together because they wanted to be, and not because one had had the other forced on them. He sighed to himself.

"Yes Dad, now about you and Buffy..." she grinned, punching his arm playfully.

* * *

Buffy knocked on the door of Giles's office, not sure of her reception at she entered at his "Come in" She shut the door behind her and sat down.

"Sorry," she offered.

"Don't be sorry Buffy, you obviously knew your mind when you married him, but why the secrecy?" asked Giles.

"It all happened so fast, Dawnie got sick and I met Spike. His time was running out here, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. We love each other, please be happy for me," she pleaded.

"Well he looks a little unconventional, not the sort of person I would have imagined you ending up with, but I have to you points for him being an Englishman," Giles teased her, his ire and disappointment soon forgotten. Last thing he wanted was Buffy doing a guilt trip over some wounded feelings of his own. Her happiness was more important to him than that.

He walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and took out a bottle of champagne.

"It's a little early isn't it?" asked Buffy.

"Not on an occasion like this, no, we'll open up late. Just this once, the customers can wait," he replied as he popped the cork and he walked out of the office, Buffy trailing behind him.

* * *

The first thing Buffy saw as she re-entered the diner was Spike and Faith sitting together at a table. He was patting her friend's hand, and Buffy felt murderous at the sight of them looking so at ease with one another. She recognised the feeling coursing through her for what it was...jealousy. _That couldn't be right_, she reasoned, _to be jealous about something you had to care_. She frowned some more, feeling thoroughly out of sorts.

Faith got up from the table; she smiled at the expression on Buffy's face.

"Got to hand it you Buffy you picked a winner there, brains and beauty a rare combination in a man. Most of my past boyfriends brains were situated in their pants," said Faith.

"Good job you have Angel then," snapped Buffy.

"Do I detect a little of the green eyed monster here Buffy? You keep reminding me I have Angel. Spike and I were just talking that's all," Faith replied.

Buffy felt a little ashamed at her outburst. She just didn't like how she had felt when she had seen Spike with another woman.

"I'm sorry Faith,"

"Its okay, guess it's just all the sexual tension getting to you," she whispered in Buffy's ear as she walked up to the counter to get some plastic cups for the champagne.

Buffy stared after Faith. _Just what had she been alluding to?_

Giles passed round half filled cups of Champagne to all who were present, before raising his plastic cup in a toast to Spike and Buffy.

"To the bride and groom, may they have love laughter and happiness for many years to come,"

"To the bride and groom," came the reply from all present.

"That's great," said Anya as she finished her drink. "Can we open and make some money now?"

Faith groaned. "Killjoy,"

"What did I say?" asked Anya in confusion.

"Nothing, you are perfect the way you are," said Xander.

Anya smiled broadly at him. "Thanks, you too. Did anyone ever tell you that you have nice arms? Do you work out?"

Xander almost physically preened himself under her compliments.

Faith laughed at them. "I don't know about Spike and Buffy getting a room maybe you two should," She picked up her order pad and walked off to serve the first customer of the day.

* * *

The days soon settled into weeks. Spike had been living in their house for two whole weeks now. Buffy almost couldn't remember what she and Dawn's life had been like before he'd moved in. She actually looked forward to coming home in the evenings. Spike had taken over the cooking and most of the household chores, which used to be looming before her on her return home. She had protested at first, but it had made sense in the end. It meant she could spend more time with Dawn and consequently Spike. Buffy realised that she was experiencing the real happiness that she had craved, but which had eluded her for many months.

Spike loved seeing the changes in her, her smiles reached her eyes now. He also adored the way her nose crinkled a little when she laughed and he even liked her independent spirit, which sometimes got in the way of allowing him to help her. Dawn had managed to work her way into his heart and had become the sister to him that he'd never had.

He never lost an opportunity to kiss or touch Buffy hoping he could communicate his feelings through his caresses. The shadow of Drusilla still hung over him a little, he was afraid of the exact same thing that Faith was...of being hurt.

Sometimes when Dawn wasn't around they would get very heated in their passionate embraces. On one occasion, only the other night, if they hadn't been interrupted by a phone call, he was sure they would have ended up making love on the sofa. Spike had been glad of the disruption, she deserved better than to have her first time on a sofa. He still was unsure of how deep Buffy's feelings for him ran, but he knew she wanted him and for now that would have to do.

* * *

Dawn had continued with her painful treatments, her hair had thinned out some more, until one day she had come to Spike in resigned tears. Buffy had been at the diner at the time and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. Dawn had made the decision to have the remainder of her hair removed, before it was all gone. Spike had cut her hair for her and afterwards he had gone out and bought her some pretty silk scarves and a couple of hats. Buffy had tried not to cry at the sight of her sister's beautiful hair all gone, but accepted whatever it took to get Dawn well, a little hair was nothing compared to her sister.

As she had held Dawn she had mouthed "Thank you," to Spike over her sister's shoulder. Her heart ached with gratitude for what he had done. She was learning to depend on him for so much, that it scared her.

Dawn and Buffy pulled apart, and her sister looked at her, her usual smile back in place. "Um Buffy?" Dawn began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could stay at Willow's tonight? She asked me ages ago if I wanted to stay over,"

"Dawnie, I don't know..."

"Let her Buffy; I mean what harm can it do? She already talked to Willow about it on the phone earlier. She is only allowed with your say so," said Spike.

Buffy chewed her lip, she wanted to say yes, but deep down she was afraid of being left alone with Spike if she were truthful. She looked at Dawn and sighed.

"Stop making those puppy dog eyes at me,"

"Pleeese, Buffy," she pleaded.

"Oh, okay, but no staying up late or anything," said Buffy.

"Great, thanks sis," said Dawn as she kissed her sister on the cheek and bounded off into the lounge to call Willow.

Spike looked at her. "You and I on our little lonesomes, what shall we do with ourselves?" asked Spike.

Buffy took off her coat and hung it up. I for one need a bath; I stink of stale hamburgers,"

"You always smell great to me, especially when you are in my arms and our bed," he replied.

Buffy's face turned red at the train her thoughts were taking.

"I love making you blush Summers, you do it so well. Go put your feet up while I run you a nice hot, bubble bath,"

Before she could protest, Spike was gone and up the stairs. Dawn came back out of the living room.

"It's all set; Willow is picking me up in half an hour,"

"You sure you will be okay?" asked Buffy.

"Stop fussing Buffy," said Dawn as she went upstairs to pack her overnight bag.

Buffy pulled off her shoes and flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes just for a moment, without meaning to, she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke, the house was in total silence, except for the sound of someone in the kitchen and the delicious aroma that came from it. Spike came out through the door a moment later.

"So you are awake," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about the bath," she replied.

"That's okay; it should still be hot enough. Dawn has gone by the way, Willow stopped by to pick her up a few minutes ago,"

"So it's just you and me?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah it is,"

"Spike, why do you think Dawn wanted to go stay at Willow's tonight?" asked Buffy.

"You want the real answer? Or the Hallmark version?" asked Spike.

"The truth,"

"She worries that she is a burden to you Buffy. She just wanted to give you a timeout," Spike replied.

"She could never be that," Said Buffy, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"Hey now, you said you wanted the truth," Spike said as he took her in his arms.

"Yeah, I know,"

"Now go get that bath young woman unless you want me to come up there and wash you personally," Spike grinned at her.

"Um yeah you are right, better get a bath,"

"And don't be long; I have made something special for dinner,"

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I would treat you, that's all. You're worth it," he smiled at her. "Now get your ass up those stairs, and don't be long,"

"Yes sir," she saluted him cheekily before running up the stairs.

"Saucy wench," he called after her.

* * *

Buffy relaxed in the fragrant bubbles. The room was illuminated only by the candles that Spike had lit. It felt so wonderful to be pampered and cared for. She quickly washed her hair and soaped her body, not wanting to keep him waiting. She got out of the bath and dressed in a short black skirt and a pretty white blouse she had been saving for a special occasion which had never materialised until now. She felt as nervous she had on her very first date at the age of 14. But she wasn't any girl now, she was a fully grown woman, she reminded herself, and a married one at that.

She dabbed some perfume on her wrists and pulse points, before she left the room and descended the stairs. Spike was waiting for her in the lounge. He had lit a couple of tall candles. He had changed also and he looked so beautiful to her in the soft light of the room. Music played discreetly on the stereo, while blood red roses adorned the table. She breathed in their scent, before smiling at him.

"It looks beautiful, thanks," she added tritely, feeling very aware of him and the fact that they were alone.

"Dinner won't be ready for a few moments, would the lady care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

Buffy hesitated for a moment. It had been so long since she had danced, the thought of being in his arms was too big a temptation for her to say no. The music slowed as if on cue, as she laid her head on his shoulder. She stiffened slightly in his arms, as the woman began to sing. It was an old classic, one of her mother's favourite tracks...she sighed sadly against his shoulder. Buffy wondered what her mother would have thought of Spike...she closed her eyes and lost herself in the music and the moment.

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave...to the dark and the endless skies my love.. _

As Spike turned her slowly around the room, his body moulded closely to hers, she felt all the regret swell inside her for the things her mother would never do. Life was a fragile thing, and was nothing without taking chances at happiness, she realised. Spike had given her so much these past couple of weeks, maybe not the moon and stars, but it came pretty damn close.

_The first time I ever kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand like the trembling heart of a captive bird that was there at my command my love..._

Spike looked down at her; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He swallowed hard at the sight of her. She looked up at him and smiled, before reaching up and pressing her lips to his.

_The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine and I knew our joy would fill the earth and last until the end of time my love, and it would last until the end of time, the first time ever I saw your face..._

They pulled apart, both of them gasping for breath. Buffy's heartstrings pulled at the words of the song, it was then with all certainty that she knew what she had wanted since the first time she had seen him.

"Spike," she breathed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Make love to me,"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Changing the category of this story to Angst/Romance as it has rather been on the far side of angst, maybe even more than I originally intended :)

Chapter 13

"What?" asked Spike.

"Take me to bed,"

"Yeah I got that part, why?" Maybe he was off his gourd to be questioning her at a time like this, but he needed to be sure it was what she really wanted and not out of some kind of gratitude or other.

"Do you need me to draw diagrams?" she asked.

Spike shook his head, "No, but it's what you want?"

Buffy leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips. She placed his hand on her breast; she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "I want you, and only you,"

"Buffy, I want you too, but before we go to bed, I need to know...is this your first time?" he asked.

Buffy's heart leapt at the words _before we go to bed. _She had been afraid that he was about to reject her.

"What makes you think that? Is it some kinda of sin to be a virgin at my advanced age?" she asked sarcastically, as angry colour flooded her cheeks.

"No, I think it's beautiful. I just want _you_ to be sure that you want me as your first lover, and that there is no room for regrets on your part,"

Buffy sucked in a breath, realising that she wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted in her adult life, apart from Dawn's health. She bit her lip as was her habit to do so when in conflict. She looked at Spike, seeing the fear of her answer in his eyes.

"Spike take me up those stairs and make me yours before I pick you up and carry you up there myself, " she said breathily.

"I'd like to see you try," he chuckled, "But I might be able to oblige the lady,"

Spike scooped her up in his arms and took the stairs at a run.

"Eager much?" Buffy giggled shyly, arching an eyebrow at him, before crushing her lips to his.

He kicked open the door and lowered Buffy gently onto the bed.

"God, you look so beautiful," he replied fiercely, as he walked over to the bed and switched on the lamp.

"I thought you would want to be in the dark," she said nervously.

"I want to be able to look at every inch of that luscious body and see every emotion in your eyes as I make love to you. Do you know that having you so near me night after night has driven me to near insanity?" he asked.

"Me too," she admitted, "I just wasn't sure you felt the same way,"

Spike took her hand and placed it on his body. "Does this feel like I'm not interested?"

Buffy swallowed at the feel of him under her hand, a little frightened at his size, that she had only glimpsed at before.

"You feel...g-good," she replied.

Spike smiled at her before lowering his head to kiss her lips. He moved on to her neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft white skin and tasting the perfume that was uniquely her. Buffy thrust her hands into his hair as he trailed kisses along her collar bone to the lacy edging of her bra. He lifted up his head to look at her. Buffy sat up a little to shed her blouse, she pulled Spike's shirt off him with such force that a couple of buttons went flying. Both of them laughed.

"Who's the eager one now pet?" he asked as he unclasped her bra, both of them impatient to feel skin against skin.

He was right, she was eager, eager to start living...and she realised with a jolt... maybe even loving.

Buffy arched up on the bed as his kisses travelled lower until he was at the waistband of her skirt. He reached behind her and unzipped it, taking the remainder of her clothing with it until she was naked to his gaze.

"Every bit as lovely as the first night you lay in my arms," he said in awe.

Spike removed the rest of his clothing, and covered her body with his own. They lay there together like that for a few moments, he didn't want to rush her or frighten her in anyway, wanting her to get used to the weight of his body on hers. Buffy had other ideas as she wriggled her hips and made him groan. She smiled at him with a satisfied gleam to her eyes, self satisfied in the knowledge that she had caused him to cry out.

"You're a tease Buffy Sutton," he said slowly worked his way down her body.

"Nope, but I am learning to be," she gasped as he touched her intimately.

"Two can play at that game," he replied, looking up at her, his tongue touching his lower lip, before lowering his head again.

The room was filled with their mutual whispers and sighs, Buffy writhed beneath his touch wanting release from the heat that Spike had ignited within her. She parted her legs instinctively, pleading with him to take that final step. Spike looked at her, an unspoken question in his eyes. She nodded, her eyes glazed with passion as Spike thrust forward. She cried out in pain, he begun to pull away, but she wrapped her legs around him urging him on. The hurt soon begun to fade to be replaced by pleasure she had only dreamt of...

Buffy looked at the clock, it read one am. Spike was sleeping softly by her side, a little smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He looked relaxed and almost boyish in the soft moonlight. She wondered what he dreamt of while he slept. Her stomach rumbled distracting her from her thoughts. She slipped her arm out from under him, and sat up, wincing a little at the soreness of her limbs and other places. She smiled in remembrance of their passion as she eyed the scattered clothing on the bedroom floor.

For once she felt really blessed to have had her first time with someone as tender as Spike. A few of her friends had told her horror stories of their first times with guys who had cared nothing except for their own pleasure, but he had been there with her, every step of the way. She placed a kiss on his lips before shrugging on her dressing gown to set off on a mission to find something fattening and preferably covered with chocolate.

She crept out of the room not wanting to wake Spike, and not really sure what she would say to him when they did get around to having "The Talk" which she knew was surely coming. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk; she just needed to sort out the jumble of emotions that rattled around inside her. Buffy knew it was clichéd, but she finally understood what some of the fuss was about...

Spike opened his eyes and reached over for Buffy, encountering only a pillow, he sat up in bed and looked around the empty room.

"Buffy luv?"

He lifted back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. _Where was she? Maybe he'd been too rough and had unwittingly hurt her._ _He needed to find her and make sure she was okay. _Spike looked around the room, spying his pyjama bottoms on the floor; he picked them up and hastily pulled them on. He marched out of the room, checking the bathroom first before running downstairs. The house was silent. His head whipped round as he heard the muffled Klink of glass.

"Buffy?"

Spike walked towards the kitchen, and flung the door open. Buffy's head was in the freezer side of the fridge, she shot up guiltily and quickly shut the door as she heard him enter. She was licking her lips; Spike's eyes followed the movements of her tongue.

"The bed got cold," he said, inwardly relieved that his bride hadn't decided to do a runner.

"I got hungry," she replied awkwardly, unable to meet his eyes.

Spike walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So I see, it running down your chin," Spike flicked his tongue out to lick the chocolate sauce from the corner of her mouth. "You taste good,"

"Oh I er...thanks," she stuttered, affected by his nearness.

Spike could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and the blush that stained her cheeks as she ventured a quick glance at him. Unable to help herself she looked up at him again, mesmerised by the desire she read in his eyes.

"Come back to bed Buffy," he urged, lowering his lips to hers.

They broke apart moments later.

"Yes, she replied simply.

Spike reached behind her and opened the freezer, taking out the carton of Ben and Jerry's that still had a spoon inside it. He grinned at her as he led her from the kitchen and switched off the light.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"You'll see pet. There's more than one way to eat ice-cream," he replied, arching an eyebrow at her.

Willow checked her watch. "Dawnie it's almost one thirty in the morning, Buffy would kill me if she knew you were still up,"

"Aww c'mon Will, what Buffy doesn't know won't hurt her," groaned Dawn. "Besides we haven't watched Mean Girls yet. Don't wanna waste a good rental,"

"Fine, but I'm getting the quilt, and you can lie on the sofa. I won't have you over doing it,"

"You're worse than Buffy," said Dawn rolling her eyes at Willow.

"We're just looking out for you," said Willow, softening her words with a smile.

"Fine," said Dawn as she stretched out on the sofa. "While you're at, it how about some more microwave popcorn?"

"You're pushing your luck,"

Dawn grinned at her cheekily knowing it was a done deal. She settled down on the sofa and turned the film on. Willow shook her head as she walked out the room and got the quilt and dropped it on Dawn's lap, before heading off to the kitchen. Dawn winced in pain as she felt a familiar ache in her stomach. _Maybe just a little_ _too much popcorn,_ she grimaced

Willow came back in a few moments later, to find Dawn engrossed in the film.

"Did you turn up the heating in here? Cos I'm sweating like a pig, that is of course if pigs sweat," said Dawn

"Are you okay?" asked Willow in concern.

"Sure just a little belly ache, I think I O.D.'ed on the sugary snacks,"

They sat together, huddled up in the quilt munching on the popcorn watching the story unfold on screen. The movie finished and Willow walked over to the TV to switch it off. Dawn had fallen asleep some time ago, but Willow had wanted to see how it ended. She yawned and sleepily made her way back to Dawn, not wanting to leave the teen on the sofa all night. She herself had fallen asleep on there till morning before, and lived to regret it.

"Dawnie, c'mon lets get you up to bed," sad Willow, as she gently shook her. Dawn didn't respond. "Dawn? Dawn!" Dawn's head lolled to the side, and Willow felt the panic rise inside her. She frantically knelt down and put her head to Dawn's chest, some of her fear abated as she heard the beat of her heart, albeit a little too fast. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to the phone and dialled 911.

Secure in the knowledge that an ambulance was on its way, she called Buffy. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered.

Willow started to cry. "Buffy where are you?" She replaced the receiver and paced the room. "Oh God what do I do?" _Faith, she'll know what to do, and Angel is Spike's friend._ Willow went back over to the phone and called Angel's number.

"Hello?" Faith's husky voice replied on the other end. "Whoever you are, this had better be a good one, I was catching some shut eye,"

"Faith, its Willow,"

"Willow, what's up?" asked Faith, hearing the distress in her friend's voice.

"It's Dawn, she came here for a sleepover, we were watching a movie and afterwards I couldn't wake her. I can't get a hold of Buffy. I don't know what to do Faith," cried Willow.

"You called an ambulance right?" asked Faith.

"It's on its way,"

"Angel and I, will take care of Buffy, we'll get her there. We'll break the door down if we have to. Catch you at the hospital," said Faith as she hung up.

Willow sagged against the wall for a moment, until she heard the wail of the ambulance sirens in the distance. She flung the door open and waited for them, seconds later they ran in through the front door as she directed them to the lounge. She watched helplessly as they worked on Dawn.

"She is gonna be okay right?" asked Willow.

"We have to get her to the hospital ma'am, are you next of kin?" asked the medic.

"I am her sister's best friend; we're trying to get a hold of her. Is it okay if I ride with her in the ambulance?"

"Sure,"

The third medic came in with a trolley and they placed Dawn on it. Willow grabbed her bag and ran out after them and got in with Dawn. The sirens wailed again and they were off.

"Please let her be okay," said Willow under her breath.

Buffy awoke with a start, it sounded like someone was hammering on the front door. She turned to Spike and woke him.

"I think someone is trying to break in," said Buffy fearfully.

Spike got up off the bed and quickly dressed, throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Stay here, I'll take care of it,"

"Be careful," said Buffy. As soon as Spike was gone from the room, she pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from closet, and poked her head around the edge of the bedroom door.

She frowned, there were voices, it sounded like Faith and Angel, _but what would they be doing here this time of night?_ Buffy ran down stairs to investigate.

"Faith what is it?" asked Buffy, scared by the look on her friend's face.

"Buffy we tried to call, but no one was picking up...there is no easy way to say this, you gotta come with us, it's Dawn,"

"What about Dawn? She is sleeping over at Willows tonight,"

"Yeah I know, Willow called us, they are at the hospital now,"

Spike walked over to Buffy and put his arms around her, but she was so numb that it almost didn't register.

"C'mon luv, let's get you to your sister," he said soothingly.

Buffy looked up at Spike, her eyes blank. She pulled away from him and walked over to the hall cupboard as if in a trance to get her coat.

"I'm sorry Buffy," offered Angel as he led her out to the car. She nodded at him vaguely.

The ride to the hospital was taken in heavy silence. Spike saw the tears shimmering in Buffy's eyes and spill down her cheeks. He put up a hand to wipe them away and she flinched in surprise and looked at him with such agony in her face.

"The nibblet will be okay. You'll see Buffy," he tried to reassure her. She just looked away and stared out of the window. Spike sighed and did the same.

The car pulled up at the hospital, it had barely come to a halt, when Buffy wrenched open the door and ran across the parking lot.

"Buffy!" Spike called after her.

Faith put an arm on Spike's hand. "Let her go, I get the feeling she is suffering a huge side order of guilt right now. You two did the deed tonight, didn't you?" asked Faith.

Spike looked at her, "How do you know?"

"Let's just say I read it in her eyes," she replied as they walked across the lot. Angel linked his arm through Faith's.

"Sorry Buddy, but you couldn't expect me to lie to Faith about your marriage could you?" asked Angel.

Spike sighed. "I guess not, but Dawn and Buffy are all I care about now,"

"See I told ya he loves her Angel," said Faith.

The three of them walked into the brightly lit hospital reception. "Dawn Summers?" asked Spike.

"Are you family? Because only family are allowed to see her at the moment," said the Nurse suspiciously.

"I'm her brother-in-law," Spike stated.

"Okay, but the rest of you will have to sit in the waiting room," the nurse informed them.

Spike took off in search of his missing wife. He found her in a private room with Dawn and Willow. She was sitting next to Dawn's bed and holding her sister's hand.

Spike looked at Willow "How is she?" he asked.

"They are running tests now, but they think its pancreatitis, probably brought on by a reaction to her chemo meds," said Willow.

Buffy's face crumpled at her friend's words, Spike went over to her and took her in his arms.

"God, it's my entire fault," Buffy sobbed. "I should have been there, I should have known..."

"Buffy, you couldn't have...it's nobody's fault..." Spike trailed off at a loss for words.

They had been sitting there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock, time had lost all meaning. All the occupants of the room could think of was Dawn.

Dawn stirred in the bed and opened her eyes, focusing on Spike. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"How did I end up here?" asked Dawn "One minute I was watching a movie then bam, nothing,"

"Dawnie," Buffy smiled at her teary eyed.

All heads turned as the door opened and the doctor entered the room.

TBC

A/N and now for the boring medical bit, for those wondering what the merry hell what **pancreatitis** is...

**There are two main types of pancreatitis: acute and chronic. Acute pancreatitis occurs suddenly and lasts for a short period of time. It usually resolves. Some people with acute pancreatitis may have more than one attack and recover completely after each. The symptoms of acute pancreatitis usually begin with severe pain in the upper abdomen. The pain may last for a few days. Some of the other symptoms are: swollen and tender abdomen, sweating, nausea, vomiting, fever, mild jaundice, and rapid pulse.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you to everyone for the reviews of the previous chapter they were very much appreciated. Bit of pimping now, so please excuse, I am nominated for several categories at the Spuffy Awards, if you feel like voting for me, to ?xvote.html and thank you.

Chapter 14

"I need to speak to you outside for a moment if you please?" asked the doctor.

Buffy paled, these private doctor/relative chats never went well. Spike got up from his seat, "I'll come with you," he offered.

"No you stay here with Dawn, thanks anyway. Willow?" asked Buffy.

She looked away, her heart ached at the stricken expression in his eyes, but she couldn't think about that now.

"Uh, ok, if you're sure," she replied uncertainly.

Spike slumped down in his chair in defeated resignation. Buffy had put her barriers up again. There may as well have been a twelve foot brick wall between them.

Dawn looked at Spike, and she smiled weakly at him and held out her hand. Spike got up and walked over to her bedside and took it.

"Why do you look so sad Spike? You look like a guy who won the lottery just to discover he's lost the ticket," joked Dawn.

"I'm okay Dawn really, you should be worrying about getting well, not about my troubles," Spike chided her gently.

"But I do worry, I love you Spike...er like a brother of course, but I do," grinned Dawn shyly.

"I love you too nibblet, that's why I want you to get better above all else,"

They were interrupted as Buffy and Willow came back in. Buffy avoided both her sister and her husband's eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what did the doc say?" asked Dawn.

Buffy remained silent, as she studied the toe of one of her boots.

"Dawn has the right to know pet, she's not five," said Spike quietly.

Buffy's head snapped up and she sucked in a breath before she began.

"The tests were right, it is pancreatitis. They are going to try some new meds, but they say the only real option now is a bone marrow transplant...I'm sorry, if I had been there I might have been able..." she trailed off.

"To what Buffy? Stop her getting sick? Why do you keep blaming yourself? You're not infallible,"

"Thank you Spike, I couldn't have said it better myself," said Dawn, as she looked at her sister, the anger flashing in her eyes.

"Instead of going on about what you could have done, how about doing something in the now," said Spike.

"Like what? Crawl in that bed and take Dawn's place, because if I could, I would, in a heartbeat," sobbed Buffy.

"I was thinking of doing something a little more positive like being tested for donor compatibility actually," snapped Spike. He ran his hands tiredly through his hair, to try and dampen down his rising temper.

Dawn's face crumpled as her sister's words sank in, and she held out her arms to her. Buffy ran to her sister and hugged her tightly to her chest. She stroked her hair as she rocked Dawn almost like a baby.

"I can't lose you Dawn, you're all I have," Buffy whispered against her hair.

Willow looked at Spike, gauging his reaction to his wife's softly spoken words. She saw the pain that flashed in their depths before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Dawn looked up at Buffy "You have Spike too Buffy. He loves you so much," said Dawn.

Buffy stiffened in her sister's arms as it hit her, she did love him, so very much, but every time she looked at him, she imagined herself in his arms making love while her sister had been in pain and needing her. The disgust and self loathing she felt raged through her like a wild river, bent on a course of destruction. She had been on the verge of admitting her feelings to Spike too, until their new found happiness had come crashing down around her ears.

"I love him too," said Buffy, somehow saying it aloud made it seem more real, she said it again. "I love Spike,"

"Yeah I gathered that, why else would you have married him?" asked Dawn.

"Why else indeed...er...I'm gonna go check on Spike," said Willow, wanting to let the sisters have some alone time. "Want a soda?"

Buffy nodded and smiled at Willow, as she made to leave the room.

* * *

Spike stood outside the entrance to the hospital, a cigarette in his hand. He had been trying to quit and was on the patch, but desperate times called for stress relief that only the nicotine could give him. He was angry at himself for what he considered his selfish thoughts, but hearing Buffy say that Dawn was the only person she had, had struck him to the core. Okay, they had made love, he didn't expect her declaration of undying love afterwards, but he was sure it had meant something to her. _Maybe she had just grown tired of being a virgin and he was the most convenient and attractive male at hand?_ He thought bleakly to himself as the old self-doubts began to pour in. 

He flicked the cigarette butt to the sidewalk and ground it out with his boot.

"Could have sworn you were quitting Spike, or should I say are you a quitter?" asked Willow.

Spike cocked his head and looked at her. "I won't even begin to pretend that I know what you are talking about red,"

"Well, if you had hung around a little longer, you might have heard something pretty interesting," replied Willow.

"Like what? Buffy telling Dawn that she is the only thing that gives her life meaning? Already been there and done that," Spike replied.

"Never mind, if you can't see it, then I am certainly not gonna spell it out for you," Willow sighed, and she marched off back inside the hospital.

Spike growled "Bloody bints, they all talk in another language! Why the hell was there never a dictionary invented to give us poor men a heads up?" He looked up into the night sky as if it held all the answers.

"Spike? Talking to yourself, not a good sign old friend," said Angel.

Spike rolled his eyes and lit up another cigarette.

"Yeah why don't you light up captain peroxide, maybe if you share them around and we can all slowly die of cancer, rather than face our problems," said Faith, mockingly.

"How's Buffy's little sister?" asked Angel.

Spike took a drag on the cigarette and exhaled before answering his friend's question.

"It's not good; she needs a bone marrow transplant mate,"

"I know there is a registry for that, but I'll sign up for testing," said Faith.

"Count me in too," said Angel.

Spike smiled at his friends. "Thanks,"

As he walked back into the hospital, Angel patted him on the back. "Anytime Spike," he replied.

* * *

When they went back in, Spike found Dawn's doctor and the three of them offered to be tested. It was the matter of a little blood sample being taken from each of them. Faith had already called Xander and Mr Giles. They were on their way to the hospital for testing, even Anya. Spike made his way back to Dawn's room, he knocked before entering. 

Dawn had fallen asleep again; and Buffy was staring at the floor.

"You can go and get your blood tests now, I'll sit with Dawn. Faith and Angel have already had one and Giles and your friend Xander are on their way," Spike informed them.

"Angel? Why would he help me? He hardly knows me," said Buffy.

"Because, he is a friend and he knows how much Dawn means to you and me," said Spike.

Buffy nodded a little shamefaced. "I will have to remember to thank him next time I see him,"

Willow linked arms with Buffy and led her from the room. Spike sighed almost with relief at his wife's departure. It had taken nearly all his self restraint to not grab her and kiss her senseless and try and instil some sanity into her, but he had a strong sense of self preservation, guessing that kissing her would only serve to make things worse while she was in her current frame of mind.

He sat there, watching Dawn as she slept. _When had his life become so complicated? _He mused. _The moment you laid eyes on Buffy Summers you ponce_. He shook his head in self derision. One thing he did know, even though so much had happened, he couldn't imagine wanting to be any other place, but with Buffy and Dawn. Even his writing had taken a backseat to helping his new family. He wasn't hard up for a few quid, but he still had a manuscript that needed pimping. Right now, that could go to hell for all he cared. Spike looked up as Buffy and Willow re-entered the room. She still wouldn't look him in the eye. _Okay if she wanted to play it that way for now, he wasn't gonna kick up a fuss_.

"Well we just did our impressions of a human pincushion, the doctors are hoping that Buffy will be a match, being family and all," smiled Willow weakly.

"Hope is in short supply right now," said Buffy quietly.

"I know the feeling," Spike mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Buffy, turning her head to finally really look at him.

"Nothing pet, let's keep our fingers crossed that the test results will be good news," he replied smoothly.

Angel and Faith dropped Spike and Buffy back home just as the sun was coming up. They walked in awkward silence up the path to the house. Spike used his key and opened the door, waiting for Buffy to go first, before closing it behind them.

"I think you need to go to bed Buffy. You look about ready to drop," said Spike in concern.

Buffy nodded at him before heading in the direction of the stairs. Spike walked around the living room, switching off all the lights that had been left on during their hasty departure for the hospital. He put his coat away and followed Buffy. Spike turned the handle to their bedroom door, it wouldn't budge. He tried it again, but it was locked firmly. He knocked on the door, only to be met with silence.

"Buffy?"

Still no answer, he sighed.

"Fine we'll play it your way for now," he told her through the door.

Spike strode off down the hallway and entered the spare room that had been his for about all of half an hour, the first day he'd arrived here. He sat on the bed, noticing something poking out from under it. He bent down and picked it up. It was one of their wedding photos; he must have missed it, when they had spilled all over the carpet that time. It was one of the ones that Ethan had taken just after they had kissed. He smiled at the look of wonder on her face, not unlike the expression she had worn as he had made love to her only last night. _God had it only been a few hours ago_? The way he felt at the moment, it seemed like another lifetime ago. Spike propped the picture up on the bedside table and lay down on the bed, not really expecting to fall asleep, he closed his eyes anyway.

When he awoke, the sun was high in the sky. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told him he had been asleep for some time. He got up out of bed; his head was still fuzzy from sleeping out of time. He took a towel and decided to freshen up with a shower. The bathroom had a damp, steamy, used feel about it. Buffy must have already been here and not all that long ago.

With a towel firmly secured around his hips and feeling a whole lot better, he tried the bedroom door again, this time it opened. He walked in, but Buffy was nowhere inside, the bed had been stripped too. Spike walked over to the chest of drawers and took out some fresh clothing. He went downstairs to investigate, but he already had the feeling that Buffy was no longer there.

There was a post it note stuck on the hall mirror.  "_Gone to see Dawn, didn't want to wake you, Buffy"  _he read aloud. "Yeah I bet you didn't want to wake me. Never had you pegged for a coward Buffy," said Spike as he screwed up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash.

_ Well she could run, but she couldn't hide, well not forever at least_, he thought sarcastically. He picked up the phone and dialled the number of a local cab firm.

* * *

Buffy entered her sister's hospital room. The teen was up and watching TV. Her face lit up when she saw her sister. Buffy pasted on her best i everything is right with the world  smile on her face. She had spoken to the doctors about the test results, no one out of her group had even slightly come up as a suitable donor, not even herself to her dismay. There had only been two other matches on the donor registry, one had died a few weeks ago and the other was on a rock climbing expedition in Nepal. Luck was really being a stranger to them right now. 

"Where's Spike?" asked Dawn.

"Uh, he's back at home. He was really tired so I left him to sleep," said Buffy.

Dawn frowned, "Has something happened between you two?"

Buffy flushed at the memories of last night's lovemaking. "No, why would you ask that? Everything is great or in Faith's words, five by five," said Buffy awkwardly.

"Uh huh," said Dawn sceptically. "So give me the heads up, what have the lab rats said about my getting a transplant?" asked Dawn.

Spike chose that moment in walk in through the door. Although, she was loathe to admit, it, she was actually glad that she didn't have to give Dawn the bad news alone.

"Well hey, if it isn't sleeping beauty himself," grinned Dawn. "What kept ya?"

"Bit of a long night all in all," said Spike deliberately.

Buffy looked away, her cheeks aflame, her actions were not unnoticed by Dawn or Spike. Dawn noticed the wry little smile that lifted the corners of Spike's mouth.

"So, Buffy you were saying about those test results..."

"Dawnie, it's not good. No one at the diner was a match, not even me," Buffy relied.

"Yeah, but there is that registry thingy that the nurse was telling me about?" asked Dawn.

"There is, but..."

"It's another dead end right?" asked Dawn.

Buffy nodded, swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Spike,"

"Yeah Dawn,"

"I need to talk to you about something, alone," she replied.

Buffy frowned, "Surely anything you need to say to Spike, you can say to me too," she said.

"I really can't, could you give us a moment?" asked Dawn.

Buffy grabbed her bag and got up from her seat, she glared at Spike before she left the room. Spike walked over to Dawn and sat down in the seat that his wife had just vacated.

"So what's with all the secrecy nibblet?" asked Spike.

"It's about Hank,"

"Your Dad from hell?" asked Spike, his dislike of the unknown man rising inside of him.

"Yeah, I can't talk about this in front off Buffy. She gets so mad if the subject is even brought up," said Dawn.

Spike had to agree with that. "What about him? He is somewhere in Spain and his whereabouts unknown," said Spike.

"Well that's what Buffy thinks. I got a letter from him just after mom died. He isn't in Spain, he's living in LA," Dawn admitted. "I even have an address and all. Not that I have made any effort to contact him, I'm still mad at him for not showing up at mom's funeral, but he might be a possible donor,"

"It's a long shot Dawn," said Spike bluntly.

"I know, but if I don't try...Spike I am sixteen years old...I don't wanna die," Dawn's voice broke.

"You are not going to die Dawn," Spike said, taking his sister-in-law in his arms.

"Try saying that, when it's you in the bed," said Dawn.

Spike sighed, she was right; none of them had any real comprehension of what Dawn was going through. They could only sympathise and be there for her.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Spike.

Dawn pulled out of his arms and picked up the notebook from the bedside table and quickly wrote her father's address on it.

"Find him, but please don't tell Buffy," pleaded Dawn.

"I really should," said Spike doubtfully.

"I don't want Buffy to know...I mean what if he refuses to help out?" asked Dawn.

"Don't worry, I will find him and he **will** come and test, even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming," said Spike firmly.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews and comments of the last chapter, sorry this one had been a bit long in coming, I have been unwell.

Chapter 15

Spike closed the door to Dawn's room and begun to stride down the corridor. He was going to need Angel's help on this one. He took out his cell phone, about to dial up his friend's number, when a nurse walked by him and pointed out a sign _No cell phones to be used inside the hospital. _Spike cursed under his breath and put it back inside his jacket.

"Spike!"

He turned around to see Buffy running towards him. By the time she'd caught up, her face was flushed and she was out of breath.

"Buffy," he replied coolly.

"So what did Dawn say?"

"Sorry, I kind of think that's between Dawn and I," he replied as he made to turn away.

Buffy reached out and caught his sleeve, this time she stood in front of him, barring his way. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips. Spike had to admit, that even portraying a picture of perfect stubbornness, she still managed to look adorable at the same time. He couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face.

"Look love, if the nibblet doesn't want to tell you then it's not my place to,"

"Anything to do with my sister is my business," she replied angrily.

Spike picked her up and moved her out of the way. "It really isn't pet," he grinned, still holding on to her as he lowered his lips and kissed her hard. He moved away and Buffy looked up at him speechless. "Well if all I had to do to shut you up was to kiss you, I would have done if before now and more often," he smirked at her, kissing her once more before walking away.

* * *

Buffy touched her fingers to her mouth. She was so stunned, that she stood there in a daydream for several minutes before she realised she still hadn't gotten any answers. She walked to the entrance and looked over the lot, but Spike was long gone. _Arrogant man_ she fumed, but then smiled at the memory of his kisses_, Damn it, why did he have to be such a good kisser?_ She sighed, _why was she even complaining?_ Buffy headed back to her sister's room hoping that Dawn would be forthcoming with some information. She turned the handle and went in, Dawn was a little too conveniently curled up in bed as if asleep.

"Dawn Summers, you ain't foolin' anyone," said Buffy sternly.

"It's isn't not ain't," Dawn corrected her, as she sat up in bed, giving up her pretence of being asleep.

"Nice try at the subject change," said Buffy.

"I learnt from the master, or is that mistress?" mused Dawn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Buffy.

"I have eyes Buffy; I can see things are not as they should be between you and Spike. Both of you are a pair of dumb asses, who need some sense knocking into them. Spike is crazy about you, you are crazy about him. Even I can do the math, you guys belong together. It doesn't matter how you both started out which I don't 100 swallow by the way, but the main thing is that you are together. I may be young, but it doesn't mean I don't understand," said Dawn.

"It's complicated…" Buffy began.

"No it's not sis," snapped Dawn. "When you next see Spike, you either tell him that you love him or else…or else I will never speak to you again," said Dawn, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Conversation over," she added as she lay down and put the covers over her head.

"And that told me," said Buffy as she exited the room.

"Damn straight," said Dawn, as she settled down for a nap with a smile on her face.

* * *

Buffy walked to the bus stop, she stood there for several minutes, it seemed like all the buses in Sunnydale had evaporated. She got tired of waiting and began to walk up the road, deciding the exercise might do her good and clear her head a little. She was deep in thought, most of it stirred up by Dawn's lecture. She didn't hear the car pull up in front of her at first. She looked up as she finally noticed it, cruising next to her as she walked. Angel was sitting behind the wheel with a big dorky grin on his face.

He lowered the window "In need of a ride anywhere?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks, is my house okay?" said Buffy, as she got in the passenger side.

"No problem, I was on the way over to yours anyway," he informed her.

The powerful car pulled away and sped off, soon eating up the distance to her house.

"Oh yeah? Why was that?" asked Buffy.

"Against my better judgement I have loaned Spike my car on the understanding that it's returned to me within twenty-four hours,"

"What does he need it for?" asked Buffy, hoping that Angel might have some answers.

"Uh, uh you don't get past me that easily Buff,"

"Which translates as you haven't a clue," said Buffy sarcastically.

Angel laughed at her words. He turned the car up her driveway and switched off the engine. "Home sweet home,"

"Yeah isn't it just," she sighed.

They both exited the car and Buffy fumbled around in her purse for the house key, before she could put the key in the lock, Spike had flung the door open wide.

"You took your time mate," said Spike as he took the keys that Angel held out to him.

"I found something that belonged to you on the way home. I thought I'd return it to its rightful owner," said Angel, glancing at Buffy.

"Hi Spike," said Buffy, feeling suddenly very shy. It had taken her sister to make her see what an idiot she had been in her behaviour towards Spike, and now faced with him. and her feelings for him she felt very self-conscious.

Spike took Buffy by the arm and led her to one side.

"Look pet, I might have been a bit short with you at the hospital, but I made a promise to Dawn that I intend to keep. If I push it, I might be back by late tonight. If not, no later than tomorrow morning some time, and just in case have the guest room ready,"

"Okay, I understand you can't tell me, it was wrong of me to ask you to break that confidence…you want to use the guest room again?" she asked as his words sank in.

One of Spike's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's not for me and that's all I'm saying. Till later then luv? Don't forget to keep the home fires burning or what ever that means," he replied.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah keep the fires burning, drive carefully," she added.

Spike leaned in and kissed her lingeringly on the lips, inwardly elated at her responses to him. "Gotta move," he sighed, reluctantly releasing his hold on her, before walking away with Angel.

"I love you," she whispered to his retreating form. Now was not the time for declarations, they could wait until he returned, she decided. Besides she didn't really want his best friend present when she poured out her heart to him.

Buffy went in the house and closed the door, a little smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"So did my little wife give you the third degree?" asked Spike.

"Of course, but I couldn't tell her anything as I knew a big fat zero myself," said Angel.

"If you must know, I am off to LA to get daddy Summers," Spike replied.

"Oh you're playing with fire there pal, Faith told me about Buffy's father issues,"

"Yeah? Well we need to find out if he is a match for Dawn. I know it sounds hard, but she is going to have to deal with it,"

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes bud, when she finds out," said Angel.

"It's for Dawn; Buffy will just have to put her own feelings on the matter behind her for now. Besides I'm sure she will understand once she calms down. As it is I get the feeling that Hank Summers might need a little persuading to return. He's not exactly running for Father of the year award, now is he?" asked Spike dryly.

"Well if he doesn't come back with you, there is another alternative…" said Angel, holding in his laughter.

"Okay Angel laugh it out and just tell me," growled Spike.

"You and Buffy could have a baby,"

"Oh very bloody funny, you're just full of helpful suggestions aren't you? How would Buffy and I, having a baby solve anything?" asked Spike.

"It's not unheard of, families' do it all the time, the baby could be a match," said Angel.

"And what am I supposed to say, _Hey Buffy let's have a baby for Dawn, if we go at enough I could have you knocked up in time for Christmas,_" said Spike sarcastically.

"Have a little more faith in your abilities. Besides I was suggesting something a little more romantic than that. I am sure that Dawn would be the last thing on her mind,"

"Well this is your stop," said Spike as he brought the car to a halt outside the diner.

Angel got out and leaned down to talk to spike through the window. "Now if there is a scratch on it, I will dismember you. Remember I want it back by tomorrow morning,"

"And what if I don't? Will it turn into a pumpkin or something?"

"Now who's the comedian," shouted out Angel as Spike drove off.

* * *

Spike handled Angel's powerful car like a pro, loving the feel of the open road ahead. He calculated that he could be in downtown LA by the late afternoon. He was missing Buffy already, that kiss they had shared before he left the house assured him that she was beginning to get over her guilt feelings of the previous evening. No one could have known that Dawn would get sick, _well sick-er_ he amended. Buffy had been carrying too much on her narrow shoulders these past few months and needed to learn to let go, either that, or go mad.

He wondered what Hank Summers would be like. He had to be a pretty spineless variety of the male species to walk out on two wonderful daughters like he'd had. He intended to keep that promise of dragging their father back to Sunnydale kicking and screaming if he had to. Spike's hands tightened on the steering wheel, the tension knotting in his shoulders at the thought of the task ahead.

Buffy felt like she was rattling around the empty house all by herself. She started on the chores as she absentmindedly walked round giving everything a token dusting. Spike and Dawn were the only things that filled her head at that moment. She had to admit, that looking back, marrying him seemed like fate now, almost from the moment she had seen him she'd been a lost cause. In being too scared to admit to her feelings she had also discovered that it hurt more to try and deny her growing love for her husband.

She couldn't wait until Spike got home, which would hopefully be tonight. She couldn't think what sort of quest Dawn had sent him on. At least it wouldn't be her father; after all he was far away on another continent…

Buffy started dusting the family photos, there were already several of her and Spike, Spike and Dawn, or all three of them together. Most of the pictures had been taken during a barbeque that Spike had arranged in the yard last week. She traced the outline of his mouth on the picture, he had such a warm smile, and ways of making her feel that she was the only person in the world when he looked at her.

Buffy replaced the photo and went down to the basement to collect the clothes from the drier and went back upstairs. Her first stop was her bedroom. Buffy opened the drawer to put a couple of Spike's t-shirts away. As she put them in the draw she felt something smooth and flat in the base. She picked it up and, to her surprise it was a photo, one she hadn't seen before. A beautiful dark haired woman stared back at her, Buffy turned it over, and it had been signed _"To my darling William, love Dru,"_

Buffy felt the green eyed monster, jealousy take over her. She knew she hadn't been Spike's first, but who was this woman from his past? She wasn't going to sit here and stew imagining all kinds of bad until Spike returned. Buffy picked up the phone and called Faith at the diner.

* * *

Angel was sitting at one of the tables watching Faith as she did the coffee rounds. She stopped at his table and he slapped her rear. "It's a good job I know ya, or you'd be wearing that coffee by now you big perv," grinned Faith.

"I aim to please," he replied by pulling her onto his lap.

Anya breezed by them "Are you going to serve the customers or just _serve _Angel?" she enquired.

"What's the matter Anya, Xander not hitting the spot?" asked Faith, mischievously.

"If you mean the g-spot he hits it just fine," said Anya as she marched off.

"Colour me embarrassed, guess I'll just go stick my head in one of the ovens," said Xander as he looked around the almost silent diner.

Faith laughed and glanced out of the window, seeing Buffy.

"Oop, one jealous wife on her way," said Faith as she slipped off of Angel's lap. "Buffy Hi, we were just talking about you. Angel she's all yours in the figurative sense,"

"Buffy, sit down please," said Angel.

Buffy pulled the photo from her bag and placed it on the table, taking a seat across from Angel.

"Ah, Dru…was wondering when she'd rear her ugly head. Well not ugly…but…anyway I digress, the short version is that eight months ago our boy Spike turned up at a church to say I do, and Drusilla didn't,"

"She was his fiancée? Why didn't the marriage go ahead?"

"Let's just say, someone else took her fancy and she left him at the altar on their wedding day. Apparently he was one in a long line of others. I won't lie to you Buffy, when he turned up at my apartment all those months ago he was heartbroken. He swore he would never trust another woman again in his life, but then he met you. He fought against it so hard at first. I could see how he felt about you on your wedding day. You felt the same way didn't you?" asked Angel.

Buffy nodded, her heart ached for the pain he must have suffered at the hands of such a bitch.

"Good, because I don't think he could stand more heartbreak. Buffy, whatever it was he felt for Dru, it is a pale shadow of his love for you. I don't often wax lyrical, but I'm taking a chance myself," said Angel.

"Faith?" asked Buffy.

Angel removed a small velvet box from his jacket and opened it to reveal a diamond solitaire. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Angel that girl worships the ground you walk on. Good luck with it," smiled Buffy as she got up from her chair, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Faith walked towards the table and Angel hastily put the ring away.

"You getting up close and personal with my man? I'll have to kick your ass for that," teased Faith.

Buffy walked up to Faith and hugged her tightly before leaving the diner.

"Not that I don't love the girl to death, but what was that all about?" asked Faith.

"I have no idea," said Angel innocently.

* * *

Spike checked his watch; it was 4:30pm. Things had taken a little longer than he had hoped as there had been an accident on the highway, causing a tailback into the city, of several miles. He checked his map and reread the address that Dawn had given him. Judging by the buildings in the area, it wasn't the best part of LA, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Finally he pulled up outside an apartment block and switched off the engine and secured the car. He easily entered the building, there had been some sort of security system at one time, but by the looks of it, it had fallen into disrepair. He opened the doors and took the elevator to Hank's floor. The doors slid open with a ping. He noted that the hallways up here were much cleaner than the lower ones. Spike walked up to the front door, he took a deep breath, his hand poised for a moment before he rang the bell.

"Okay, I'm coming, but if you're selling something, just so you know, I'm not buying," said the voice within.

A moment later the door swung open. Spike was surprised by the appearance of a middle aged man with sandy hair and about his height. Hank looked Spike up and down in equal surprise.

"Hank? Hank Summers? Father to Buffy and Dawn?" asked Spike.

"Yeah that's me, what do you want?"

Spike felt his temper rise at the man's nonchalant attitude. "To give you this," he said, his fist rose to connect with Hank's face.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews, all. Thought I had just better clear up a point in one of the early chapters about the amount Spike had to pay Ethan for the arranged marriage In England Fifty grand would mean $50,000 Just incase anyone thoughtI meant $500,000 which would be rather steep to obtain a greencard lol. Ultrawoman I have started reading your sequel, loving it so far, sorry i cant review on site :(

Chapter 16

"I think you broke my nose," groaned Hank as he struggled to get up from the floor.

Spike stood there watching him, not at all inclined to lend a helping hand as the older man got to his feet. He flexed his knuckles, they would be bruised tomorrow, but it had been worth it.

"You deserve that and worse mate," said Spike haughtily.

"I'll call the cops and have you arrested," said Hank attempting to shut the door.

Spike wedged his boot in the doorway making it impossible for him to do so.

"Stop, you are scaring me. Now is that anyway to greet your son-in-law?" asked Spike sarcastically.

Hank looked at Spike, slack jawed, the shock evident in his eyes. "You're lying! If Buffy were married I would know,"

"Really, like you know that your youngest is hospital, very sick, and maybe even dying," he replied.

"Dawnie? But she was fine last time I wrote to her," said Hank, as he paled.

"Well news flash, she isn't now. Those girls have been to hell and back, and where were you? You were slumming it in LA is what you were doing. I ought to smash your face in…"

"I think you've already done that," said Hank, cradling his nose.

"Well, I didn't come here for chit chat. Your daughter Dawn has leukaemia and needs a transplant. Thought you might do the fatherly thing and care enough to get tested," sneered Spike.

Hank went back into his apartment and slumped down in an armchair as Spike's bluntly spoken news sunk in. Spike followed him, looking around the room; he was surprised to see a framed picture of Buffy and Dawn resting on one of the dusty sideboards.

"Dawn…she is going to be okay right?" asked Hank.

Spike looked down at him, "What part about the being sick and hospitalised didn't you understand?"

Hank got up and walked over to the sideboard opening one of the doors, he took out a tumbler and poured a generous amount of whiskey into it. He took a deep gulp from the glass and leaned back against the wall. Spike tried to feel pity for the older man; it was obvious that the news about Dawn had come as quite a shock. He just couldn't muster any feeling for him, as he knew that Hank had abandoned them in their time of need, especially after their mom had died.

"I have been a bad father," said Hank shakily as he drank more from the glass.

"It takes a drink to realise that?" asked Spike.

"I know it's no excuse, but after the divorce it just seemed easier to stay away. The spilt between Joyce and I was a very bitter one. I made a new life here and they moved on without me. I guess I felt like a third wheel,"

"More like a self pitying bastard you mean. You may have divorced the mother, but you didn't divorce the kids you know. If only you could know what you did to them," said Spike, he clenched his fists tightly at his side to stop himself from punching him again, as much as the idea appealed he really didn't want to return Hank to his daughters, black and blue. "Enough of this, you know why I am here, you have five minutes to pack or I'll do it for you," growled Spike.

Hank sighed and put the glass down and left the room. Spike walked around the room disinterestedly, he looked at the photo he had noticed earlier. It had to be at least several years old. Buffy looked so young, she still was, but she had had to carry so much since then. _It was about time the git in the other room changed that and took some responsibility for Dawn _thought Spike angrily. He checked his watch; Hank had been gone for all of four minutes. Spike readied himself to charge in there when the five minutes were up; he was in no mood to wait. Also eager to get back to Sunnydale and Buffy and find out if Hank was actually going to be of any use to Dawn. Spike was also feeling a little edgy thinking about Buffy's reaction to her father's return. _Surely she couldn't blame him for doing the right thing? Being Dawn's welfare. _

Spike glanced at his watch again, it had been five minutes and still no Hank. Spike strode into the man's bedroom just as he was coming out with a holdall. "You were serious about the five minutes weren't you?" asked Hank.

"Getting back to Buffy and Dawn is all I care about, and if it requires you tagging along then so be it," said Spike as the older man followed him out of the apartment.

As they took the elevator down to the ground floor, Hank looked at Spike. "You know Buffy is going to be as mad as hell don't you?" he asked him.

"That I can handle," said Spike as he opened the car door and waited for Hank to join him.

* * *

Buffy looked at the clock in the lounge, Spike had been gone all day. Okay it had only been a few hours, but it was the longest she had been without him since he had moved in. She was eager for him to return home. Now that she knew how much she loved him, she wanted to tell him. She felt a seething anger for the unknown woman, Drusilla. Was the girl touched in the head to throw away someone as caring and wonderful as Spike? Buffy felt tears spring to her eyes on his behalf at the pain he must have suffered. Also she was glad of it, because without Drusilla's duplicity she would have never met him. He had changed her life so much in such a short time and had restored her faith in many things that she had thought were forever lost to her. Most of all she believed in love and that there could be such a thing as a happy ending and that it was finally within her reach. 

The guest room was ready and waiting for their mystery guest. Buffy had gone to the hospital after she had been to the diner, to check on her scheming sister. Dawn had remained stubborn and tight-lipped, and had seemed a little brighter than earlier. Buffy was sure it was fuelled by the knowledge of Spike's secret little quest on her behalf.

The phone rang and made her start. Buffy walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Spike!" She was unable to keep the happiness out of her voice.

"Miss me baby?" he asked.

"Always," she replied, breathily.

"Things went better than expected. I'll be back in a couple of hours luv,"

"Are you hungry? Because I can make something…" she offered.

"Spoken like a true wife. That would be great pet, but do you know what I am really hungry for at the moment?" he purred.

Buffy felt her face suffuse with colour, she licked her suddenly dry lips. "No…what?"

"You," he replied as he hung up.

* * *

Spike grinned to himself as he put away his phone. He glanced over at Hank. The man had fallen asleep not long after they had gotten out of LA. He would never have dreamed of speaking like that to Buffy if Hank had been awake. His body hardened in anticipation of their reunion as he thought of her beautiful body and how it had responded to him the night they had made love. Spike shook himself mentally and focused on the road ahead, all he needed now to add to her troubles was go get himself in a car crash or worse. He just hoped she would feel the same way when daddy dearest returned to the old homestead. 

He didn't want to dwell on that now; he just hoped in helping one sister, he hadn't lost the other. Spike fingers tightened on the steering wheel. _God he loved her so much_. Dru had meant nothing in comparison, as he realised the truth of his thoughts, he also realised he no longer wished his ex fiancée a plague of boils. He let out a whoop which woke Hank out of his alcohol induced slumber.

"Are we there yet?" mumbled Hank.

"Nope, but not long now," said Spike.

Hank turned over in his seat and went back to sleep. If only he could be so nonchalant about the rest of the evening, he sighed to himself.

* * *

Faith pulled the shutters down on the diner. It had been a long day. With Buffy away, she had volunteered to do a double shift and she was now feeling it in her feet as she made the walk to the employee's washroom. She smiled as she thought of Angel; he had been acting weird all day. He'd hung around for most of her early shift as he'd had a late start at the office. She changed out of her uniform, glad to be free of the smell of hamburger grease and coffee. Faith quickly grabbed her bag as she readied herself to leave, being the only one left in the diner always gave her the wiggins for some reason. 

As she walked back out into the diner, she noted that the lights were no longer on. "Funny, don't remember switching them off," she said aloud, looking around the darkened diner a little nervously.

She sucked in a breath as she felt someone come up behind her; she was ready for whoever it was. As she felt hands try to cover her eyes she grabbed her assailant and threw him over her shoulder, he landed on the floor in a groaning heap.

"Always knew those self-defence lessons would pay off ya creep. You'd better stay down if you know what's good for you,"

"Faith," groaned the darkened form.

"Angel, oh hell, but what do you expect creeping up on a girl like that?" she asked as she dropped to the floor.

Angel sat up slowly. "Well I was going to get on my knee for this, but I guess my ass on the floor is a good a place as any," he replied.

"For what…Angel?" asked Faith.

Angel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box and held it out. Faith took it and looked at him, wishing she could read his expression better.

"A present? For me?" she asked. "Ya shouldn't have. Let me shed some light on the situation so I can actually see it," she said getting up on shaky legs as she switched on the lights. She just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed when she opened it, to find it was only a new pair of earrings. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs as she looked down at Angel, still sitting on the floor, as she read his expression.

"Well are you going to open it or shall I just take it back to the jewellers?" he asked.

Faith lifted the lid and looked inside. She looked back at Angel, tears formed in her eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Angel nodded. "But the question is, do you want it?" he replied.

Faith closed the distance between them and handed him the box back. Disappointment flickered in his eyes, before he masked it. He sighed, well he had tried, but it seemed that Faith wasn't the marrying kind.

"I'll take that as a no then,"

"I want it, Angel I love you so much. I gave it back to you so you could put it on my finger you dumb ass," cried Faith as she dropped to the floor covering him in kisses.

Angel laughed at his mistake as he took the ring from the box and slid it on her ring finger. "I love you the future Mrs O'Connor,"

Faith stopped kissing him. "God how to make a girl feel all old and domestic," she teased.

"There will never be anything domestic and old about you Faith. You're too wild," he grinned.

"And don't you just love it," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Spike pulled the car in the driveway and switched off the engine. He sat there for a few minutes, before waking Hank. The lights were shining from almost every window of the house, as if welcoming him home. 

"This is it mate, the end of the road," said Spike.

Hank sighed as he looked at his former home. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he admitted.

"Good," said Spike, hardly.

"You're all full of tea and sympathy," muttered Hank resentfully.

"Yeah I am…to those who deserve it," said Spike as he got out of the car and waited for Hank to do the same. He still didn't trust the other man to try and do a runner, even at so late a stage in the game.

It wasn't until Buffy heard the car pull up in the drive, that she realised that she had been listening out for its return. _Spike was home. _Buffy resisted the urge to leap out of her seat and run to him, inhibited by the fact that he was possibly going to be accompanied by some unknown stranger. She walked over to the window and drew back the nets, she could see someone sitting in the passenger seat of Angel's borrowed car and from what she could make out, it looked male.

She saw Spike get out of the car and she pulled back from the window, not wanting to be caught spying on them by who ever was with him. She waited for the sound of his key, as the door opened.

"Wait here," she heard him instruct their visitor. "Buffy?" he called out.

"I'm in the lounge," she replied. Her heartbeat accelerated at the sound of his voice.

Spike walked in, and he held out his arms to her. She ran into them and rested her head against his chest. "I missed you so much," she replied as she breathed in his warm scent.

"Buffy?" came a voice from behind them.

Spike felt her stiffen in his arms. He inwardly cursed the impatience of the other man as he called out her name. Buffy looked up at Spike, tears glistened in her eyes. "You brought my father?" she asked.

Spike looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but Dawn asked me…" he trailed off, as he read the hurt in her eyes.

She pulled fully out of Spike's embrace to look over his shoulder at her long absent father. Her eyes hardened as they rested on him.

"Hank," she said coldly.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" he asked.

"I don't have a father," she replied in icy tones as she walked past him and up the stairs to her room.

Hank looked at Spike. "I guess I deserved that," he sighed.

"That, and worse," said Spike as he went after his wife.

Spike took the stairs two at a time in his urgency to reach Buffy. He stopped outside their door, almost afraid to try the handle in case she had locked it like before. He took a deep breath and to his surprise and relief it opened. He went inside to find Buffy sprawled on the bed, huge sobs racked her slender body.

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed aloud as he went over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Buffy love, talk to me," he pleaded as he stroked her hair.

Buffy lifted tearstained eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry, it's just that seeing him…here…and…" she trailed off in between sobs.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I understand if you hate me for bringing him here," he soothed her, his expression one of pained sadness.

"But I do Spike," Buffy saw his stricken expression at her words "I don't mean I hate you, I mean seeing _him_ again made me realise what I have. You are everything he never was or will be," she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I must look a mess, and I wanted to look so pretty for you when I told you…" she sighed.

Spike looked down at her blotchy face, but seeing nothing but perfection. "When you told me what?" he asked.

"T-that, I love you," she blurted out in a rush.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. This next one is quite a happy chapter, those of you who would rather I lose Hank, sorry not for now as he is part of the story I am trying to tell :) thanks all anyway!

Chapter 17

"You love me?" he asked, swallowing hard as he drew in a ragged breath.

He knew that she cared for him of course, but he had been starting to think that hell would freeze over before she would admit to it. That she had said it first meant so much more. It meant that she had finally trusted her heart and happiness to his keeping and he could guess how much it had cost her to say those few words.

"Yeah, I didn't want to, but I just did,"

Spike grinned at her. "If you're trying for flattery luv, let me tell you that you suck at it," he said teasingly.

Buffy laughed and thumped him on the arm. "Spoil the moment much. How do you feel about me?"

Spike's smile faded as he looked at the hope shining in her eyes. "Have you any idea how long I have loved you?" he asked.

"You love me too? Dawn said you did, but I wasn't sure," she said in wonder.

"Not the sharpest pencil in the box are you luv? Maybe I married the wrong sister," Spike laughed aloud at her expression before continuing. "I tried to show you with actions as you didn't seem ready for the words at the time. When we made love, I used touch instead, which if I remember rightly, you seemed to enjoy,"

He smiled at her as her face turned red.

"I did sort of wonder…I knew you wanted me," she replied.

"Buffy, as corny as this sounds, I have loved you almost from the first moment I saw you. When Ethan suggested you as my bride, I was against it. Not because I found you repulsive, like you thought, but because I read the pain in your eyes and it mirrored my own. I didn't want to be the cause of more suffering for you,"

"You haven't been. Spike, I couldn't imagine living here for one moment without you now. Having you here felt so good and I was so afraid that you would leave. I kept my distance at first, it was easier, but then you drew me in. The few short weeks you have been here have been the happiest since I can't remember when,"

Spike continued to stroke her hair.

"I hated myself when I found out your reasons for marriage. You were at your worst, but you showed your true nature in sacrificing yourself for your sister. Both you and Dawn restored my faith in the female sex," he sighed.

Buffy cupped his face with one of her hands. "Ah, I don't know, looking back it doesn't seem such a sacrifice now. Spike I want you to know that I know about Drusilla,"

Spike looked at her sharply. "How?"

"I kinda found the photo and then I asked Angel. Don't be mad at me," she pleaded.

"Then you know the story. I didn't realise I still had that picture and it wasn't kept out of any lingering affection for her," he replied.

"It's okay I didn't get jealous…well maybe a little, but I know she didn't deserve you and that her loss is definitely my gain,"

"I just need to tell you about her and then we will think on her no more," said Spike.

"Okay, I'm listening,"

"I met Dru when I was studying at uni. I thought she was what I wanted, but I can see now looking back that it would have been a real disaster. Even if she hadn't run off with someone else on our wedding day, it would have just been some other guy on some other day. What I felt for her, is nothing but a pale shadow of what I feel for you," Spike looked at her intently before continuing. "How about you, I was shocked beyond belief that I was going to be your first…pleased…but shocked,"

Buffy took a big breath before speaking. "I dated guys, but not long after my sixteenth birthday my parents split and then we moved here and I guess I didn't stray far from home because my mom was in such a state after it all happened. I started seeing this guy called Parker…and we nearly…ya know slept together until Willow saw him with someone else. Apparently he gets girls in bed for the fun of it and dumps them the day after,"

"I'd like to meet him sometime," growled Spike.

"Rein the inner caveman. He's not worth it. Getting back to caveman mentality what to do about Hank,"

"Buffy, he came here didn't he? He deserves a few points in his favour for that. He was pretty shook up about Dawn,"

"And so he should be. We'll have him at the hospital first thing in the morning to have him tested. Don't expect a big reconciliation scene between him and I Spike, okay?"

Spike looked at her, poking the tip of his tongue between his teeth. "How do you feel about you and I reconciliation scenes?"

She sat up on the bed and launched herself at him, knocking him back onto the mattress and straddling him.

"If all you wanted to do was jump my bones you only had to ask….pet,"

Buffy lowered her head and whispered in his ear "This time, it's my turn to shut you up with a kiss,"

Their mouths met hungrily, both of them sure of their love for each other as the kiss deepened and blazed out of control. Buffy pulled her t-shirt up over her head and lifted the edges of his shirt to run her hands over his flat stomach. She fumbled with his belt buckle and un-zipped his jeans.

Spike took a hold of her hands and stilled her movements. "What about your dad?" he asked.

Buffy got up from the bed and Spike cursed himself for possibly saying the wrong thing at the right time, but he heaved a sigh of relief as she walked over to the door and turned the key in the lock.

"Hank can take care of himself for tonight. I intend to take care of you," she replied as she removed the rest of her clothing on the way back to the bed.

Spike watched her impromptu striptease as he threw his jeans and boots off, left wearing nothing, but his shirt.

"You are still dressed, not fair," she pouted.

"Ah, but I wanted you to finish the job. Any good a sewing shirt buttons back on?" he asked, reminding her of their first night together.

Buffy joined him on the bed. She took the edges of the shirt in her hands and pulled them apart. The buttons popped satisfyingly as she removed it. "There that's better and with Christmas coming, I think I owe you a new shirt at least," she grinned as she ran kisses up along his throat.

Spike flipped her over on the bed and covered her body with his own. "I am sure you can think of a way to make up for it,"

"You bet ya," she grinned as she pulled his head down to her breast.

* * *

Buffy woke to brilliant sunlight flooding the room. She winced at the brightness, but it was nothing to the inner warmth she felt from the knowledge that she loved and was loved in return. Her whole body felt languid and achy at the same time, but in a very good way, she decided. She turned her head to look at Spike. He was still fast asleep an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other resting on her naked breast. It felt wonderful to be held and loved so. Now she had Spike she would never let him go. She snuggled down into the quilt, not wanting to break this wonderful moment. Buffy felt sleep begin to claim her once more and she welcomed it. "I love you William," she breathed as she drifted off.

Spike kissed her shoulder. "I love you too," he replied sleepily.

An hour later, they were both awoken by the harsh trill of the bedside alarm clock.

"Okay, back to reality. Which by the way is a pretty good place to be right now," giggled Buffy.

"Oh, yeah," Spike replied as he turned over in the bed to kiss her.

Buffy pulled away. "I have morning breath,"

"So do I," he grinned at her before kissing her again.

It was another forty-five minutes before either of them left the bedroom. Buffy belatedly remembered about her unwanted house guest as they scrambled off the bed together to get a shower. Eventually they made their way downstairs to find Hank sitting in the lounge reading the morning paper.

"Morning," Hank muttered before hiding his face behind the newspaper once more.

Spike looked from father to daughter. "I think I'll go brew some coffee," he said, slapping Buffy firmly on the rear before leaving them alone.

"Thanks Spike," Buffy looked daggers at him before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Hank lowered his newspaper to look at her. Buffy noticed for the first time, the slight swelling on his nose and the faint shadow of a black eye. He noticed the direction her gaze had taken. "Like the shiner? You can thank your new husband for that," he smiled self depreciatingly.

"Don't worry I will," said Buffy as she walked over to the window, preferring to look anywhere, but at her father. "Look, Hank as we are both adults let me be straight with you…you decided to do the fatherly thing for Dawn, for that I am grateful. You want anything more than that from me, I don't know if I can give it right now,"

Hank sighed and got up from the sofa. "Buffy I'm not asking for forgiveness here. I know you are mad at me and rightly so, but I can wait. I have no real excuse for how I behaved towards you both. I'll go to the hospital with you this morning and do the test and hope to God I am a match. After it's all over I can go back to LA and if you chose, you never have to see me again,"

Buffy spun round on her heels. "Yeah that's right Hank run back to LA. All I ever did see when I was growing up was your back. Why change a habit of a lifetime?"

Spike heard the raised voices from the lounge and hurried back in. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he demanded, walking over to stand next to Buffy.

"It was a mistake for me to come here. I think it's best if I check into a motel somewhere," sighed Hank in defeat.

"No, you are staying here," said Buffy firmly. "Trying to take the easy route again?"

"No, I just thought it would be for the best," he replied.

"Best for whom?" asked Buffy.

"Fine, I'll stay. You always were a mass of contradictions young lady,"

"Great, now that's settled, maybe we can focus on what's really important here…Dawn," Spike emphasised.

Hank and Buffy both looked at Spike shamefaced.

"I'll go get my jacket," she replied.

"I'll go get in the car,"

Buffy leaned up on tiptoe to kiss her husband as she walked off to the closet. Spike took the keys to Angel's car and Hank followed him outside.

"That didn't go too well,"

"You think mate?" asked Spike sarcastically. "She is hurt and angry, those things don't just go away overnight any fool could tell you that,"

* * *

Spike unlocked the car and got in while Hank sat in the back. Buffy joined them a few moments later. The trace of a scowl was still marring her face as Spike drove out of their driveway and headed for the hospital. The awkward silence in the in the car stretched out before them, broken only by the sound of Spike's cell phone as it rang. He took it out of his pocket and passed it to Buffy to answer.

"Hi Angel, yeah he is back and the car is just fine, thanks for asking," Buffy replied dryly, rolling her eyes at Spike.

She ended the conversation and replaced Spikes phone, almost tempted to keep her hand inside his jacket if it wasn't for the presence of her erstwhile father in the back seat.

"Angel is meeting us at the hospital. Apparently he has grown tired of public transport," Buffy informed him.

"I really need to get us some wheels. Have to see into that at some point,"

Thankfully the journey to the hospital was soon over and they were walking across the parking lot to the entrance. Buffy turned to her father before they entered it. "If you say anything to upset Dawn…" she warned him.

"I'm not heartless Buffy," Hank snapped.

"The jury is still out on that one," she replied airily as she walked ahead of him. They stopped outside Dawn's hospital room. "Let me go in and talk to her first,"

Hank let out a heavy sigh and nodded in agreement.

Buffy opened the door and walked in. She was surprised to see that her sister was not alone. Willow was napping in the chair in the corner. Dawn was awake and sitting up in bed, listening to her CD player. She pulled out her earphones as she saw Buffy. "Hi sis,"

"Don't hi sis me," said Buffy.

Dawn swallowed visibly. "So you know,"

"Yeah I know. I'm not mad at you Dawn. I should have thought of it myself, I guess I would have if I wasn't so angry with Dad," she sighed as she sat down on the bed with her sister.

"So he's here then?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, he's right outside,"

"I want to see him," said Dawn eagerly.

Buffy tried to control the resentment she felt at her sister's happiness, but being a few years younger than Buffy she hadn't really experienced or understood a lot of the circumstances of their parents break-up and his subsequent absence. She got off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. "You can come in now," she told him.

Buffy walked over to her sleeping friend and woke her. "Huh," asked Willow, disorientated for a moment. "Buffy hi," she smiled at her sleepily.

Hank walked in the room. "This is Hank," Buffy told her.

"Hank? Isn't that your father's name?" asked Willow.

"Yeah," said Buffy.

"How's my little pumpkin belly?" asked Hank as he saw Dawn.

"Dad!" she grinned happily.

Buffy saw her sister hold out her arms to their father and looked away.

"C'mon I'll explain it all over some icky hospital coffee," said Buffy as Willow followed her and she left her sister alone with their father.

Spike was still waiting for them in the corridor. "Hi red," he smiled at her.

"Hi Spike, so you were responsible for Hank?" she asked.

He nodded and closed the door on Hank and Dawn and the three of them made their way to the hospital dining hall. Buffy and Spike' hands were tightly linked, they walked so close it would have been impossible to wedge a postage stamp between them. Their actions were not lost on Willow.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" asked Willow.

"Um let me think…Spike?" asked Buffy teasingly.

Spike turned to Willow. "Buffy and I love each other. We've decided to make it a real marriage,"

Willow gasped before wrapping her arms around her best friend and then to Spike, awkwardly giving him a quick hug.

"I kinda hoped you two would see sense. So is this the end of all those sad puppy dog eyes I've been seeing around here lately?" grinned Willow.

"It sure is, nothing but happy Buffy from now on," she replied as she kissed Spike and they continued down the corridor.

"Good, because I missed her," said Willow.

* * *

Dawn's hospital room was on the nearside of overcrowded as Buffy, Spike, Angel, Faith and Willow and Hank all waited for the news of Hank's blood test.

"What can be taking so long?" asked Buffy edgily. She was perched on Spike's knee due to the lack of available seats, something that she had no problem with at all.

Angel and Faith had found Spike, Buffy and Willow in the hospital dinner hall after they had arrived at the hospital. They had been quick to share their good news with everyone. Buffy mused that it would have been pretty hard to ignore anyway due to the way Faith had been deliberately using her left hand for everything to show off her ring.

The occupants of the room shifted around restlessly, wishing the time away. They all sucked in a collective breath as the door opened and a nurse entered the room. She frowned disapprovingly at seeing so many people crammed into the little room, but softened as she saw their looks of hopeful anticipation.

"Which one of you is Hank Summers?" she asked.

Hank rose up from his seat. "That would be me," he replied.

"I have the results of your test,"

"Well give em' to us already," snapped Faith impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Mr Summers, you're a match," she informed him.

The cries and the whoops of laughter and joy coming from the little room could be heard far down the corridor.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks for the reviews they were wonderful as always :) Sorry for the weird page break if they show up, the horizontal rule didn't want to co-operate

Chapter 18

The noise died down in the hospital room, but the occupants still wore huge smiles on their faces, but none of them as much as Dawn. Spike shook Hank's hand in the euphoria of the moment before turning to Buffy and picking her up and kissing her soundly. Hank looked at Buffy expectantly for her reaction to the news, but she was studying the floor. He sighed and walked over to his younger daughter and put his arms around her.

"Well Dawnie, it may not be much in the way of making up for my past transgressions, but it's a start," said Hank swallowing emotionally. He looked at the nurse who was still in the room with them. "How soon can the operation be performed?"

"The doctor said sooner would be better than later. He will need to explain what's involved for the procedure and if all goes well how do you feel about the day after tomorrow?" asked the nurse.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

Buffy had to bite her lip at the sharp retort that hovered on the tip of her tongue after Hank had spoken, but not wanting to be the one to ruin the moment. _Him staying put anywhere was a miracle_, she thought to herself.

"I feel like a celebratory drink coming on," said Angel.

Buffy glanced at her watch doubtfully "I don't know…"

"You go ahead Buffy. I'll stay here with Dawn. I have a lot of lost time to make up for, your sister will be fine," said Hank.

"Yeah by the looks of you and Spike you have a lot to celebrate," grinned Dawn innocently.

"What do you mean?" asked Hank.

"Nothing big dad, but sis knows what I'm talking about," said Dawn conspiratorially.

Spike laced his fingers through Buffy's "C'mon luv," he said pulling her gently from the room.

After saying their goodbyes to Dawn, Angel, Faith and Willow joined them in the corridor. Spike and Buffy were oblivious to their arrival for several moments until they heard a discreet cough behind them.

"You guys coming up for air anytime soon?" asked Angel.

"Looks like someone else is trying to make up for lost time too," said Faith archly.

"Can I help it if I love my wife?" asked Spike.

Buffy looked up at him, her expression melting at his words before she leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him again.

"Oh God," said Faith rolling her eyes before leading Angel down the hall with Willow trailing after them. "I need a drink,"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Somehow after a couple of drinks, they had ended up at the diner after Buffy had suggested that they should fill in the others on the good news concerning Dawn. They entered their workplace and sat down at one of the larger tables. Anya saw their arrival and walked over to their table.

"I hope you are going to order something," she said waspishly as she got out her note pad.

Giles came out of the back. "Ah Anya staff don't have to pay as long as the order is within reason," he informed her.

Anya looked at him disgustedly. "I don't know how you hope to make any real money around here,"

"Keep your panties on Anya we just want a round of coffees and maybe some pie," said Faith.

Giles sat down next to them and removed his glasses. "So how did the tests go?" he asked.

Buffy looked at him, a big sappy grin on her face. "They went just fine. My father is a match," she informed him. "Hopefully they can perform the operation in a couple of days and then it's just a matter of keeping our fingers crossed,"

"Well you and Spike could make a baby if that doesn't work," said Anya as she walked off.

"That girl really has no idea what's coming out of her mouth does she?" asked Faith.

"Unfortunately, no," sighed Giles "But Xander is more than 50 more productive with her around, so it makes sense to keep her," He glanced down as the light caught Faith's engagement ring. "Good lord is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, he proposed to me right here in the diner after some rough and tumble," grinned Faith. She enjoyed the shock on her employee's face for a moment before continuing "And I have the naughty mind? Not that kind of rough and tumble, well maybe a little," she finished, looking at Angel.

They were all interrupted by the sound of Spike's cell phone going off. He reached inside his jacket and answered it. "Hello?" He begun a one sided conversation with the caller and the others continued to talk quietly among themselves. He put his phone away and looked at Buffy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry luv I have to be somewhere," he sighed apologetically.

"Where? Can't I come with?" she asked.

"Not really gorgeous. I have an appointment with my agent. Don't want to get my hopes up too high," he told her.

"Is it to do with your writing?"

"Yeah," he replied getting up from his seat "Want to walk me out?" he looked at Buffy.

"Of course," she smiled at him.

"Always knew those crazy kids would make it," said Faith, satisfied.

"What about us?" asked Angel.

"Now you were another matter altogether," she teased him.

Giles wiped his glasses before replacing them, and he looked at Willow. "Feel up to starting your shift an hour or two early?"

"Sure, all this sentiment is getting to me. Kinda makes me wish Oz wasn't touring at the moment," she sighed sadly.

Giles and Willow walked down the aisles to the main counter. "So when does he get back?"

"Christmas eve…boy does he have a lot of changes to come home to. I didn't even think to tell him about Buffy what with everything going on,"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 88

Buffy went back to the hospital after her prolonged goodbye with Spike. She touched her hand to her lips, still able to taste him on them. Her heart ached for every moment that they were apart, just going through the motions of life until she could be back with him again. _She was definitely still in the honeymoon phase of her marriage_ she mused and she would work hard to keep it that way.

Buffy had her fingers and toes crossed mentally for the outcome of his meeting. He had been cagey about the details as he hadn't wanted her to get her hopes up about it all, but she could see the hope in his eyes, that same hope she had read when she had told him that she loved him. Suddenly Anya's suggestion of having a baby didn't seem like a bad idea after all_. Maybe one was already growing inside her at this moment? _She touched her flat abdomen almost instinctively. _Surely not_, she thought as she shook off her fanciful thoughts, _besides it was way too soon to tell._

She opened the door to her sister's hospital room and walked in. Her father was on the bed, holding Dawn in his arms. Buffy was alarmed to see tears pouring down his cheek. "Oh my God…Dawn is she okay?" asked Buffy fearfully.

Hank wiped at his face. "Calm down, she is just fine. She's sleeping,"

Buffy breathed a huge sigh of relief at her father's words. "You just about scared the life out of me, I saw the tears and I thought…" she said slumping down in the bedside chair.

Hank moved from his position on the bed to sit up and look at Buffy. The awkward silence filled the room, making them both uncomfortable.

"Buffy,"

She looked at her father. "Hmm?"

"They scheduled the surgery for the day after tomorrow. I have had the risks explained to me, apparently there is always a margin for risks in any procedure, but I want you to know that if anything should happen to me…that I have left provision for you and your sister in my will,"

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk. No one else is dying in this family, no matter how dysfunctional it is," she snapped as she got up from her seat and slammed out of the room.

Hank sighed; it seemed he had said the wrong thing again.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Buffy stood at the bus stop, wiping at the angry tears that streamed down her face. Hank's talk of dying had made her as mad as hell, as to why she wasn't really sure, she just knew that she had had to exit that hospital room before she'd made a fool of herself and broke down in front of him.

"Hi sexy wanna ride?" drawled a familiar voice.

Buffy looked up in surprise as she saw him grinning from behind the wheel of a black Cadillac. "Spike? Oh my God is that yours?"

"No it's a hire model, but I am thinking of getting one. Thought we needed to be mobile with all the travelling back and forth to the hospital and such. Well, woman you going to get in or just stand there with your mouth open all day?" he asked.

Buffy hurried round the passenger side and Spike leaned across and opened the door. "I am going to ruin my ruin my reputation," she giggled.

"Why so?" asked Spike.

"You are the second man to give me a ride from that stop. Angel picked me up from there the other day,"

"You can ruin yourself all you want, as long as it is with me," he purred in her ear, as he kissed along the line of her throat.

Buffy thrust her fingers into his hair. "How quickly can you get us home?"

Spike's head snapped up as he turned round and pulled away from the kerb. "Is five minutes quick enough for you?"

"No, but I would like to get there in one piece," She grinned, placing a hand on his inner thigh before sliding higher.

Spike sucked in a breath "Naughty touching will definitely get us a bed in ER love, not really the place I want to make love to you," he replied, gently moving her hand to rest on his knee.

"So how did the meeting go?" she asked.

"Damn I forgot all about that, one look at you and all rational thought left me,"

"Really?" she asked.

"Can you doubt it?"

Buffy licked her lips. "Drive faster,"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Well that was embarrassing," said Buffy as they both got back in the car and waited for the cop to ride off on his motorcycle.

"Yeah, being pulled over for speeding did kind of dampen the mood. Might as well tell you about what happened at the meeting while we are at it. Or even not at it, unfortunately," he amended. "I had a meeting with my agent. He touted my manuscript to a friend of a friend and some big cheese at a film studio is interested in it. I mean when I wrote that I was hoping for a play in some back water theatre company, but they want to make it into a movie,"

"Oh Spike that's wonderful!" she cried.

"What makes it even better is that I have you and Dawn to share it with," he told her seriously.

"I have no complaints with that," she sighed. "I don't deserve to be this happy, it's like I am expecting some bad karma to come along or, wake up and find this has all been some dream,"

Spike smiled at her. "You do deserve this happiness, and I aim to make sure that it lasts for a lifetimes worth. We will have our ups and downs Buffy, but I want you to know I will be right there with you, through the good and the bad," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

She returned the pressure of his hand. "I know," she replied softly. "Let's get home, I am suddenly in the mood again, but without the police escort this time would be a big bonus,"

"Your wish is my command my lady," he replied in his best proper English accent.

"Good because when we get home the first thing I want to do to you is get you in bed," she replied cheekily.

"Oh, that is very do-able, and so are you Buffy Sutton,"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Two Days later

"Well I'm all set," said Hank as he took his holdall and waited by the front door.

"I'll just see what's keeping Buffy," said Spike as he went off upstairs.

Spike arrived outside her bedroom door; it was deathly silent, so he turned the handle and walked in. He was surprised to find Buffy sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring into space.

"Sorry to rush you love, but we do have to get Hank to the hospital. Today's the big day and all,"

Buffy looked up at Spike, unshed tears glistening in their depths. "I'm scared," she replied.

"It will be okay, you'll see. Once this is all over all we have to concern ourselves with is Dawn's speedy recovery and a new life for the three of us,"

"I was thinking of my father actually. I know this sounds dumb, but I have been so busy hating him, that I only realised that I still love him. I mean I don't like him, but all the same, good or bad he is my father,"

Spike sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. "Buffy, love is a funny thing; we can't always choose whom we love, but what we do with that love is the more important thing. I really think you should be having this conversation with your father. Hank doesn't expect instant forgiveness, but you have to give him a chance to start somewhere, no matter how tiny that may be or not,"

"I want to, but I'm scared of letting him back in just to be hurt again," she admitted.

"Well do it on your own terms then, you set the markers,"

Buffy turned to him and smiled. "I love you," She leaned in and kissed him.

Spike pulled away and growled at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Now we are going to be another five minutes, before I can go back downstairs," he sighed.

"Why, what's the problem…oh!" she giggled as she looked downwards to where his gaze rested. "I didn't mean to turn you on,"

"Like hell you didn't and isn't that the name of a song?" he asked.

They both turned at the sound of the doorbell.

"Damn, who can it be at this time of the morning?" said Buffy, checking her watch. "It's only seven-thirty am,"

"Well whoever it is, it sounds like your father has taken care of it," said Spike.

Buffy glanced at him. "Well you look like you have returned to normal, we'd better go see who our early morning caller is,"

They both got up to leave, Spike hung back for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well I don't know if I am hearing things, but that other voice I can hear downstairs sounds rather familiar,"

"Like whom?" she asked.

"Try Ethan bloody Rayne," Spike replied.

"Oh, no and he's alone with my father," gasped Buffy.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Hank opened the door to the well dressed man. "Hello can help you? It's not a good time right now, we have to be somewhere," He explained.

"Don't worry this won't take a moment. I'm Ethan Rayne, by the way. Close friend of the family,"

"Funny I don't remember my daughter ever mentioning you, or my son in law for that matter,"

Buffy and Spike ran down the stairs to stand at their base, both of them out of breath.

"Ethan, how nice to see you," said Buffy with false brightness.

"Buffy dear girl you are looking marvellous, which brings me to why I am here, good news children," said Ethan.

"Yeah?" asked Spike, looking as nervous as Buffy. "Maybe we can talk about it later over coffee at the diner?" he suggested.

"Sorry no can do, I have a million things to sort out since I skipped town, so I'd better come out with it,"

"Really don't" said Buffy.

Ethan looked at them both in confusion. "I thought the news that immigration won't be on your back after all for your arranged marriage would have been the best news I could give you. You and Spike don't have to live together anymore as the happy couple. Seems it was just a rival of mine that put about that nasty rumour about immigration investigating me. So it's green cards ahoy Spike,"

Hank looked at Spike and Buffy before turning to their visitor. "Thank you Mr Rayne, that is interesting news, thanks for stopping by," said Hank as he showed Ethan out the door.

Hank turned back to Spike and Buffy. "Anyone want to tell me what's really going on here?"

Buffy bit her lip. "Umm Spike?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Sorry it was a long time between updates, been snowed under with beta work. Hopefully you wont have to wait so long for the next chapter! I won best fantasy angst over at the Spuffy Awards! I would love to read and review others work, but sadly at the moment, when ever I try to leave one, the page freezes, I am in the process of getting a new PC, so hopefully I can catch up in a few week (sorry)

Chapter 19

Spike looked at Buffy, took a deep breath and turned back to face his father in law.

"If I ever get a hold of that Ethan Rayne again, I am gonna personally re-arrange his face," he sighed.

"You seem to be good at that," said Hank rubbing at his nose in remembrance. "But neither of you have answered my question, what was that man talking about?"

"None of your damn business is what," Buffy snapped back at him. "It stopped being your business the day you walked out on mom, Dawnie and I," Buffy held her hands by her side; they slowly curled up into fists as she felt her anger rise, having gotten over the initial shock of Ethan's unexpected appearance.

"Am I right in assuming that your marriage to Spike was some get rich quick scheme?" he demanded.

"As you're so keen to hear the truth then I'll tell you. I had to marry this man here to pay Dawn's medical expenses. He married me because he wanted a green card to stay in the country. Ethan, whom you just met, arranged it all. Somewhere along the way it got very complicated and we had to live together, but before you go and do the outraged parent bit, save yourself the bother,"

"God how much you must hate me," said Hank, as realisation hit him of the sacrifices she had made.

Bright spots of colour burned on Buffy's face, she ignored his softly spoken words as she looked back at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed emotion.

"I love Spike, and he loves me, so it wasn't such a terrible price to pay after all. Everyone wins. Now enough of dragging up the past, we have a hospital to get to and Dawn is more important than anything I did or didn't do," she snapped as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

Hank looked at Spike.

"Don't look at me mate; Buffy wouldn't have been in this situation, if you had taken care of you and yours. So don't go holding it against her," said Spike.

"I don't blame her, I blame myself. Poor kid was just trying to get along like you said. After this is all over I am going to go back to LA. Buffy doesn't really need me now. I will try and straighten myself out and get a decent job, so I can provide for them,"

Spike shook his head. "You just don't get it, she does need you, and more than she will ever admit," Spike mumbled under his breath, and sighing at the hard-headedness of the family he had married into.

He walked off, closely followed by Hank. Hank got in the back seat; Buffy's eyes met his in the mirror as they drove off. Hank could see that she was holding back her tears as she looked away. He knew she was right, Dawn was the only thing that really mattered right now, so he closed his mind off to all else as he thought of how he could show his daughters how wrong he had been to leave them in the lurch. The past couldn't be changed, but at least the future wasn't set in stone.

* * *

Buffy sat in the hospital room, holding Dawn's hand as she stared into space.

"Earth to Buffy," said Dawn.

Buffy was jolted out of her thoughts, by her sister's voice. "Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing, just checking you were still with us," grinned Dawn.

Spike glanced at his wristwatch. "It must be about time for Hank to go in now. I'll go see if he wants a bit of moral support," said Spike.

Buffy smiled at him vaguely and nodded, before turning back to her sister.

Dawn frowned at her. "Aren't you going sis?" she asked.

"No, he's got Spike, he doesn't need me there as well," said Buffy.

Dawn arched an eyebrow at her sister, but decided not to push any further on the subject as she could see the set expression on her face as she looked back at her.

Buffy squeezed Dawn's hand. "There is something I should tell you, I think you are old enough to know and I learned from experience that these things have a way of coming out on their own," smiled Buffy wryly.

"What is it?" asked Dawn.

"I want to tell you the real circumstances surrounding my marriage to Spike," Buffy took a deep breath before continuing. "Dawnie, it was an arranged marriage, when Spike and I walked up the aisle we were barely more than strangers. You see I had allowed your medical cover to lapse and I needed money fast, can you forgive me?"

Dawn smiled at her sister through watery eyes. "Buffy, I love you, I'm sorry to be such a burden to you," she cried as she leant her head against her sister's shoulder.

"Oh Dawn, you are never that. In fact in a way I have you to thank for meeting such a wonderful man, and finding a love so deep that many search their whole lives for and never find," sighed Buffy as she stroked her sister's cheek.

"Talking about me again?" asked Spike.

Both sisters jumped at the sound of his voice. "Spike, you almost gave me a heart attack," grinned Buffy. She looked up at him, seeing her last words had moved him as he gazed at her intently.

He walked over to the bed and put his arms around his wife and sister-in-law as they all held each other in perfect silence.

Buffy was the first to break it as something occurred to her. "I thought you were gonna wait with my dad,"

Spike smiled at her slip, she almost always called him Hank, but for that moment he had been her dad. "He'd already gone in luv,"

He felt the sisters tense against him, and held them both a little tighter.

"I'm sure there will be some news soon," said Willow.

"Yeah, but it should all be over by now," fretted Dawn.

A nurse entered the room. "Can I speak to Mrs Sutton?" she asked.

No-one responded for a moment.

"Er Buffy that would be you," Spike smiled at her.

Buffy looked at apologetically at the nurse. "Sorry, what can I say, I'm a newly wed, still getting used to the new name. Spike come with?"

Spike took her hand and followed her out of the room.

"Mrs Sutton, the operation was a success," she informed her.

Buffy let out a huge sigh.

"But…Mr Summers developed a reaction to the anaesthetic, there were some complications…"

"He's not dead is he?" Buffy whitened.

"No, but it was touch and go for a while. Mr Summers was clinically dead for several minutes, we're not sure if there was any neurological damage,"

"Then I have to go…be with my father," Buffy ran off down the corridor.

"Buffy…luv," Spike called after her.

He would have gone with her, but there was a younger daughter waiting on the outcome of the operation. Spike turned away and re-entered the hospital room.

"Where's Buffy?" asked Dawn.

"She's gone to see your father. It went fine, your dad is in recovery," Spike saw no reason to distress the teen any further. He looked at Willow. "You'll be okay with the nibblet?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," nodded Willow.

* * *

Spike left the room and headed off in search of his wife. After asking around he finally found her in a private room with her father. He looked as pale as the sheets he lay on. Buffy sat in the chair by his bedside holding his hand and wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. He walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"You okay love?"

"No, I've been sitting here thinking about how horrible I have been since he came back into my life. What if he hadn't made it today Spike? How could I live with all those things I said to him? What if he doesn't wake up?" she asked.

"That's a whole load of what ifs pet and Hank understands better than you think,"

"How could he? I never told him that I loved him…or thanked him for helping with Dawnie,"

"Buffy he never wanted your thanks; he just wanted to do the right thing no matter how belatedly. I should have told you…when I went to his apartment, he had just one picture in the whole place…it was a framed photo of you and Dawn. He may have been the absentee father, but he loves you and he loves your sister,"

"Then why didn't he just tell me?" asked Buffy.

"Because he was afraid you would tell him where to shove it little lady," croaked a weak voice from the bed.

"Dad, you're okay?" she cried.

"Hello there, sorry for giving you a bit of a scare seems I am good at that. Takes a lot to kill off this old man,"

"Don't talk, there is plenty of time for that later," Buffy placed a finger on his lips.

Hank smiled at her tiredly before closing his eyes again and drifting off.

"C'mon let's leave your father get some rest. He's gonna be just fine and so is Dawn, and we need to tell someone that he came round," Spike re-assured her.

"You have a lot of confidence," she replied as she took his hand and they left the room.

"Of course, I am a firm believer in happy endings since I met you,"

"You are making me a believer in them too," Buffy smiled up at him.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Spike did you find that box of tinsel? It's the third one from the right next to the dryer," Buffy called out.

"Ow," came the muffled reply, followed by a crashing sound. "Damn, bugger,"

"Spike? You okay?" asked Buffy as she put down the box of Christmas baubles.

There was no reply and she ran to the basement door. It was quiet and dark inside.

"Spike?" she asked fearfully. What _if he had fallen? _She ran down the basements steps, hardly able to see a thing in the dark. "Spike?" she called out again. "This isn't funny if you are playing games,"

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She knew it was Spike, but she screamed, and turned around in his embrace and thumped him on the chest.

"Hey, that's some right hook you have there," he groaned.

"Aww baby, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt the big strong guy," she teased.

Spike reached out for the light cord and pulled it. They both squinted at the harsh light as it illuminated the room.

"There, that's better, now I can see what I am looking at," he grinned at her.

Buffy felt the heat creep into her cheeks, she was beginning to understand that look very well, and with her father staying in the house there had been little time for fun and games the last couple of weeks.

"Spike, we can't,"

He pouted at her. "Why not? We have the house all to ourselves,"

"Because my father is at the hospital collecting my sister as we speak and we have a tree to decorate before they get back. I want it to be perfect for Dawn's homecoming," Buffy told him sternly.

Spike slipped his hands underneath her t-shirt, and she slapped them away half-heartedly. Spike could see her resolve wavering in the depths of her eyes. He grinned knowingly, as he hands crept back up her top.

"We have plenty of time for both luv, and I've wanted to try the basement for some time. Look there's even a comfy old sofa in the corner," he urged, taking her by the hand and leading her towards it.

"What's in the basement that's so sexy?" she asked as Spike lay down on the sofa and pulled her on top of him. She landed on him in a giggling heap.

Spike ran kisses along her throat before nibbling at her ear. "I am," he grinned at her saucily.

"Ego much?" she asked as she succumbed to his touch.

"Only when I'm with you,"

"Dammit, was that a car door I heard?" asked Buffy as she scrambled off of Spike.

"Wha-at," he asked still half asleep.

"Way to go Spike, getting all horny just before my dad and sis were due home. Great way to meet them, in the nude," She grabbed her jeans and t-shirt off the basement floor and quickly pulled them on.

"If remember correctly, someone else was right there with me…getting horny," he reminded her as he sat up and she threw his jeans at him.

"That's neither here nor there," she told him haughtily.

"Buffy," called her father's voice.

"Coming dad," she answered.

She looked at Spike, seeing his mind working overtime at her innocent words.

"Buffy? Spike?" Dawn called out.

"Spike get your things on before my sister sees more of you than I would want," hissed Buffy.

Spike pulled his jeans on and buttoned up the fly just in time as Dawn came bounding down the stairs.

"Where were you two?" asked Dawn.

"Er, uh, Buffy and I were looking for the Christmas decorations," said Spike.

Dawn looked at them both. "Uh huh, it's the usual thing to look for them shirtless?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, it got hot down here," said Spike, looking at Buffy meaningfully.

Buffy looked away, blushing. "Oh Dawn it's great to have you home again. We wanted to have the tree done before you got back, sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's no big sis, we can do it together later," said Dawn, as she ran back up the stairs.

"Think she suspected anything?" asked Spike, grinning at her.

"I don't know, maybe the **shirtless** decoration hunting, kinda gave it away," said Buffy sarcastically as she located his shirt peeking out from under the sofa.

"You loved every minute of it woman, admit it," he replied before lowering his head and kissing her softly on the lips.

After a few moments, Buffy pulled away, she had suddenly turned very pale. There were beads of perspiration sticking to her upper lip. She swayed unsteadily on her feet, looking at Spike in horror before she bolted up the stairs towards the nearest bathroom.

"Buffy luv, what is it?" Spike called out as he followed after her.

He found her in the bathroom bent over the toilet bowl. He held her hair and stroked her back while she dry heaved. After a few moments she sat down on the bathroom floor. Spike put his arms around her.

"You feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I skipped breakfast and with Dawn coming home and all the _other_ excitement that followed I kinda skipped lunch too," she replied, sagging against the warmth of his chest.

Spike got her gently to her feet, she still looked too pale for his liking. He surprised her by lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking care of you," he replied firmly as he deposited her on the bed. "Now don't move until I have brought you up a tray of food young lady,"

"Yes sir," she replied mockingly, knowing there would be no use protesting on her part. She felt glad that she had stayed put as she settled back against the fluffy pillows.

She was awoken by Spike re-entering the room, with a tray laden with goodies. She smiled at him sleepily as he set it down on the bed.

"Hello cutie," he returned her weak smile.

"Bet I look far from cute right now," she replied as she struggled into a sitting position.

Spike passed her some toast.

"Oh, peanut butter, extra crunchy, just how I like it," she replied as she bit into it, her earlier bout of sickness forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy groaned as the alarm went off. She wanted nothing more than to stick her head back under the covers and sleep the day away. She sighed as the buzzer continued like an angry swarm of bees. She switched it off and got out of bed, the nausea of the previous day returned with a vengeance, she ran to the toilet before she disgraced herself in her own bedroom.

She returned back to her room several minutes later, feeling slightly better. Checking her watch in horror, she quickly slipped on her uniform and crept downstairs, not wanting to wake anyone. Her stomach was still churning, so she settled on some plain toast and a glass of milk before exiting the house.

She was surprised to see Spike sitting behind the wheel of their new car. In the end he had settled on a good second hand Cadillac.

"Spike," was all she could think of to say.

"Gave you a shock did I?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving my wife a ride to work, you think I would let you go alone after last night's episode. You shouldn't be going in at all, but I know your stubborn streak," he sighed.

He leaned across and opened the passenger seat and Buffy got in.

"Thanks," she replied.

"All part of the service,"

They took the journey to the diner in comfortable silence, neither of them particularly chatty first thing in the morning. He pulled up outside and she turned to him and smiled. "Looks like it's my stop,"

Spike studied her intently; he still didn't like her colour. The skin around her mouth was almost white. They were both startled as someone knocked on the window of the car.

Faith smiled at them both. "You lovebirds gonna keep on making out or are you gonna let your wife come in and make some money? Jeez I am I starting to sound like Anya or what? Somebody shoot me,"

"Bye, love you," sighed Buffy as she leaned over to give Spike a swift kiss on the lips.

"Love you," he smiled at her.

Spike watched Buffy enter the diner with her friend, but he was reluctant to move off. He stayed where he was for several minutes, surprised when Buffy re-emerged from the diner, being led out by Faith and Anya.

"Looks like someone shoulda stayed home today. Poor kid tossed up her cookies the moment she entered the diner," said Faith sympathetically.

"Yes and vomiting employees really isn't good for business," said Anya, hastily trying to bundle Buffy into the car.

"Hey, slow it down there," said Faith as she saw Buffy grow pale again. "Lady with a baby," she added before she closed the door on Buffy and Spike and walked away.

Buffy's eyes flew to Spike's, seeing the shock on his face as he turned almost as white as herself.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They continued to look at each other for several moments, both afraid to speak of what the other would say. Spike looked at her piercingly as she looked away. He lifted a finger to raise her face back towards him. She had lost a little of her previous pallor, bright spots of colour stained her cheeks.

"Buffy? You okay?"

She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Spike, do you think Faith is right? I mean there was only that one time we were not so careful,"

Spike chuckled. "I don't know what they teach you about the birds and bees this side of the pond luv, but once is all it takes,"

"You don't have to sound so pleased about it," she pouted.

"And you're not?" asked Spike, looking a little hurt.

"I just don't wanna count my chickens-er chick before they hatch," said Buffy

"Well there's only one way to know for sure," said Spike as he started the car and drove away from the diner.

"What do you have in mind? It's too soon for a doctor's appointment," she asked.

Spike turned into the parking lot of the mall and turned off the engine, getting out of the car, he opened the passenger door for Buffy. She smiled at the charm of his manners, used to doing most everything for herself, but she found she enjoyed the pampering he was giving her. It was a refreshing change from other guys she had spent time with. They walked into the giant glass constructed mall, hand in hand, Spike pulled her along until they came to an all purpose drugstore.

"C'mon we're getting you tested," he answered her questing gaze.

She followed him without argument inside the huge store. Five minutes later they stood outside, pregnancy kit in hand as they searched for the nearest washrooms.

"Well this is where we part company, unless you want to get thrown out by security," she smiled weakly at him.

"You know where I am if you need me," he reassured her.

Buffy squeezed his hand and leaned up on tip-toe to kiss him before turning to enter the women's restrooms. Spike hung back and leaned against the wall earning him several strange looks from women coming to use the facilities.

* * *

Buffy, took a deep breath and removed the kit from the foil pack and after following the instructions she sat back and waited for the longest two minutes of her life to pass. Unable to take it no longer she left the stall and went outside to find her husband arguing with a security guard.

"He's with me, he was waiting for me," Buffy explained, leading him off.

"Well?" asked Spike, looking at her anxiously.

"I don't know, I haven't dared look yet," she answered, nibbling at her lower lip.

"Where is it?" asked Spike.

Buffy took the plastic stick out of her coat pocket and passed it to him.

Spike frowned at it. "How the bloody hell do you read one of these, it's just a couple of pink lines,"

"Wha-what?" she asked, as she thrust her hand in her pocket for the instructions. "It's a baby," she gasped, reading the leaflet.

"No offence luv, but I hope any offspring of ours is prettier than that…bloody hell," he exclaimed as her words sank in. "You're going to have a baby,"

The wonder in his eyes was evident, and she smiled up at him tearfully.

"I won't pretend this is the best time it could have happened, but I want this baby very much," she told him emotionally.

Spike picked her up and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Well I guess this is the season for giving, and you certainly gave me a little something I won't forget," she giggled as the joy bubbled up inside of her.

"Hey I wasn't the only one," he answered in mock outrage. "Buffy, you're having my baby," he smiled as he lowered her back down until her feet touched the floor.

Buffy looked serious for a moment. "What are Dawn and dad gonna say?" she asked.

* * *

Buffy lay asleep in the bed, Spike leaned over to kiss a shoulder before getting out, it was two in the morning, but he knew Angel would still be awake.

They had still not shared their news with Dawn and her father, enjoying the privacy of their secret to themselves for a while longer. He pulled on his robe and crept down the stairs to use the phone. He dialled his best friends number, after a couple of rings, Faith picked up.

"Hi, you'd better only be calling for reasons such as death, fire or flood," came the husky voice on the other end.

"Faith, it's Spike,"

"Hi Spike, and how's the mother to be, she is a mother to be, right?" asked Faith.

Before Spike got a chance to answer her, angel had taken the phone from her.

"Spike, who's been a busy boy then?" asked Angel, not able to resist a chance to tease his friend.

"Oh very bloody funny, I shall laugh if it happens to you as well mate,"

"Not a chance, what did you want daddy?" said Angel smugly.

"Bastard,"

"Thank you," replied Angel, his voice laced with amusement.

"I need some help with arranging a wedding," Spike replied waiting for the witty comeback.

"Who's getting married?"

"Me," Spike answered.

"Hate to break it to you, but you already been there and done that," laughed angel.

Spike sighed impatiently. "Yeah I know, but I want to do it right this time, marry Buffy or at least have a blessing of some sort in a place we are both comfortable with,"

"Does she know?" asked Angel.

"No, I wanted to surprise her, that's why I am asking you to help me. Well will you or won't you?" asked Spike.

"So, when do you want this second wedding?" asked Angel.

"Two weeks today, on Christmas Eve,"

Angel whistled, "You certainly don't let the grass grow under your feet. Well you got Buffy knocked up in record time, so why am I surprised,"

Spike heard some tussling for the possession of the phone on the other end, before Faith came back on the line. "So you're planning another wedding, does this mean I get to be flower girl as you cheated me out of it last time?" she asked.

"I hadn't thought that far along, but the job's yours if you want it," Spike replied.

"Sweet, Willow Dawnie and I…maids of honour," said Faith.

"There's nothing maidenly about you," Spike heard Angel whisper under his breath to Faith.

"Look the whole bleedin' female population of the US can be in on it as long as it remains a surprise," said Spike impatiently.

"Grouchy, someone's not getting any, but that can't be you, especially with a kid on the way," laughed Faith.

"It's me that's not getting any," growled Angel, as the phone went dead.

* * *

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you lately?" asked Dawn.

Buffy looked at her innocently. "I don't know what you mean,"

"Well, not that it's a big compliment, but you usually hate my cooking and that's the third mini anchovy and peanut butter pizza of mine that you've finished off," said Dawn raising a sceptical eyebrow at her sister.

Buffy shrugged. "These are good, got anymore?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and switched on the TV, settling down to watch MTV.

"Has there been any news about the test results?" asked Dawn, suddenly remembering.

"Test? Who's been tested? I haven't had any tests," said Buffy, confused, wondering if Dawn knew something she wasn't admitting to.

"Where's your brain today Buffy? I was talking about the tests to see how my bone marrow transplant was taking, duh. What kinda tests were you talking about?"

Hank walked in the room and looked at both his daughters. "We have an appointment to see the specialist next week Dawn and I am sure Buffy will tell us what she is talking about when she is ready,"

"I get it, more secrets," huffed Dawn.

"Don't worry, Buffy's secret isn't the kind that's easily hid," said Hank, winking at Buffy.

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "H-how did you know?" she asked.

"Look, I may not be father of the year, but I am a father, I've been through this twice before already," said Hank.

"Look can you two stop talking in another language and tell me what is going on here?" asked Dawn.

Buffy sighed, she and Spike had wanted to tell her family together, but it seemed the secrets had a way of letting themselves be discovered. She just hoped that Spike would understand and not be disappointed that she had told them all, although it seemed her father had guessed for himself.

"Okay, okay…Dawnie, I'm gonna have a baby,"

"There that wasn't so difficult was it?" asked Hank.

"Oh my God," squealed Dawn as she got up from the sofa and hugged her sister,

"Not so tight sis, unless you wanna be re-acquainted with your cooking," said Buffy, feeling a little nauseous. "I think I may have over done it on the pizza,"

Hank walked over to Buffy and patted her on the shoulder. "It'll pass honey. Your mom was as sick as a dog for the first three months then she sailed through her pregnancy,"

Buffy looked up at him. "So how do you feel about becoming a grandfather?" she asked him.

"Proud," he answered simply.

Buffy felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she blinked them back, she was saved by further embarrassment as she heard the key turning in the lock. Spike threw his keys in the dish and headed straight for his wife.

"Hey," she smiled getting up from the sofa.

"Hey yourself," he replied before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her.

"You guys have a room for that," smirked Dawn. "Oh, but then maybe you have been getting a little too much alone time of late,"

Spike and Buffy broke apart and he looked at his sister in law. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

Buffy looked at Spike and flushed guiltily. "Seems our secret wasn't so secret after all, Dad had us figured from the start so it seems, and little-miss-have-to-know-everything demanded to be let in on it all," said Buffy.

"That figures," said Spike as he grabbed Dawn and tickled her until the tears were nearly streaming down her face. "That'll teach you," he grinned, hugging her to finish. "So, you up for a spot of babysitting when the newest member of the family arrives?"

"Will I get paid?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"I am sure we can arrange something," Spike replied.

"I'm just gonna put your dinner in the microwave," said Buffy as she got up to leave.

"I love that your homemaking skills lie in other areas," grinned Spike.

Buffy looked at him indignantly. "One day I am gonna make you eat your words Mr Sutton and cook you a meal like you never tasted in your life," she d told him.

"Now that I would like to see," he whispered to Dawn, making her giggle. "Talking about secrets, she still has no idea about Christmas Eve right?" asked Spike.

"Nope not a clue," Dawn replied smugly. "As far as she knows you are booked for a romantic meal at a restaurant in town,"

"Let's keep it that way," Spike answered.

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

"Buffy you really didn't have to help out today, I am sure that there are things you need to do at home," asked Rupert.

"Look I am pregnant, not made of glass Mr Giles," she snapped. "Sorry I'm a little tired that's all,"

"Which is exactly why you are going home," said Willow handing Buffy her coat.

"And look Angel has just turned up to drive you," said Faith.

"What's really going on? You've all been acting weird for the last couple of days," said Buffy suspiciously.

"We just taking care of you," said Angel as he took Buffy by the arm and led her out of the diner.

After Buffy had gone, Faith peeked out of the window to make sure Angel had driven away, and she turned over the open sign to closed and locked the door.

"Right that's Buffy outta the way, we have a wedding to prepare for," said Faith as she collected her own belonging and they shut up shop quite literally.

"Angel you notice anything strange back there?" asked Buffy.

"Nope," he replied noncommittally before leaning over and switching on the radio and turning it up, making all conversation impossible.

Buffy sighed and sat back in the seat. _Maybe she was sensing something that wasn't there after all_. A smile came to her lips as she thought of Spike and their planned dinner together. It would be the first real date they had been on since their marriage and she was looking forward to it as if it was a proper date and they were not already married. Angel dropped her off at the house and after a hasty goodbye was off again.

Buffy let herself in the house and was surprised to see her sister, looking rather flustered.

"Hey Dawn, I thought you were going to spend the evening at Jenna's until I got back from my dinner," said Buffy.

"Yeah I am sis, Just had to pack my bag," said Dawn picking up her holdall.

"That's a big bag for one evening, you know you can't stay overnight its Christmas day tomorrow," said Buffy.

"I can read the calendar like everyone else," said Dawn rolling her eyes. "I er took a few DVDs as I couldn't decide on which, as well as some snacks, I have a real case of the munchies,"

Buffy took her sister's hand and looked at her. "You know what the doctor's said, just because the test results were good doesn't mean you still have to take things easy,"

"I'll be fine," said Dawn as she kissed her sister and ran out the house.

Dawn glanced behind her as she turned the corner and got into Angel's waiting car.

"All set?" he asked.

"You bet ya," grinned Dawn conspiratorially.

* * *

Spike placed his rented tux in the trunk of his car, whistling happily to himself. He patted the diamond and ruby engagement ring safely installed in his jacket pocket. He just had one more stop off at the bridal shop before getting himself home and preparing for the big event.

When he arrived home the house was in silence, he took the dress and suit upstairs and hung them on the rail in the wardrobe before heading for the bathroom, almost jumping out of his skin at the sight of Buffy up to her chin in bubbles.

He smiled at her, aware they were alone. "Room in that tub for one more? I'm very dirty," he smiled as he removed his clothing and dropped it to the bathroom floor.

"Yeah, that's what I am afraid of," she arched an eyebrow at him as he got in the bath with her, causing the water to slosh over the sides and onto the floor.

More water was spilt as he manoeuvred her around until he was on the bottom of the bath and she was straddling him.

"Hey this was my bath," she pouted. Spike pulled her head down for a long deep kiss, when they parted, both were breathing raggedly. "But I guess sharing is good too,"

Half an hour later, the water had grown quite cold, what was left of it that hadn't ended up on the floor. Spike slapped her naked behind, before she got up out of the bath while he watched her.

"Now there's a sight I could never grow tired of," he grinned as he followed her.

"Say that when I am at term. Well we'd better get moving the dinner reservations are for seven and it's six-thirty now,"

"Oh bugger, you're kidding me right?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied as she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and left the bathroom, with Spike hot on her heels.

Buffy walked into the bedroom to see a dress bag hanging in the open wardrobe. "What is it?" She asked.

"Pretty dress, most women like them or so I am told," he smiled. "It's an early Christmas present. Open it,"

Buffy walked over to it and unzipped it. She smiled in pleasure as she touched the silky material, before taking it from the hanger. It was a beautiful floor length dress in warm red. There were beads on the bodice, which sparkled as they caught the light.

"Oh Spike it's so beautiful," she sniffed, close to tears.

Spike walked over and put his arms around her. "Don't cry, we can have you looking all red eyed for our date now can we?" he teased kissing the tip of her nose. "We'd better get moving, I want everything about tonight to be perfect,"

He moved away and began to dress in his tux; it was a perfect contrast to hers, the cummerbund around his lean waist the same colour as her dress. She turned to fix his necktie, standing back to study her efforts. The breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. She turned away to sit at the dressing table to fix her make-up and hair, piling it on top of her head in a halo of curls.

Spike walked over to her, his hands resting on her bare shoulders. "Hmmm, not bad, but you are missing something," he reached inside a bag, that had been lying unnoticed on the floor. He took out two small diamante combs and fixed them into her hair.

Buffy smiled at him before throwing her towel away, and putting on her underwear, before stepping into the dress. He turned her around and zipped her up. They were both surprised by the sound of a car horn blaring in their drive way.

Spike handed her the red wrap that came with the dress and smiled at her. "Your carriage awaits Madame,"

"But I thought we were taking the car?"

"Well, let's just say you were wrong," he grinned as he led her down the stairs to the limo that was waiting outside.

She settled back into the luxury of the seats and held his hand. "Thank you," she sighed.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making this evening so special,"

"Well hopefully it will just get better and better," he smiled.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"Didn't we just miss the turning for the restaurant?" asked Buffy. The car came to a stop outside city hall. "Why are we here?"

"Don't worry, all will be revealed," he winked at her.

"And why are Dawn and Willow and Faith waiting on the top steps?"

"Every bride should have her bridesmaids Buffy,"

She sucked in a breath. "Just what are you up to William?"

"Marry me Buffy…again?" he asked.

Tears started to fall down her face.

"What is it love?" he asked, wiping them away.

"Sorry, I'm hormonal girl at the moment. It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me. What made you think of it?"

"I was having a chat with the nibblet at the hospital one afternoon when you were at the diner and she told me about the dream wedding that you had always wanted,"

"Interfering brat," joked Buffy. "For a change this is one time I'm glad she piped up, I believe we have a wedding to attend,"

Spike took her hand and helped her out of the car. All of their friends were waiting outside for them. Buffy looked at them. "I am so gonna kill you guys later,"

Dawn handed her sister a bouquet of red roses, a smug grin pasted on her features.

Hank smiled down at Buffy, "Mr Giles is ready to give you away…if you want…I didn't want to presume,"

Buffy linked her arm through his. "C'mon Dad, Christmas is the season of families and I am all for second chances," she smiled at him. He returned her smile, patted her hand and led her inside the building.

TBC

A/N The final chapter will be in the form of an epilogue, thanks to everyone for reading and supporting the story and a very Merry Christmas to you all :)


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

Chapter 21 (Epilogue)

Early August 2005

She sat on the swing seat of the porch, in the shade, and fanned herself ineffectually with an old newspaper in the heat of the Californian summer.

"You sure picked a great time of the year to be pregnant," drawled Spike, as he watched her struggle to her feet before putting out a hand to help her.

"Tell me about it, I'm melting with junior inside of me. Yep my little girl is gonna be just like me, a right pain in the as..." groaned Faith. She placed a hand on her swelling belly and wiped at her dampened forehead. "You could stick B and I together as a pair of bookends right now,"

"I am sure that between your daughter and my son, we are all set for some interesting times," he grinned.

At that moment, Buffy and Angel rejoined them on the porch, the former balancing a bowl of salad on her protruding stomach before passing it to Spike to place on the picnic table.

"Spike, the burgers are supposed to be chargrilled, not charcoaled," said Buffy noticing the black smoke curling up from the barbeque.

"Oh Bugger," Spike slopped the salad bowl onto the table just as the meat caught fire.

Angel appeared by his side carrying a small fire extinguisher he had retrieved from the kitchen, a mocking smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you," said Spike, sarcastically as he doused out the flames.

Spike and Angel turned back to look at their women. Both Buffy and Faith wore twin expressions of annoyance. Spike's look melted at the sight of Buffy, big with their child and only days until she was due. Just three weeks after their announcement, Faith and Angel had had one of their own. This had of course given Spike endless satisfaction and teasing opportunities for his best friend.

Spike turned to look at Angel. "I never get tired seeing you enjoy the same domestic bliss as myself,"

"Bastard," Hissed Angel under his breath.

"Like attracts like," Spike replied, walking over to Buffy and putting an arm around her.

"It's all ruined and Dad will be here soon. He drove all the way from LA for this?" asked Buffy, as she felt tears threaten to take over her.

"Now keep your hair on love, there is always Wendy's or McDonald's," He replied soothingly as he rubbed her back.

Buffy frowned at him. "Takeout burgers and fries wasn't quite the atmosphere I was going for,"

"If looks could kill I would be a dead man," said Spike.

Buffy sighed. "Sorry for being so cranky. Don't know what's wrong with me today, kinda been feeling out of sorts ever since I got up,"

"Hey tragedy averted. I found some burgers lurking in the back of the freezer," called out Dawn from the back door. "Also Dad just called, he is gonna be a little late, caught up in traffic,"

Dawn came bounding across the lawn. Her hair had grown almost to her shoulders now, and she a picture of improved health.

"How long have they been lurking in the freezer Dawnie?" asked Buffy.

"By the looks of them, since the ice age," said Faith.

"That's it, I am ordering takeout," announced Angel as he got out his cell phone.

Buffy held up her hands in defeat. "I am gonna lie down for a while, I'm tired. Do whatever," she said, rubbing at the persistent ache in her back. "Let me know when dad gets here,"

"Want me to come with you?" asked Spike.

"No, I just need a nap," she replied, giving him a quick kiss before disappearing inside the house and the welcome relief of the air conditioning.

* * *

Buffy climbed each stair as if it were an insurmountable task. She gripped the handrail tightly, with the exertion it took to reach the top and having a sudden need to go to the bathroom. She made it just in time as she sat down on the toilet, and felt a twinge in her stomach. She cried out as she gripped her sides as she felt a warm gush of fluid. She stood up shakily and made her way over to the window clutching the waistband of her maternity pants in her hands. With a bit of effort Buffy worked the window open and stuck her head out.

Spike was playing an impromptu game of football with Angel, when he looked up and noticed her distress. "What is it luv?" he called up to her.

"You packed my bag to the hospital right?" she asked.

"Yeah, last week, it's all taken care of," he assured her.

Buffy's face twisted as another pain shot through her. "Good cos we are gonna need it now,"

Spike dropped the ball. "Now, now?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," yelped Buffy.

Spike ran in the house and grabbed his car keys and ran out the front of the house and started up the car. He left it open as he ran up the stairs, two at a time.

He opened the door to the bathroom to see Buffy standing in a puddle. She looked at him and burst into tears. "My water broke," she wailed.

Spike smiled at her gently, hiding his inner tension, and put his arms around her. "C'mon let's get you to hospital and let Mother Nature take its course," he replied steering her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom so she could change herself.

Spike manoeuvred Buffy down the stairs, to be met by their guests.

Faith hugged her. "Good luck, and don't tell me how much it's gonna hurt, I don't wanna know,"

"Have you let Willow know?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah Giles is shutting up the diner as we speak," replied Faith.

Dawn took her other arm as she and Spike led her to the car.

"See you all at the hospital I guess," said Buffy as she got into the car. "Oh what about Dad?" she asked suddenly remembering.

"It's taken care off, now get your ass to the hospital," said Angel.

Spike pulled out of the driveway, and Buffy squeezed his arm, they exchanged glances.

"Spike,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared,"

Spike smiled at her gently. "I know it's easy for me to say from my side of the fence, but I am going to be there with you every step of the way," he reassured her.

They arrived at the hospital and Spike got a wheelchair from reception and ran back out with it.

"Panic much? Oh look the others have arrived," Said Dawn.

"Why did the bloody poof park here? It's for emergencies only," asked Spike.

Buffy, Spike and Dawn watched in interest as Angel ran from the car and returned seconds later with another wheelchair.

"Angel have you gone mad we already have one, see?" asked Spike.

"This one isn't for Buffy, guess who else wanted to get in on the act,"

"You mean…Faith too?" asked Buffy.

"Oh yeah," Angel panted as he went to his car and helped his fiancée from the vehicle.

Faith and Buffy sat side by side in their wheelchairs. Buffy arched an eyebrow at her, a grin on her face. "Trust you to wanna to steal my thunder,"

Faith smiled at her archly. "Wanna bet who has their baby first?"

"I'll place that bet, ten bucks says Faith has her baby first," called out Xander, as he arrived with Willow and Anya.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Xander," said Buffy.

Willow punched him on the arm. "Hey, this is not the time for betting, they aren't a couple of horses,"

"You're on Xander," said Angel as he wheeled Faith into the hospital.

"I'll put ten on my wife here. She has never disappointed me yet," grinned Spike.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," said Buffy. "OWWWWEEEE, how about we get me some medical attention. I need drugs,"

* * *

Spike followed Angel into the hospital with all their friends trailing behind them. Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn all settled down in the waiting room. It was not long before they were joined by Hank.

"I'm not too late am I?" he asked Dawn, giving her a hug.

"Not even, we have been here for almost an hour and still no word," said Dawn.

Hank smiled down at his younger daughter. "These things take time honey; your sister took nearly eighteen hours before she decided to be born,"

Dawn sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs. "Guess we are here for the long haul then,"

"I 'm just going to check on Buffy," said Hank as he left the room.

"Anyone want to come with? Going to boost morale with twinkies and over brewed vending machine coffee," announced Xander.

"Sounds good to me," said Dawn eager for something to do.

Willow was left alone in the waiting room with Anya, the silence stretched out between them while Willow searched around for something to say. She looked at the door thankfully as Oz appeared through it. She got up from her seat and hugged him and they sat back down together.

"Hi Anya," Oz smiled at her.

Anya smiled back at him, and they all went back to studying to the pale blue walls of the waiting room. There were three collective sighs of relief at they heard the approaching voices of Xander and Dawn.

"Hey Oz, good to see ya man," said Xander enthusiastically.

Oz walked over to help with the coffees that were precariously balanced in the other man's hands.

Hank came back in, a reassuring smile on his face. "Mother and baby are doing just fine,"

"You mean she has had it?" asked Willow.

"Damn, that's ten bucks I will never see again," said Xander, glancing at Anya's angry expression.

"Now hold your horses, I just said she was doing fine, the baby hasn't arrived yet," said Hank.

Xander let out a sigh of relief, as the angry look on Anya's face faded.

"What about Faith?" asked Dawn.

"Faith?" asked Hank

"Yeah, she is having her baby too," said Willow.

Hank chuckled. "And they say lightening never strikes in the same place twice,"

* * *

Five Hours Later….

All that separated Faith and Buffy was a few feet of hospital room and a drawn curtain.

"All that bloody money on medical insurance and we don't even get a private room?" asked Spike.

"Yeah and we love you too," yelled Faith.

"It just seems that half of Sunnydale decided today was Labour Day," said the nurse sympathetically.

"Besides, I'm not the one with the potty mouth around here. Never knew B had such a colourful vocabulary on her," shouted Faith across the room.

Buffy gripped Spike's hand as another colourful metaphor left her lips. Angel laughed at the other couple as he held Faith's hand.

"Don't know why you are looking so smug, give me time, and I swear I will better anything that comes outta Buffy's mouth," she cried as another contraction came over her.

The curtain was pulled back and a nurse entered the room to look at Buffy. Spike stood at the nurse's side while she examined his wife.

"It can't be much longer," he commented to the nurse.

She looked at him, a slight smile on her face, used to the dozens of fathers who asked the same question almost every day. "Mr Sutton babies come when they are ready, which in your wife's case is any moment now. She is ten centimetres dilated,"

"Bloody hell," said Spike as he recalled all he had learnt at Lamaze, a few short weeks ago. He went back to his wife's side and looked at her. "Buffy it's time,"

She gripped his hand tightly. You did this to me you mother fu…arrghh, I need to push,"

"Good, come on Mrs Sutton, you can do it," encouraged the nurse.

"This is your entire fault," Buffy yelled almost crushing his hand with the strength of her grip.

"If it makes you feel better to say it…I love you," Spike smiled at her, knowing it was the only way she could vent her pain. It was killing him to see her like this, but it would soon be over, for something he could only be glad.

"Mr Sutton you might want to get down here and see this, the baby's head is crowning,"

Spike left Buffy's side for a moment. Tears glistened in his eyes as he caught the first glimpse of his child. "Come on luv just one more push and he will be here,"

"When you have squeezed something the size of a melon through something the size of a lemon, then you can tell me to hurry up," she groaned, with one more push the head was out, the hard part was over as the rest of the body followed.

The nurse put the baby onto Buffy's stomach and clamped the cord. She handed Spike a pair of scissors, he started to feel a little woozy at the sight of so much blood.

"Oh come on, your not gonna wimp out now?" asked Buffy tiredly as she held their newborn son.

"Of course not," he replied defiantly as he cut the cord.

The baby began to yell at the top of his lungs. The nurse took him away and cleaned him up a little before handing him back to Spike.

"Thank you Buffy. He is so beautiful," said Spike, in awe as he stroked his son's cheek.

"My pleasure, well the pain part wasn't pleasurable, oh it's coming out all wrong. I love you William," she said as she put her arms out for the baby. The nurse cleaned and covered Buffy up and left the new family to become acquainted with each other. Spike sat on the edge of the bed as they both marvelled over the new life they had created.

Spike chuckled. "Looks like Angel lost the bet,"

"Spike," came his friend's voice.

"Okay if I come in?" asked Angel.

"Yeah we are all decent,"

Angel pulled back the curtain and smiled at the picture they made.

"How's Faith doing?" asked Spike.

"Her contractions have faded a little; the doctor just came in to see her. I was kind of surplus to requirements for the moment,"

"Mr O'Connor?" Asked the nurse.

"Looks like it's your turn mate," grinned Spike.

The nurse spoke to Angel in hushed tones. Buffy and Spike, looked on in concern as their friend's face paled.

"Angel what is it?" asked Spike.

Angel swallowed hard, before looking at them. "It seems there is a complication. They think the baby's cord is wrapped around it's neck. They aren't taking any chances, they want to perform and emergency c-section. I have to go…"

The last they saw was Faith being sedated and her bed being wheeled off to the OR, Angel following behind her. Buffy felt the tears that had been threatening, finally spill down her cheeks.

"Spike, I knew things were too good to be true…what if Faith loses the baby?"

Spike leant down and kissed his son's head. "That's not gonna happen luv, this tale is going to have a happy ending. I'd better tell your family and friends the good news and…the bad,"

He kissed Buffy and was gone; Buffy hugged her son to her chest, thankful for the safe delivery of their child and letting up a silent prayer for the safe delivery of her friend's.

* * *

Dawn held her little nephew in her arms, Buffy's watchful eyes never leaving her sister. Dawn noticed her sister watching them and guessed her reason for it. "Geez Buffy, I am not gonna drop him," said Dawn rolling he eyes. "Some things I am clumsy with, baby nephews I am not. What is his name by the way? I can't keep calling him baby nephew," grinned Dawn, quickly handing the baby back to her sister as he begun to cry.

"Spike and I decided on Ashley, it's a good English name according to Spike. It's Ashley William Hank Summers," Said Buffy looking at her father.

Hank swallowed emotionally. "That's a big name for such a little boy,"

Buffy smiled at him. "He'll grow into it,"

Spike came back in the room.

"Any word on Faith?" asked Willow.

"Nope not yet, Angel is going out of his mind the poor guy. I better get back to him,"

"Give him our love," said Buffy, smiling sadly as her husband left.

The mood in the room fell into heavy silence as they all waited for news of their dear friend. The time seemed to drag on endlessly. Moments later Spike burst into the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Mother and baby are fine, six pounds eight ounces," Spike panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Xander jumped up in the air and yelled, earning a black look from Buffy as her son began to scream. "Oops, sorry," said Xander apologetically.

"No worries mate, we all feel the same," Spike assured him.

* * *

An hour later, Spike wheeled Buffy along the corridor to her friend's room to see her and the new baby girl. Angel was wiping away what suspiciously looked like tears. He took his daughter from Faith's arms and brought her over to Buffy.

"Aww she is beautiful, she is gonna be a heartbreaker one day," said Buffy as she touched the soft dark hair of the baby's head, gently.

"Yeah Ashley had better watch out," grinned Spike.

"Ashley?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, that's the name we decided on for our son,"

"Cool, Buffy meet Brianna. Angel tells me it's an old Celtic name that has been in his family for generations," Faith yawned tiredly.

Spike handed the baby back to Angel. "We'd better let you get some rest; it's been a big day for everyone,"

Spike took the wheelchair, and took the return journey to their room slowly. "Told you," he said smugly.

"Told me what?" asked Buffy in confusion.

"Told you our story was going to have a happy ending,"

"You never said any such thing,"

"Selective memory girl! Besides, I prefer happy beginning," smiled Spike.

"Amen to that," sighed Buffy.

THE END

A/N Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story, and a Happy New Year to you all.


End file.
